


Rebellion

by Knott



Category: Interstellar (2014), Killer Joe (2011), The Lincoln Lawyer(2011), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphan Black Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Drug Use, M/M, clone, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

他正向西行驶，公路前方可以遥望到公房区那些可疑的，几乎像被丢弃的房屋。他刚点燃烟盒里的最后一根烟，突然看到方特诺特家的女孩站在路旁，朝他招手，在她身后立着立着深色橄榄绿的路牌，上面写着“谁杀了我？悬赏一万美元”。他试图不去看她，但那女孩转过头朝他走来，他将方向盘朝旁边一打。一个急刹车，有人撞上了他的车子。  
也许拉斯特没看清楚，但他觉得被撞倒的家伙在头盔下面快速地看了他一眼，那目光让他不太喜欢。他的机车被撞倒在地，他从地上爬起来时，膝盖和手肘都擦破了。他把车扶起，站起身来。拉斯特还捏着手中的烟，怀疑这也是自己的幻觉，等到他回过神来，对方已经解下了头盔，正朝他转过头来。  
拉斯特的目光在撞上对方时顿住，他能看出那人眼里也有同样的震惊：那人有张和他一模一样的脸。除了他穿着一件磨损非常严重的机车外套，内里套着一件已经洗得看不出质地的t恤以外，那人基本上就是他。他掐灭了烟，一手去拉车门，但对方已经重新戴上头盔，攀上重机车，发动引擎。  
排气管冒出浓稠的黑烟，在路灯下变成黄色。  
拉斯特松开车门，换了档，紧随其后，在开过一个路口时，他们同在一个信号灯跟前等着，中间隔着一辆小型货车，那家伙好像从倒后镜里看了他一眼，要么拉斯特再次产生了幻觉。头顶的天空似乎变成了黄色，信号灯停止闪烁时，微微紧缩着肩膀的机车党头顶出现了一个漩涡。他看了看表，继续跟上去，开过大约一个街区，他把对方跟丢了。  
这种事情发生的机率如此之小，拉斯特于是把这也当做那天晚上出现的幻觉之一。它出现了，又消失了，仅此而已。

 

到了星期四，他已经对这件事和其余的事情一样习以为常了。路过便利店时，他把车停了下来。当他回到家里时，手里拎着几听啤酒，它们由一个塑料袋装着，在他手里沉甸甸地晃荡。马丁不在家，想必又泡在酒吧里，而拉斯特并不打算对此做些什么。他把钥匙扔进画框后面一个小小装钥匙的篮子里，挂好外套。  
他坐下来，打开一听啤酒。  
他的目光短暂地落在客厅对面的合照上，照片的一侧是他，另一侧是马丁·哈特，戴着他的“最佳牛仔”皮带扣，脸上露着笑容，那时候他们还没从比洛克西搬到这儿来，一切好像是可以忍受的。  
当拉斯特打开第二听啤酒时，他拿手肘推开桌面上那叠信件，催缴账单，出版社给马丁的回信，还有几张无关紧要的明信片。他用手肘将信件拨到一边，想了想，索性把它们全部扔进垃圾桶里。伴随着垃圾桶盖关上的当啷一声，拉斯特再次打开一听啤酒。  
照样的，他把报纸读完以后，刚好可以起来换一根香烟，但今天他没有那么做，他把烟头掐灭，扫净桌上的碎屑，开始读和案子相关的笔记。他突然停下来因为有什么撞在了门上，拉斯特顿了顿，目光回到上一个句子上，这时候钥匙已经哗啦啦响起，马丁进门来了。  
“噢，”马丁舔了舔嘴唇，露出熟练微笑：“嘿，我以为你睡着了。”  
拉斯特瞅他一眼，低下头写字。“洗洗吧，”他完成最后一个字母：“你浑身都是骚味。”  
“胡说，嘿，过来这儿，”马丁耸耸肩，手臂绕过他的脖子，过分亲昵地拥抱了他一下：“你知道我爱你，对吧。就在今天晚上，我还在和史迪威说，”他打了个酒嗝：“说这件事。”  
拉斯特躲开了那个拥抱，马丁拿起了一罐啤酒，他打开拉环，在电视机对面的沙发上坐下，一屁股坐在了报纸的周末副刊上。过了一会，拉斯特听到了运动场上观众的聒噪声，电视屏幕照亮了马丁的脸，还有他眼里醉醺醺的神情。拉斯特合上本子。  
“我到楼上去，”他拿烟虚指了一下楼梯，知道马丁并不会注意他：“我不在乎你几点上床，但别把那股味道带进来，Marty。”  
仍旧是一个无眠之夜，拉斯特合衣在床上躺下，开始梦见伊拉斯的那片甘蔗田，田中央的那棵树木，被明火烧焦后的气味。过了一会，马丁上楼来了，通往走廊的门后面亮起了灯光，又过了一阵，拉斯特听到浴帘拉开的声音。无法睡着的时候，他起身来，在记事本上草草绘下了那天偶遇的那个陌生人的形象——他不确定这家伙和一切有什么关系，也许他只是应该接受事情的发展，也就是，像马丁说的，他的生活终于平定下来了。  
沐浴过后马丁赤脚走出浴室，只在腰上裹了条浴巾，他从身后打量着拉斯特画在纸上的东西。他俯下身，湿漉漉的气息吐在拉斯特的后颈上。“我不明白，这是什么……你又开始看见那些东西了？这是你？”  
“只是一些我梦到的事情，Marty。”拉斯特说。他拾起半瘪的烟盒，装进兜里。  
“好了，忘了那些事，”马丁打了个哈欠，他的声音低下去，像是呓语：“你和我，我们不再是警察了，你忘了吗？我是再也没法拿枪了，索尔特也不会让你回去。我们说好了的。”  
“我很抱歉我让你中枪了。”拉斯特嘲讽地说，马丁俯下身来吻他。  
“我不是说这个，我是说，”马丁换上了劝说的口吻：“我们应该享受事情现在的状态。”  
“好极了。”拉斯特说。  
“医生开给你的药怎么样，有用吗？”  
“非常好，”马丁似乎没听出拉斯特语气中的反讽，或者太大意了没有注意到：“我已经有三个晚上没有失眠了。这也许会管用。”  
马丁侧身在床上躺下，从他均匀的呼吸声来判断，他很快就睡着了。拉斯特套上外套，站起身，把本子夹在腋下，掩上了门。他站在那里的时候，想不到有一个理由不到酒吧里去。他没有注意到的是，当他掩上门的时候，马丁已经在床上醒了过来，注视着他。拉斯特关上门，拿起车钥匙，走下楼梯。


	2. Chapter 2

街道对面有一对爱尔兰夫妇在过圣帕特里克纪念日，拉斯特穿过草坪回家时，越来越多的车在身后的车道上聚集，但他只顾往前走。有认出他的人把头探出车窗朝他打招呼，他置若罔闻。他拿钥匙开门的时候，得先吸口气，把重心放在一只脚上，另一只手推开门把手——吸气后等待的时间通常能说明他烂醉的程度，要不然，锁眼附近的划痕同样可以证明。  
拉斯特后脚踢上门，马丁已经上班去了，从冰箱里取出的牛奶搁在桌面上，解冻后的水珠凝结在杯子外沿。他抓起杯子，把牛奶倒了，给自己倒了杯咖啡，再看了眼时钟。还没到十二点，他没必要现在就到潜水酒吧去，这份工作唯一的好处也仅限于此了。  
七年前，当马丁辞职以后，他像是变了一个人。他不再碰枪和烈酒，甚至参加了一个十二人的戒酒互助小组，但那是他在加入私人侦探所，开始以职业为借口频繁出入酒吧之前。半年前，这种情况变本加厉了。不在酒吧的时候，他仍然保留着在拉斯特面前滴酒不沾的习惯，好像生来就是个童子军。拉斯特走进洗手间，在马桶水箱里找到一瓶藏起来的伏特加，他关掉水箱，将酒倒进马桶里冲掉。  
他将报纸的体育副刊抽出来放在一旁，快速浏览完其余的新闻：查尔斯湖又出现了一桩新的谋杀案，他把那幅版面做了个记号，留待稍后细读。再快速冲了个澡以后，他趁着酒意散去的瞬间，把割草机推到了门外。  
大半个小时以后草坪已经初步整理成型了，割草机停下时，拉斯特以为自己听到了车辆靠近房屋的声音。但通往房子的便车道上是空的，他继续埋头完成剩下的工作。直到他开始出汗，手心也变得粘粘糊糊的了，他才停下来，眺望车道的另一头。  
现在那些人已经进屋去了，路面上的空寂很明显。  
拉斯特关掉割草机，穿过草坪，登上台阶。他突然生出一种预感，并没有很快地转动门把，而是用手环在门锁上，小心转动了一下手腕：房门是开着的，而拉斯特相当确定离开时把它锁上了。他没有直接推开门，而是回到车里，把手伸向车前座一个熟悉的地方。当他顺着原路返回时，一把手枪已经插在身后的腰带上了，方格衬衣把它遮住。  
他侧身用肩膀顶开了门。客厅的沙发上有人坐过的痕迹，他留下来的杯子里已经没有了威士忌。几个烟蒂躺在一小撮烟灰上，当他走近些，他知道那是掺了大麻的烟头。浴室的门半掩着，拉斯特端着枪，在门边听了一会，随后踢开门：那声响是没有关上的水龙头的，水池里有淡淡的，没有冲尽的血迹，一条毛巾是湿的。他把浴帘拉上，回到外面，把所有的房间都查看了一遍，不管那人是谁，对方已经离开了。  
拉斯特回到客厅，拿枪的肩膀松垂，坐在那人方才坐过的位置上。他眯起眼睛打量对方方才打量过的地方：这人抽了好几根烟，喝了半瓶威士忌。窗帘被拉上了一半，闯进来的人想必不喜欢光亮。拉斯特想象着他坐下来，喝了口酒，把杯子放在玻璃上。他还会干什么？拉斯特半蹲下来，捻起地板上散落的一些粉末嗅了嗅：海洛因。  
这真是个大胆的家伙。拉斯特坐在对方坐过的位置上，重新扫视了一遍房间。他和马丁的合照不见了。原本放相框的地方也落了一些烟灰。他站起身，朝窗外看了看，随后他发现自己已经来到了屋外，打开了他们的信箱：马丁从来不查看寄给他们的信件，而拉斯特记得自己昨天才将信箱清空过。现在，那里面躺着一个信封。信封并没有封口，里面躺着一个针孔摄像头和一个窃听器，以及一个付费电话。  
它响了起来。  
“猜猜我在你的房子里找到了什么，蠢蛋。”电话那一头说：“你没有什么要问我吗？”  
“你是怎么知道我住哪的？”  
“错误的问题。还有吗？”  
“我什么时候能再见到你，”拉斯特说：“要是你是我以为的那个人的话。”  
“你不会再见到我，”对方沉默片刻后说：“你该小心和你一起住在这所房子里的人，他不是你所以为的那个人。”  
“你什么意思？”拉斯特顿了顿：“操，你知道什么？”  
“他说他再也无法使用枪了，是吗？从现在开始，别相信他们告诉你的话了，拉斯特。”  
电话挂断了，拉斯特把信封抽了出来，反手关上信箱门。他突然感觉到有些焦躁，而且需要再喝一点咖啡，但他决定把信封里所有这些东西放回原位。既然那个闯入他房子里的人能够找到它们，拉斯特就能把它们放回去，他把打火机的火焰凑近香烟。  
他回到房间，把照片放回相框里，果然在相框内侧找到了一个放置摄像头的凹槽。在他重新坐下来的时候，他觉得有一场游戏已经在开始了，他没有被邀请却参与其中。

 

“今天早上有人闯入了这所房子。”  
“什么？什么时候？”马丁说：“我们是否需要升级一下家里的安保系统？”  
“放松，”拉斯特把报纸翻过一页：“他们没有拿走任何东西。”  
“不管怎么样，我还是可以给克里斯打个电话，他现在在一家私人安保公司工作，”马丁说到一半突然停下，他喝了口咖啡：“你该早点告诉我的。”  
“你打算怎么办，报警？”拉斯特说：“我们都知道警方多有效率。”  
他喝完最后一口咖啡，站起身，把椅子推回去的同时套上了外套。“晚回来？”马丁说。  
“小心点，Marty，他们可能还会再回来。”  
“别担心，我知道怎么对付他们，”马丁侧过身，漫不经心对他微笑：“路上小心，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特把车子拐了个弯，驶离大路，停到那对爱尔兰夫妇房子后面的车道上，熄掉引擎。他摸到后腰上的枪，确信它在那儿，这才下了车。他一只手拿着枪，从房子一侧没开灯的厨房靠近，绕到花园处，在门边站了一会，直到浴室的灯灭了，客厅的灯亮了起来。拉斯特才拿一根铁丝撬开门锁。他顺着楼梯上了二楼，在黑暗中紧贴着门后站着，藏身在卧室的黑暗里。  
他知道马丁过一会看完晚间节目后就会上楼来，果不其然，过了大约一刻钟，客厅的灯光灭了。拉斯特把枪握在手上，耳朵贴着冰凉的门板。上楼的脚步声响了起来，然而却在卧室门口停了下来，拉斯特悄悄把枪下移，垂在两腿之间：马丁想必看到了他留在卧室门口的潮湿的水迹，因为他方才穿过草坪，鞋子还是湿的。  
他屏住呼吸等待着，马丁没有再往前走。稍后，拉斯特听到了咔哒一声轻响。他还没能分辨那响声，马丁已经推门进来了。  
他握稳手枪，在马丁进门时稍微侧了侧身，但他还没来得及动弹更多，马丁已经先他一步按住了门把，朝前迈了一步。拉斯特没动，马丁手里突然多出来一把枪，而那把枪对准了他的前额，保险已经打开，马丁的手指稳稳地扣在扳机上，手腕一点也没有抖动。  
拉斯特把手中准备好的石子朝另一侧抛出，石子落在玻璃上的响声很突然，和马丁朝那个方向开枪的声音一样突然。枪声打碎了拉斯特身后的玻璃。玻璃碎片落向楼下，马丁的枪回到腰带上，拉斯特打开了灯。  
马丁眼睛里的震惊一闪而逝。“搞什么鬼，拉斯特？”他说：“我以为你今晚在酒吧当班。”  
“而我以为你再也无法开枪了，”拉斯特的目光钉在他的腰带上。一把贝雷塔，应该是备用枪，方才顶在他额头上的枪被马丁拿在手里，比较普通的格洛克：“而你枪法还不错。”  
“我当了好多年的警察，不可能一下就忘了我的训练，”马丁说。  
“是吗？”马丁已经把枪扔到床上，坐下来了。  
“操，你知道这有多危险吗，拉斯特？我以为你是那群贼，我差点冲你开枪了。”  
“我以为你不懂怎么开枪。你总把这两把枪放在卧室里？”  
“让我搞清楚，你在怀疑我，拉斯特？”马丁用困惑的神色注视着他：“现在你在伤害我的感情了。我一直在做复健训练，拉斯特，操，不然我该怎么做，让贼进入我们的房子？”  
他看上去确实受到了伤害，于是拉斯特开始不再听他说什么了。他听得越多，事情的真相就越是混沌不清，最好还是相信最简单的事实。“你应该早就告诉我，Marty：我是说复健训练。”  
“啊，我和医生一直在努力，但没有多大进展，我想最好还是等有突破时再告诉你——你知道，等我的右手不再发抖了？”马丁看上去松了一口气：“这本来是个惊喜。”  
拉斯特点点头，他瞧着马丁手上的枪。“我不知道，”他说：“也许我最近喝得太多了。”  
“对，”马丁注意着他的脸：“但你是怎么开始有这类奇怪的主意的，嗯？告诉我，拉斯特。”  
“我告诉过你，”拉斯特抿唇吸了一口烟，摇摇头好像要保持清醒：“前几天我碰到了一个家伙，我怀疑他和闯入我们房子的那个人是同一个：他告诉了我一些事情。”  
“这个家伙，”马丁说：“他有名字吗？”  
“不，”拉斯特迟疑片刻，摇了摇头：“但他长得和我一模一样。”  
“好啦，忘了这个，”马丁抬起手按住拉斯特的肩膀：“听着，我们有更好的事情干。”  
他挡住了拉斯特要去拿那把掉在地上的枪的手，把他扳过来，吻上了他的唇。拉斯特抵制着，但马丁抓住了拉斯特发出的声音从叹息转向呻吟的机会，他的双手滑到了拉斯特的臀部，更紧地将他拉向自己。拉斯特喘息着弓起颈背，马丁伸手解开他的腰带，拉斯特推了他一把，甩开了他的胳膊。他站起来。  
“性不永远是解决问题的方式，Marty。”他把衣服扔给马丁。  
在马丁站起身以前，拉斯特已经回到阳台上吸烟去了。

 

马丁不太确定他和拉斯特之间出了什么问题，当他们搬到这栋房子里来时，他还记得拉斯特表现出了少有的放松，那对他来说简直算是一种愉悦的表现，另一个表现是，他在那一天里几乎没有使用任何挖苦的言语。马丁并没有告诉他自己的伤残津贴只能够熬上不到三个月，他很快就要出去找工作，而因为报纸上的那则故事，所有的私人安保公司都会给他闭门羹。  
拉斯特那天出奇地安静，他差点让马丁相信一切都没问题。  
他们可以拥有一种生活。  
枪案那天的场景回到马丁的记忆里，他倒在第一声射击崩起的玻璃碎渣中央，在他面前，一个没燃烧完的烟蒂刚巧滚落。一抹火光在他的眼角余光处炸开，他的喉咙因为恐惧变得滚烫，与此同时——砰！他眨了眨眼，一个男人转过身来。  
“他怀疑了吗？”那把令人厌倦的声音把马丁拉回了现实，他坐在偌大的办公室里。  
“不，没有，”马丁把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，对他对面站着的男人说话：“事情很顺利，我带来了第二期实验的数据，他一点也没有怀疑。”  
“那就好，”那个男人转过身来：“我们安排了那场事故，让你为了救他挨了枪，甚至还辞退了警务工作，现在他应该完全信任你了。我们需要更多的数据，Marty。”  
马丁思索着，或者假装思索着。他惬意地靠在椅背上，双手摆放在扶手上。“有件事情，也许应该小心，”他露出为难的模样：“最近他遇到了一个人，那家伙也许会给我们带来麻烦。他是个克隆人，但我找不到和他相关的数据。我想你也许知道怎么回事——”  
“这家伙危险吗？”  
“有潜在的危险，”马丁说：“他闯进了我们的房子。要是你问我，他好像知道点什么。”  
“你碰到的人叫做Crash，”他的谈话对象说：“在所有的克隆人里面，只有他能做出这种事。十年前，他从一场试验中逃跑了，现在不在我们的掌控之下……事实上，他失踪了。”  
“你的意思是，他没有监护者？”马丁把一只手指屈起，挠了挠干燥的耳后：“我不知道，科林，这听起来像是个漏洞。拉斯特已经碰见他了，他随时会发现一切。”  
“那就别让他发现一切，这是你的工作，是我雇你的原因，”对方严厉地说：“你们之间的进展怎么样？你在他体内植入我要求你植入的芯片了吗？”  
“不，”马丁沉下脸来，但仍然保持着笑容，好像不想显得无礼：“还没找到时间。”  
科林走到他身边站住，一只戴手套的手搭在椅背上。他总给马丁一种印象，好像他做动作只是为了抹去它们。“那就找出时间，把他灌醉，植入芯片。”命令的口吻：“这种事情应该不需要我教你了。”他咧嘴笑了笑，转动着手上的戒指，意思是这场谈话结束了。  
马丁离开那栋办公楼时，有种有人在观察着他的错觉。他假装弯腰去捡一枚硬币，往自己身后看了看，街道上并没有什么车。  
马丁跨入车内，把疑心抛到脑后，重新启动车子。在他的倒后镜里有一辆重型机车一闪而逝。在这种街区，马丁还记得自己想到，这并不吸引眼球。

 

 

拉斯特在梦境中惊醒，烟灰缸里的灰烬在夜晚的光线下发蓝。他弯腰钻过酒吧柜台，到洗手间里洗了把脸。飞镖靶上还残留着几只飞镖，没有一个射中靶心，鲍勃已经倒在吧台上睡着了。  
给自己倒了两指宽的朗姆酒，但那并没有让他醒过神来。想必已经过了午夜了。剩下的酒，他用来送了两片安眠酮。拉斯特把最后一筐啤酒搬进里间，正要打开里头的灯，一个身影卡住他的脖子，把他抵在了墙壁上。对方滚烫的气息喷吐在他的脸上。  
他并没有动，但本能地感到危险。对方在近距离观察着他，一股呛人的烟味。  
有一瞬间他们距离如此之近，似乎有些东西正在破茧而出而变为可能，拉斯特干咽着，在对方的掌控下徒劳挣扎着，他的手已经抓到了啤酒瓶颈，只需要给他一些活动的空间，他能够施以致命的反击——可是那人连这样的机会也不给他，好像早已预料到他会这样干似的。  
他紧紧拧住拉斯特的胳膊，手指扯紧他的头发迫使他抬起头来，他俯下身，拉斯特马上感到了汗水和热度。  
他的舌尖舔过拉斯特的颈侧，像是要感觉那里的脉搏，在那里耽搁片刻，来到嘴唇上。  
拉斯特觉得自己好像在望向一面镜子。  
在黑暗中，他们对峙了片刻，后来拉斯特试探着抬起一只手去碰触对方，那人猛地收回了手。  
拉斯特呛咳着，在竭力恢复呼吸的过程中听到了酒吧后门碰撞的声音。加快的脚步，引擎声。  
时间的仓促不允许他过多地思考，他抓起鲍勃藏在柜台下面的改装过后的霰弹枪，对准夜色中离开的身影开了一枪。他没打中，车子敏捷地朝右拐，避开了他的攻击。  
拉斯特把枪收回抵在地上，突然觉得自己唇上湿漉漉的。舌尖舔了下唇一圈，他才意识到，那是方才的混乱中，那家伙吻他时拉斯特在他唇上撕咬下来的血。


	3. Chapter 3

“那一定很困难吧，布莱斯。”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“康复训练，”拉斯特说：“马丁告诉我你们从去年六月就开始尝试了。”  
一个护士迎面朝着他们走来，布莱斯停步和她闲聊了几句。谈话中断了。  
拉斯特拨开打火机的盖子，烟的远端凑近火苗，她注意到他了。  
“这里不允许抽烟，先生。”她说。拉斯特往后挪了挪脚步，把烟移开的过程中目光突然落向她，她畏缩了。  
“没事，希拉，他不会在这里停留太久。”布莱斯说，一面目送她离开。“听着，你到底想知道什么？”  
“他的右手拿枪有困难，是吗？”拉斯特盯着他突然失去表情的脸：“别对我撒谎，布莱斯。”  
“好吧，我不知道他告诉了你什么，但我最近没有见过他。实际上，自从上次治疗以后我就没见过他了。我以为你们搬走了，以为他不需要我开的残疾证明也能搞到钱——许多人都这样，伙计。所以我并没有多问。”  
“那是什么时候，”拉斯特说：“上一次治疗？”  
“一年多以前了。康复训练？这是什么骗残疾津贴的新招吗？因为那家伙的右手可一点事情也没有。”  
拉斯特经过一个病房，里面一个护士正单膝跪在地上拿一块布揩着什么东西，他来到走廊末端，乘坐电梯离开了医院。汽车的仪表盘上放着一份报纸，当他动手打开它时，他不知道自己为什么要阅读已经读过的故事。那是七年前的报纸了。“……袭击原因尚未确定，有证据表明，这与两位警探正在调查的一桩谋杀案有关，”他中断阅读，跳过版面上方的图片，来到最后一句：“为了拯救同僚，他在这次袭击中身中三枪，然而，根据哈特警探的说法，他一点也不后悔。”他把报纸重新叠好，夹烟的手指搭在方向盘上。  
在他发动车子的时候，有一个人正在朝他对面的货车走去，他手里拿着一套干洗店取回来的衣服。这是个稳固的世界，拉斯特想，很难相信这个世界里有人的生活会乱了套。  
“我在找莫瑞特咨询公司，”他对楼下的门房说：“不，不是雷，是瑞，两个r，我想。”  
“这儿没有这间公司。”那家伙的目光停留在体育版面，只瞥了他一眼：“它在几楼？”  
“十六楼，我想。我能直接上去看看吗？”  
“你自便，那层还没有租出去呢，”那种理所当然的口吻让他稍稍有些吃惊：“从未听说过它。”  
他在本子里划掉“工作”这一行，“医院”已经被划掉了。他抽出一张照片，朝前倾了倾身子。“你曾经见过这个人吗？”他说，但他已经知道答案了。  
他在那栋房子前徘徊了一会，犹豫着是否要进去。但他已经开始吸引别人的注意。他踏上台阶，敲了敲门，一个男人把门打开一条缝。  
“我在找库利警探，”拉斯特说：“我听说他退休以后住在这儿。”  
“嘿，”男人打断他：“如果你是来杀我的，你的开场白也太多了。”拉斯特闻到了酒气。  
“我为什么会想杀你，库利？”那张脸突然从门边消失，过了一会，又回来了。库利打开了门，他的叹息声浑浊，像是焦糖可乐。“进来吧。”  
“我不知道你想知道什么，”库利说：“特莱德的案子进展得很缓慢，你知道。控方有足够证据的时候，那家伙开始声称他有精神方面的问题，他们常这样。但我知道那群狗娘的不会放过他的，从一开始就知道，那家伙绝对会因为双重谋杀而在监狱里烂掉。”  
“你不认为他会侥幸逃脱？”拉斯特说。  
“不，因为我们抓到他以后，我发现证物上有个漏洞，”库利说：“你记得留在特莱德身上的指纹？最初证据库里的那套指纹根本不是弗朗辛的，换句话说，有人换了指纹。”  
“而你没把这件事上报。”  
“我做了，”库利苦笑：“那就是为什么我现在在这儿。”  
“你的意思是，弗朗辛根本不是凶手？”  
“或者坐上被告席的那家伙根本不是弗朗辛。”库利放下自己那杯啤酒：“过两天再来吧，我给你证据。”  
拉斯特砰地一声关上车门。发生了太多的事情，而他到目前为止还无法理出确切的头绪，唯一可以确定的是，围绕马丁的一切似乎都是虚假的。“别往下查下去，”库利说：“他们会收拾你的，正如他们收拾我一样。”  
他没有说谎，这才是拉斯特担忧的地方。  
他决定从一切开始的地方查起，他回到那栋他和马丁一起居住的房子里。衣橱，工具箱，杂物间，他把所有可以搜查的地方都搜遍了，并没有发现什么。做这一切时，他小心地避开了摄像头。他把浴室橱柜打开察看了一遍，通常那里除了马丁的处方药以外没有其他，今天也不例外。拉斯特一一梳理过那些药瓶的标签，正要把壁橱关上——突然发现其中一个药瓶似乎最近被拧开过。他打开瓶盖，把里面的药倒出。一枚钥匙跃了出来。  
他观察那枚钥匙。  
大门突然响了起来。拉斯特站起来，无声掩上浴室的门，打开水龙头。很快，马丁已经站在门口了，拉斯特听到他慢吞吞的脚步声。“拉斯特？”马丁敲了敲门：“是你吗？”  
他把倒出来的药塞回瓶子里。“拉斯特？”  
他把壁橱关上，药物放回原位，然后脱掉身上的衣物，走进淋浴头下。马丁推门进来时，他正冲到一半。“发生什么了？”马丁疑惑地看了看他：“你从来不在中午回来。”  
“一个老酒鬼吐在我身上了，”拉斯特说：“我回来洗洗。”  
马丁看上去仍然将信将疑。“凯文？”  
“凯文。”拉斯特侧过头：“进来或者出去，别他妈让门一直开着。”  
“那是个邀请吗？”马丁凑近，轻吻他的肩膀，从身后揽住了他。  
“那是个威胁。”拉斯特说，但他侧过头迎向马丁的吻。他吻上去，抓住了马丁的手放在自己腰上，大腿抬起夹住马丁的腰。马丁的手落到他的臀部，将他整个人托了起来，带着他转了个身。他把拉斯特放在洗手台上，让他背部抵住镜子。拉斯特切断那个吻，抬手去解马丁的衬衣。他粗暴地扯开那些扣子，这种动作给了马丁鼓励。马丁的手指陷入他的大腿肌肉里。他稍微松开拉斯特，抬手去解领带，但拉斯特仰头咬住他的喉结，马丁呻吟着，俯身看着他。  
“我们……得到……”他在拉斯特吻咬他的间隙里说：“……卧室里去。”  
“就在这里。”拉斯特简短地说，他的嗓子已经发哑紧绷。  
马丁托住他的膝盖，身躯挤进他双腿中，将他朝里推。拉斯特哑喘着倒在洗手台上，撑住马丁的肩膀，勉强稳住身子，洗手台上面的东西已经被扫到一旁。他的双腿打开，将马丁的头部按向自己接吻。  
手指顺着太阳穴探进马丁的头发里，他短暂地合上眼帘。  
马丁调整着自己的位置，拉斯特微微抬起腰。突然事情成了，马丁的阴茎在拉斯特的身体里，他的臀部向前胡乱冲撞着，拉斯特的背部伴随着那节奏撞在镜子上，他的胸膛不住起伏。  
拉斯特的气息凌乱，眼底一片滚烫。他摆动着腰，操着马丁的阴茎，膝盖半支着，他自己的阴茎还硬着，但他不管不顾。“操……”马丁嘶哑地说：“你是打算让我死在这儿吗？”  
拉斯特支撑起身子，盯着马丁的眼睛，他放慢速度，小幅度地摆动着胯部，双腿夹住马丁的腰。“别废话，Marty。”他哑着嗓子说，声音低下来：“操我。”  
马丁再一次撞进来，拉斯特发出哽咽的喘息，当马丁射在他体内的时候，那变成颤抖的呼吸。  
“我爱你。”马丁俯身在他耳边说。拉斯特平复着呼吸，马丁退出时他仍然双腿打开，倚在洗手台上。马丁把自己整理好以后凑近前吻他，将他的老二环入手心，拉斯特闷哼着弓起身子，马丁的手指抚弄着前端，蘸着渗出的液体打圈，拉斯特在射出来时紧紧按住洗手台。  
“我去做点午餐，你还什么都没吃吧？”拉斯特躲过了马丁侧身的那个吻，马丁并没在意，他在离开时对拉斯特挥了挥手，把自己的衬衫扔向他：“你自己的衣服都弄湿了。”他坏笑着说。  
拉斯特等待对方离开以后，试了两次，才用仍然颤抖的腿站起来，他把掉落洗手池旁的几瓶东西移开，找到了藏在肥皂盒下面的钥匙。他缓缓吁出一口气，看着镜子里的自己。  
镜子里的人套上马丁的衬衫。

 

他在一间通宵营业的咖啡店一直待到十二点，就着咖啡读完了查尔斯湖那则新闻，这才开始动身到库利家去。离开时，他非常仔细是否有人跟踪，但临街的商铺都关了门，街对面的一辆汽车是空的。确认过以后，拉斯特按照他们约定好的那样进了公用电话亭，拨通了库利家的号码。  
“是我，”他说：“我现在来拿你所说的证据。”  
他挂上电话，乘坐出租车来到库利家附近。他并没有马上下车，而是让司机停下观察了一番。他朝那所房子走去时，大概已经将近两点了。库利和他一起在沙发上落座，拉斯特给他看了看钥匙的样式，但并没有告诉他钥匙是在哪里找到的。“看起来像是保险箱的钥匙。”库利说。  
面朝花园的对开玻璃门有一扇响了一下，他和库利都听见了。“抱歉。”老警察放下茶杯。  
拉斯特点点头，表示不介意。库利穿着深色羊毛开衫，戴着一副眼镜，他转过身朝客厅另一头走去，拉斯特一看不到他的身影便站起身来，手放在枪上，一个箭步窜到书房门边。  
重物倒塌的声音。虚弱的呼救声。  
拉斯特跑向客厅，库利蜷缩着倒在地上，一扇玻璃门打破了，草坪上有被踩踏过的痕迹。拉斯特低下头查看库利的伤势。他必须弯下身来，还要分心留神花园另一头的动静。库利还有呼吸，拉斯特放下心来，正要收回手，他不动了。  
“嘿，朋友。”在他身后有一把低沉的嗓子说，一把枪对准了他脑后。  
他活动了一下下颚，试图转过身去，有什么——大概是枪托——朝着他的后脑砸了过来。  
视野变成一片黑暗。  
当他醒来时，他在一辆汽车的车后座里。不管谁在开车，毫无疑问的是这人开起来像个疯子，拉斯特呻吟着扳住汽车前座，辨别眼前发生的一切。拉斯特发出声音以后，驾驶座位上的人漫不经心地回头看了一眼。  
“我在哪，”拉斯特直到开口才发现自己的声音疲惫得不像话：“是你要杀库利吗？”  
“我？”这天晚上这个长得和他一模一样的男人的眼睛里有种过分清醒的乏味，而且焦躁不安：“我他妈的救了你。”  
说完这句什么也不说明的话以后，他抓住方向盘，狠踩了一脚油门。“现在坐稳了。”


	4. Chapter 4

他把酒瓶放到一边，把烟灰缸拨到自己的身边，靠着厨房的洗手台抽起了烟。盛着啤酒的杯子就放在烟灰缸旁边，当他往杯子里倒啤酒时，依稀还能感觉到额头上的肿块。但他把烟灰缸推到酒杯和洗手槽之间，一只手抱着自己的另一只胳膊，闷声不语抽着烟。  
他弯下腰从冰箱里取出第二罐啤酒，冰箱的嗡嗡声使得他头晕，于是他花了一点时间平复自己。在他直起身子来时，马丁就站在冰箱门后。拉斯特不知道他站在那里多久了。  
“你最好还是辞掉这份工作，你的情况越来越糟了。”马丁说。  
“辞掉工作，”拉斯特斜睨他一眼，从冰箱内抽出一瓶啤酒，“啵”一声起了盖：“然后是什么，再一次搬家？到哪里是个头，美国队长？”  
“我在担心你，拉斯特，”马丁绕过他把冰箱门关上：“你喝得越来越多了。”  
“而这和工作没关系，”他说：“你自己知道。你到底有什么没告诉我，Marty？”  
“瞧，这正是我所指的事情，你喝得太多，你开始疑神疑鬼，经常不告诉我你去哪——这都是酒精的后遗症，拉斯特。我比你清楚。我犯过这方面的错误，不能让你也继续这样下去。”  
“我是不会参加戒酒互助协会的，”拉斯特直接从啤酒瓶内喝啤酒：“也不会辞职。你在错过重点，Marty。”  
“是吗，重点是什么？”  
“重点是，”拉斯特把啤酒瓶直接放在水槽边上，朝马丁转过身来：“你到底隐瞒了什么？”  
“我？”马丁上下审视他一番：“你才是那个回家以后带着奇怪伤口的人。”  
谈话再一次陷入了僵局。屋子里太暗了，马丁把手搁在桌面上，手心不时来回滑动，拉斯特站在水槽边又喝了一杯啤酒，直接把烟灰缸里的灰烬倒进水槽里。他们谁也没看着对方。拉斯特转身绕过马丁想要离开，马丁挡在了他的跟前。“我们之间到底出了什么问题？”他说。  
“我现在不想谈这个。”拉斯特说，他站在马丁跟前但似乎并没有看着他，马丁抬起手触碰他额头上新增的伤口，他躲开了，几不可闻的一声吸气。他站直了身体，但说话仍然很吃力，那或许是脑震荡的后遗症，但更可能是酒精。“Marty。”他强调：“我现在不想谈这个。”  
他擦过马丁的肩膀离开，徒留马丁一个人站在黑暗里。

 

拉斯特能够感觉到做了噩梦，梦里他听见仪器跳动的声音，有人用皮带绑住了他的手腕和脚踝，一些类似于芯片的东西缠绕在他的手腕上，他在挣扎，但只能得到自己的急促的喘息声作为回应。一些医生模样的人环绕着他，他们忙碌着，他能听到他们的窃窃私语。  
手肘内侧有明显的刺痛，有人朝他体内注射了什么东西。  
但他无法发出声音，也不能从那张床上离开。  
他悚然一惊，从这噩梦中惊醒。床的另一侧是空的，窗帘外天色已经微亮了。拉斯特起身下床洗漱，刷牙的过程中，喉咙里有异物感。拉斯特没有理会，继续刷下去，但他把泡沫吐了出来。他吐出一块芯片模样的东西。  
他看着手心里的东西。那不是梦，有人把他当作了实验对象，他急切地翻开袖子，在手肘内侧发现了针孔。“我可以送你回去，”他想起了那个陌生人的话：“你确定这是你想要的？”  
“送我回去。”  
“好吧，你的选择，”对方咧了咧嘴：“但要是我要扮演那个把你抢劫了的家伙，最好把戏演得逼真些，这点伤可骗不了那个和你住在一起的人。”  
车门打开，他抓住拉斯特的肩膀把他拽了下来，朝着拉斯特的眼角狠狠给了他一拳。拉斯特闷哼着倒在地上。“这样看起来差不多了，”那家伙对他伸出手：“我是Crash，顺便一说。”  
“拉斯特。”  
拉斯特抓住他的手，从车道上站起来，啐掉嘴边的血。Crash揪住他的领子，在他耳边说话。  
“去吧，告诉你工作的地方的所有人，你被抢劫了——你自己选择了谎言。”  
拉斯特甩开他的手，摇摇晃晃朝街角的酒吧走去。

 

第二天早上拉斯特走下卧室楼梯时，发现马丁在沙发上睡着。他来到沙发跟前时，马丁睁开了眼睛。他惊跳了片刻，好像不确定自己在哪，随后拉斯特的目光让他安定下来。  
“是我，”拉斯特说：“我考虑过了，你说的有道理。”  
“噢是吗？”马丁咽下一个到嘴边的哈欠，揉了揉自己的鼻子，看着他。  
“没错，我决定少喝点酒，不再怀疑你，”拉斯特说：“毕竟这是我的生活。”  
“我们的生活，”马丁纠正，伴着一个微笑：“所以……你想通了？我们两个没事？”  
“我们没事，以及你最好起来洗个澡，换套衣服，”拉斯特说：“你今天早上还得工作。”  
他转身回到厨房，拾起水槽里的空啤酒瓶扔进垃圾桶里，马丁拖着脚步跟在他身后，在他抬起手打开水龙头时揽住了他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，声音听起来睡眼朦胧。  
“我想我得直接离开了，重要的工作，”他说：“我很高兴你想通了，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特朝他离开的背影注视了一会，有几分钟他只是在克服宿醉，但在他意识到以前，他已经把枪收进口袋里，坐上了自己的车子，跟在马丁的车后头，朝第十一街驶去。  
他开得很小心，所以马丁并没有发现他。一开始马丁的车子沿着固定的路线朝他自己的公司开去，但当来到十四街和第五街的街角——也就是莫瑞特公司所在地时——他并没有停留，而是开进了那儿的停车场，拉斯特从口袋里掏出包香烟，在停车场的出口处等着，马丁出来时换了一辆车子，甚至换了衣服。拉斯特跟上了他，这辆车子和马丁原来的车子相比就像一杯老式鸡尾酒和一杯圣托里尼日落一样毫无共同之处。  
拉斯特跟了将近半小时，马丁的车子来到了一片私人住宅区。他在一栋两层高的楼房前停下车子，拉斯特现在明白他为什么更换车子：这辆车在中产阶级社区更不引人注意，就好像高尔夫球棒和鳄鱼皮包在这里不引人注意一样。马丁似乎不是第一次来，他把车停在弯道上，对报警系统直接报出了口令。车库的门打开了。  
马丁把车停进去以后，拉斯特注意到二层楼上两扇正对车道的窗子都亮着。  
他在这里再也没什么事情好干，唯一能干的就是消耗时间。拉斯特靠着一辆运送家具的货车的掩护离开了，他在潜水酒吧还有活要干，经过牛扒屋的时候，他顺便用了早餐。  
接下来的一个星期拉斯特都如此度过，他逐渐发现了马丁到这个地方去的规律：每周二和周四他会到这里来，周五的晚上也在这间房子里度过。拉斯特摸清规律以后，就放弃了跟踪，他不想轻举妄动，更没必要冒险。  
他一直等到第二个星期三，马丁告诉他当晚有一个慈善晚会的时候。他独自一人开车来到那栋房子，选用了最直接的方式：他敲了敲门。一个金发小女孩来给他开了门。  
“请问哈特先生住在这吗？”拉斯特说：“我是保险公司的，有些事情需要找他本人。”  
女孩松开门，朝屋内叫起来。“妈妈，”她说：“有人来找爸爸。”  
拉斯特把烟凑近唇边，深吸了一口。他必须承认：这个结果他并没有想到。


	5. Chapter 5

“情况怎么样？”  
“他发现了什么，”马丁说：“我是说，我能感觉到。”  
“你是说，除了你是个满嘴喷粪的混球？”  
“听着，科林，”马丁瞪着对方：“拉斯特可能有很多缺点，但他不是个傻瓜。”  
“我没有说他是，”科林把雪茄移到嘴边：“他跟踪你了？”  
“有时候，但他并没有发现什么。”马丁垂下视线，盯着桌面：“我要是你，我就赶快做点什么——要不了多久拉斯特就能把所有的点联系起来。”  
“当我雇你的时候，我并没有说这是一份容易的工作，对吧？”  
马丁紧绷肩膀，身体前倾些许，视线撞入对方的视线里。  
“放松，”科林严厉地说：“别这么爱操心。要是我们手里没有谈判的筹码，我们就不会把自己卷入这件事当中。总部的人不是傻瓜，马丁。”  
马丁收回搁在他脸上的视线，一只手搁在咖啡杯上。房间里的凉意开始攀上他的脊背，钻入他的衬衫里。“你这是什么意思？”他说。  
但科林回到了自己的椅子上，雪茄叼在嘴里。“我的意思是，回到那所房子里，做我一开始雇你去做的事：如果他没有起疑，很好。如果他起了疑心，那么就打消他的疑心。”  
马丁放下咖啡杯，听到身后有两对脚步走进房间，一前一后，至少两个人站在他的椅背后面。他明白今天的会议结束了。“那么Crash？”他挠了挠自己的胡茬。  
“这个你不需要担心，那家伙是我的问题，”科林朝他倾身，在他耳边低声说：“不是你的。”  
马丁注视他半晌，哼了一声。他摩挲着椅子的扶手。“这些，咳，克隆人，你到底要对他们干什么？”  
科林哈哈大笑。“现在问这个太晚了，你不觉得吗？你真想知道？”  
马丁报以一笑。“来让我吃惊吧，科林。”  
科林•麦肯纳耸耸肩。他躬身拉开一个抽屉，然后递给马丁几张照片和一份看起来像是诊疗报告的东西。“这是我们最早的两名实验对象，”他说：“都患有同样的疾病。基因缺陷，这是医疗团队最终的结论。我们只是希望在损害发生之前挽救这一切——这是在为他们着想。”  
“他们死了？”马丁的视线落在诊疗报告书上：“我真正的问题是，还有多少个，科林？”  
科林盯着他几秒钟，脸上的笑意冷下去。他端起马克杯喝咖啡，同时朝马丁身后打了个手势。  
“送客。”他说。

 

拉斯特和Crash坐在高脚凳上，酒保给他们送来两大杯啤酒。他漫不经心，在木头吧台边沿敲着还没点燃的香烟一头，酒吧里播着乔•希尔的曲子。  
Crash给自己斟了一杯啤酒，对着拉斯特的酒杯转了转瓶身，同样给他倒满，然后管酒保打了个响指，要了两注威士忌，将威士忌直接倒入杯中的啤酒里。他掏出夹克口袋里半卷好的大麻烟，拿舌尖舔了舔，把刚卷好的烟递给拉斯特。拉斯特抬眼盯着他。  
“哈。”Crash说。他抽回手，卷烟凑近自己嘴边，眼睛却斜瞟拉斯特。拉斯特收回视线，从西装外套里抽出打火机，看也不看顺着柜台边沿朝Crash滑了过去。  
打火机啪一声点着了，火焰细细烤着纸边。Crash用完打火机以后把它攥在手里。  
“那么，”他吁出一口烟，手肘撑在吧台上，歪头看拉斯特：“你打算怎么办？”  
拉斯特凝神望着杯中的啤酒，恍惚地摇头。“我不知道，”他低声说：“我也许得回那所房子里去。”  
“那是为什么，嗯？”Crash并不显得十分惊讶。  
“去找到一些答案？”拉斯特抿着嘴唇对他摇摇头：“我不是来这里寻求你的建议的，Crash。”  
“那么，新的问题是，”Crash眯起眼睛打量着他：“你到底来这里干什么？”  
拉斯特把酒杯朝自己转了半圈，一口饮尽剩下的酒。他拧头看着Crash，眼睛通红，呼吸沉重。他歪着身子够着酒瓶，随后把一根香烟衔入自己嘴里，朝Crash倾身。  
两人的香烟末端相触，拉斯特口中的烟点燃了。他抬起视线，吸了口气。  
“我来问你一些事情，”他垂下眼皮凝视点亮的烟：“直觉告诉我你知道这些事情。”  
“我们是克隆人，”Crash抢在他跟前开口：“但我并不喜欢用这个C打头的词。我还没找出是谁制造了我们，但我们是某些人的实验对象——杀死我们，观察我们，培育我们，全是他们的决定。至于马丁，他是你的监视人，是他们放在实验对象身边的观察者。”  
他钦灭烟头，干了一杯啤酒。拉斯特低哼了一声，看着他。  
“你还真是个混蛋。”  
“你来找的我，这意味着你想要知道这些破事。”  
“唔，所以你就全说出来了，对吧，”拉斯特慢条斯理地说：“科林这个名字你有印象吗？”  
“他管理所有的监视人，他们向他汇报。”  
拉斯特点点头，他吐出一口长气，慢慢抬起已经有醉意的眼皮。“你也有监护人，吭？”  
“不，我是个孤儿，”Crash轻蔑地吐出这个字眼：“领养的，在过去十年里，我确保不和这些狗娘养的杂种建立任何联系。”  
“让我猜猜，”拉斯特的视线穿过烟雾落在他脸上：“这里面有个故事？”  
“那和你无关，拉斯特。”Crash端起酒杯喝了一口，但始终盯着拉斯特的眼睛：“你有个计划，还是怎么的？我是说，你是个警察，蠢货。”  
“曾经是。”拉斯特纠正道，Crash俯身看着他的脸，鼻息喷在他的脸上，他的胳膊肘和拉斯特的碰在一起。“当真？”Crash轻蔑地笑了笑：“你花了七年才发现这个骗局，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特从他手里夺下打火机，当着他的面塞回口袋里。他站起身，Crash伸手按住他的胳膊。  
“我需要一把枪。”拉斯特说。  
“你需要的，”Crash和他脸对着脸，视线落在他嘴唇上：“是清醒的头脑，伙计。”  
“Crash，”拉斯特低声叫出对方的名字，他自鼻间深深吸气：“你答应来这里见我的。”  
Crash慢悠悠拧过头看了一眼酒吧里的人，再回头转向他，他的喉结动了动，声音冷得像是酒杯底部的冰块。“我也许认识个人，能帮你搞到枪，”他说：“周五在这儿见，我会联络你。”  
拉斯特点头，拱起肩膀，重新转向属于自己的那杯啤酒。“我很抱歉朝你开过枪。”他说。  
“别再说这些屁话了，”Crash厉声说：“要是你真想道歉，就让自己活到周五，混球。”  
拉斯特视线移向他，Crash抽回自己的胳膊，夺过他手上的酒一饮而尽，挑衅似地望着他。  
“周五见。”他说。

 

拉斯特非常清楚下一步是什么，至于他是否喜欢这一步，却又完全是另一回事。在回家以前，他去了趟第九分局，结果没有一个人愿意让他看一眼库利的案子。两个警探告诉他那是库利过去办过的一个案子——桑尼•班克斯，最近才因为良好行为而获释，他从伊利诺伊州来到了这里——的报复行为。这很有意思，在回程中他想道，光是他们竟然让他知道班克斯的名字这一点，听起来就非常可疑。但你能干什么呢？  
他回到了马丁和他共同居住的房子，拆掉了所有的监控设备，马丁回来时，拉斯特坐在客厅的一把椅子上，灯光亮起的瞬间马丁看见了他：一条腿搁在另一条腿上，枪口朝外。  
“嘿，马丁。”拉斯特面无表情地说：“我们得谈谈，不能再拖延了。给你自己找把椅子。”  
“拉斯特，操，”马丁僵硬地咧嘴笑笑：“那是我的枪？”  
“坐下，马丁。”拉斯特稳稳地抬起了枪口，迎上马丁的视线。  
“我们明天再谈，你都醉成这样了，”马丁盯着他的脸：“这是不能接受的，拉斯特。”  
“像是这一切还有什么意义似的，我已经知道了一切，”拉斯特没动：“没必要伪装下去了。”  
马丁脸上的笑容消失了。两人很长一段时间谁也没开口，马丁垂下视线盯着地毯，再次抬起头时，他的目光锐利。“好吧，”他说，举起两只手抓住椅子背：“要是你不介意的话，我得喝点酒。”  
“威士忌就在你身后。”拉斯特说。  
马丁走到客厅另一头，给自己倒了杯酒，一口气喝掉大半，转身面向拉斯特。  
“我很高兴这场闹剧终于结束了。”他说。他把椅子拖到自己身边，坐了下来，就坐在拉斯特的对面。“你个蠢货，马丁，”拉斯特的视线动也没动：“我早该知道这一切童子军的行为都是场表演——事实上，我更喜欢过去那个你，那时候你还有种幽默感，你知道。”  
马丁嗅了嗅细颈瓶里头的酒，耸了耸肩。“你说你有问题要问我，问吧。”  
“你监视我的生活有多久了？”拉斯特问。  
“大概七年，在那场枪案过后，”马丁对他露出个笑容：“一开始，我并不想接下这个任务，你知道你有多么难以接近——但那时候我需要现金，科林找到了我——其余的你都知道了。”  
“那场枪案，”拉斯特说：“那是个圈套，对吗？”  
“唔，”马丁翘起一条腿，摇晃着手中的酒杯：“这要看你从哪个方面去看了，拉斯特：子弹是真的，枪也是真的，我的伤口也是真的。”  
“那么，最后两个问题，”拉斯特眯起眼睛看着他：“库利是你杀的？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，拉斯特，”马丁皱起眉头：“库利？他不是已经退休了？”  
“回答我的问题，”拉斯特继续说道：“特莱德的案子，是你换了指纹？”  
“耶稣基督啊，拉斯特，”马丁摇摇头：“我压根不知道你在说什么，我没有杀过任何人，自从在法庭作证那天以后我就没见过库利了，特莱德的案子，那不是专案小组的事？你是否想过这一切都只是你自己在脑子里虚构出来的？你喝太多酒了。”  
“比不上你多，Marty，”拉斯特换上一副嘲讽的语调：“如果我们当中有人知道如何享乐，那就是你。有多少次你半夜回到这里，身上带着香水味，嗯？玛姬和孩子，那又是怎么回事？”  
马丁冷下脸来，他瞪着拉斯特。“操，”他说：“操——你到过那所房子？”  
“嗯哼，”拉斯特说：“还有什么是你没有告诉我的，马丁？”  
“取决于你想知道什么，”马丁换上一副笑脸，他走向拉斯特：“听着，再给我一次机会——”  
他猛地挥出一拳朝向拉斯特的眉骨，另一只手抓住对方的后背，拉斯特连人带椅子倒在了地说，转了半圈爬起来，迎面撞上他的肩膀。马丁试图摁住他的肩膀，但拉斯特的枪托高高举起，朝他脑袋砸过去，马丁弯下腰一躲，但随即失去平衡倒在了地面上，拉斯特骑在他身上，对准他的鼻子就是一拳。马丁闷哼一声，低声笑了起来，望着拉斯特对准他的额头举起枪。  
“你不会朝我开枪的，拉斯特，”他扬起嘴角，揉去自己嘴角的血：“你不是天生干这个的。”  
“这我可说不准，马丁，”拉斯特站起身，抬手拭去眉骨上的血，目光钉在马丁脸上：“在地上别动，说不定我会送你回老家的。你们已经知道Crash了，对吗？”  
“这不是你现在需要操心的事，”马丁叹口气，在地板上坐了起来：“科林告诉我他们手里有可以谈判的筹码——这个，这才是你需要担心的，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特猛吸口气，看着自己在马丁虹膜上的倒影。“为什么告诉我这个？”  
“我不知道，”马丁耸耸肩：“也许我真的是个蠢货，现在你要开枪，开吧。”  
拉斯特把他拽了起来，枪对准他的后心，他把车钥匙和手机扔给马丁，推搡着他走向门口，马丁踉跄了几步，望着拉斯特。  
“拿起你的钥匙，”拉斯特侧头看着他，看不清情绪：“带我去见见这个科林。”

 

Crash在绳索围成的简陋擂台上后退两步，专注地躲避着迎面而来的拳头。今天和他对上的是一个爱尔兰人，个头大，凶狠，几乎不知道后退为何物。他的雨点拳头般地落向Crash，手指上的铜指套在他出拳时映射着拳场的灯光，很能迷惑对手。  
Crash必须在心中小心地计算他的防守，围绕他们的人群已经开始变得疯狂。大块头朝他的侧面挥来一记拳头，要是打中，必然折断他的肋骨，但他敏捷地跳开了，他绕到爱尔兰人防守较弱的一面，回敬了他一记，爱尔兰人的半个身子离开了地面，朝他扑来，裁判吹起口哨，好不容易将他们分开，Crash朝地上啐了一口血，抹去淌到眼睛里的血，爱尔兰人朝他接近，一拳挥向他的上腹部，Crash侧身躲避时在他们头顶响起了警用手枪的鸣击。一些人群朝外涌去，空气中充满了对骂，Crash把爱尔兰人摁倒在地，朝他的鼻梁猛击，对周围的乱子毫不理会。那家伙露出羞愧的神情，嘴角淌出白沫，开始用盖尔语求饶。  
警棍戳到Crash的肩膀他才把对方放开。他拽住绳索，睁开肿起的右眼朝身后看了看，站了起来。  
“我是怎么告诉你的，一个星期以前？”条子递给他一根烟：“让你收敛点，嗯？我说了没有？第九局让我们扫荡这附近的街区，黑市拳击就在扫荡的名单上。”  
Crash靠着绳网叼着烟，闭着眼睛呼吸。“别和我废话，戴维，你这两场都赢了不少。”  
“对，但这回我也保不了你了，你得跟我回去一趟。”  
“为了什么？”Crash转过身，活动了一下手臂，他的额头撞破了，肩膀上的瘀伤反而显得没有那么触目惊心，他藐视的目光扫过巡警的脸：“你开始找我麻烦了，戴维？”  
“这和我无关，来自上面的命令，他们指明要你，”手铐卡嗒一声扣在了Crash的手腕上，戴维拧着他的胳膊让他转过身来，扣住了另一头：“你这回又惹了谁，Crash？”  
Crash盯着他，吐掉嘴里的烟，睁开半肿的眼。“操你，戴维。”他说。  
“噢，还是词汇这么丰富，”巡警舔了舔下唇，对他微微一笑：“这回你可算是完了。”  
他摁着Crash的后脑将他压入警车的后座上，Crash朝窗外看了一眼，救护车正抬起那个爱尔兰人和几个同样受了伤的拳手，而戴维朝后座看了一眼。“告诉我，Crash，”他戴上墨镜，两手抓住方向盘：“你是怎么忍受这种生活的，嗯？每天都过得像是他妈的最后一天？”  
“要是我告诉你，”Crash动了动嘴唇：“你也得过上这种‘罪犯的低级生活’了，戴夫。”  
“哈，”戴维戴上墨镜：“直觉告诉我，三十六个小时以后，你就会唱首不同的歌了，Crash。”  
他摔上车门，发动了车子，车子穿过看热闹的人群，鱼贯而去。


	6. Chapter 6

“Martin，你不该到这里来找我，”科林皱着眉头说：“我不是说过吗？除非发生了什么大事，只有我联系你，你不能到这里来找我。你难道忘了吗？”  
“我没忘，”Martin对他咧嘴一笑：“我的记忆还新鲜着哪，科林。”  
科林古怪地打量着他，Martin知道他现在注意到了自己脸上的伤口。“那么你到底是来——”  
“他只是个领路人，”Rust从门边走出，端着枪：“我才是真正来见你的，科林。”  
科林一瞬间盯着他，好像看见耶稣复生了似的，他看了看Martin，随后露出个干巴巴的笑容。  
“你不知道你在干什么，Rust。”他用劝诱的口吻说：“不知道这会给你带来什么样的后果。”  
“我想我知道得很清楚。”Rust离开门边，走向科林：“现在，坐下。”  
“好吧，我们谈谈，”科林没动，他用手掌揉了揉额头：“你来找我，证明你想要和我谈谈。”  
“我给你的印象是个喜欢直接动手的人，还是个喜欢空谈的人？”Rust说：“坐下。”  
科林在椅子上坐下，和Martin正对面。Martin把两手插进口袋深处，舔了舔嘴角，他尝到了干涸的血块的味道。科林整了整自己的袖口，看着Rust。  
Rust关上门，站在门边处，摄像头无法照到的地方。他端着枪，对准科林的额头。  
“监控设备，”Rust抬手指了指：“关了它，科林。”  
对方照做了。Rust离开门边，朝他走近了些，枪口抵在他的太阳穴上。“现在，Martin不认为到这里来找你是个好主意，但我说服了他，”Rust平淡地说：“我猜这足以回答你的问题了。”  
“清楚明了。”科林沙哑地说，他看了Martin一眼。  
“那么，轮到我的问题了，”Rust微微点了点头，但并没有看他：“说吧。”  
科林的脸色变得铁青。“我并不能告诉你多少，Rust，他们派我来只是管理监视人和收集实验数据的。”  
“这并不是我的问题。”  
科林干咽口唾沫。“在几年前，”他说：“我想大概是在九五年，我们最早的两名实验对象换上了一种可怕的疾病。他们生命垂危，克劳德博士的团队发现在这一组实验对象恐怕有都同样的基因缺陷，这是他们患病的原因。我们只是希望在损害发生之前挽救这一切，Rust，召回他们，说服他们接受治疗，把损害控制到最低程度——这是在为你们着想。”  
“那场枪案，”Rust好像没有听见似的：“我是说那场发生在七年前，让Martin和我辞职的案子，究竟是怎么一回事？”  
“唔，那时候我们需要迅速找到一个理由，让你信任Martin，”科林亮出一个冰冷的笑容：“那个案子当时正是热门，而弗朗辛是个渣滓，要是他死了，没人会问为什么——于是我们找到了。”  
“所以，Martin当时所做的一切，”Rust轻声说：“也在计划之中？”  
科林望着Martin。“这应该让他告诉你，Rust，”他突然变得强硬：“不管你想干什么，让我先对你说明——你不能杀了我。你也不能套出什么，我不会告诉你更多的事情了。”  
“为什么，”Rust拉开一把椅子，在上面坐下，往后一靠：“假如我现在杀了你呢？”  
“那么你就永远不会见到你的女儿了。”科林说。  
Rust猛地吸了口气，定了定神，他的视线锁住科林的视线。“你说什么？”  
“你是否常有那种感觉，这一切都模糊不清，你不确定自己在那，不确定自己的周围是什么，一切都像是一场噩梦？”科林盯着他说：“你从噩梦中醒来，不知道自己要去哪，也不知道自己来自何方？一个亲人将改变这一切，Rust，一个有血缘关系的亲人将改变这个。”  
Rust侧过头看着Martin。他的声音干巴巴的。“你知道这个吗？”Martin死死咬住口腔。  
“你他妈到底在说什么，科林？”Rust猛地站起，对准那张脸给了对方一拳，科林歪向一边，但他撑直身子坐了起来，神色如常：“你刚才说我有什么？”  
“你的女儿在我们手里，Rust，这就是为什么你不能动我，”科林活动了一下下颚，朝他仰起头笑笑：“我给你一周时间，好好考虑一下你的选择，你要是选择与我们合作，克劳德博士的团队会帮助你——你只需要到研究室来报道，接受公司的安排。”  
Rust摇摇头。他的视线遇到了Martin，在他眼眸中有种希望的微光突然熄灭了，他现在看上去像是一座不堪重负的机器，只勉强凭借意志力运转。Martin看着他，一言不发。  
“我怎么知道你说的是真的？”Rust说。  
“你可以找到她的出生记录，”科林耸耸肩：“但你自己心里清楚，不是吗，Rust？他们并没有完全清除你对那段生活的记忆，这意味着有时候当你做梦时，你会梦到——”  
Rust动了动肩膀，科林朝右后方一歪，Martin扳住了Rust的肩膀，但那时科林已经连人带椅子倒在了地上。Rust躬身给了他一巴掌，把他的头打得偏到了一边。  
科林笨拙地动了动，弓起身子抱着头。Rust甩开Martin的胳膊，站起身来。  
“你也知道这件事情？”Rust转向Martin.  
“我发誓，”Martin看着他的眼睛说：“我不知道这件事，Rust，你得相信我。”  
Rust盯着他的脸，把手上的枪搁在他手掌上。“想要阻止我离开这儿，Marty？想要把我送给这些狗腿子，把我变成他们的研究对象？随便你，操，来吧，我倒希望你试试看。”  
Martin沉重地吐出一口气，他捏住枪，手指停在扳机上。  
Rust转身跨过在地上翻滚的科林，Martin拽住他的胳膊，Rust看着他。“Rust，”Martin说：“你不能就这么离开，科林的说法也许只是狗屎，也许他们手里并没有——”  
Rust扯开他的胳膊，对他摇了摇头。“你干嘛帮我挡子弹，Marty？”他听起来像是个放弃了一切，不再在乎这个世界的人：“你干嘛帮我挡子弹？”  
Martin目送他跨过科林，迈步走向房门，他的感觉像是再一次经历了小巷里的射击，子弹钻进了他的腹部。

 

Rust坐在椅子上，面部表情僵硬如石头，领子上染着血迹。柜台后面的人奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“我很抱歉，先生，”对方说：“但这个箱子里的东西已经被取走了。”  
“已经被取走了？”Rust说：“我能问问是什么人取走的吗？”  
“抱歉，先生，但——是不是哪里出了问题？”  
“没有问题，”Rust强自镇定下来：“我只是想要知道谁把保险箱里的东西取走了。我是说，钥匙毕竟在我手里。”  
“那是好几天以前的事了，先生，”银行职员的瞳孔里闪过惊讶：“难道不是你自己取走的吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“唔，他……他看起来和您一模一样，先生。”  
Rust垂下视线，看了看自己掌心的钥匙，他随后抬起头，看了看周围。“我能看看那天你们这里的监控录像吗？”他说。  
对方眼里的疑虑更浓了。  
“听着，也许我哪天喝醉了，到过这儿，而我自己忘了，”Rust对他露出疲惫的微笑：“我需要确认一下——我不会找你们麻烦的，我保证。”  
“尽管是这样，先生……”  
“听着，Sid，”Rust瞥了一眼他胸前的卡片上的名字：“我要怎么做你才愿意让我看一眼录像，嗯？”他疲惫不堪，已经十二个小时没有阖眼，他正在失去耐心。  
他揪着Sid的领子按住他的喉咙的时候，一张属于科林的员工通行证从他口袋内滑了出来。  
“你是Horizon公司的，”那家伙态度突然变了：“你怎么不早说，先生？稍等一会。”  
Rust紧盯着监控录像的屏幕，在那个家伙打开保险箱时，抬手指了指。“这儿，”他说：“在这儿停下。拉近点。”  
他突然不动弹了，因为他看清了屏幕上的人，哪怕那人改变了自己的打扮，但Rust仍然认出了他，也许那就是人们所说的感应。“该死的Crash。”他听到自己说。  
他走出银行大门，顺着街道走向自己的车子的时候，公用电话亭里的电话突然响了起来。Rust朝自己的两侧看了看，四周并没有别人，但现在，事情的进展再怎么疯狂他也不觉得奇怪了。  
他取下话筒。“你要找的那个人，”一个声音说：“现在在第九分局的牢房里。准备好保释金，去找一个叫做戴夫的条子，别耽误时间。”  
“你是谁？”Rust说。  
“现在不是谈这个的时候，想想你的女儿，”那个声音说：“你梦到过她，对吗？”  
Rust攥紧手中的保险箱钥匙，颤抖着，呼出一口长长的气。电话挂断了。

 

Crash出现在和Rust约定地点的酒吧里，挂着懒洋洋的冷笑朝Rust耸肩。他那粗糙的，黄油融化般的目光简直是在告诉酒吧里的所有人——Rust从九分局把他保释出来以后他干了些什么：黑麦威士忌，海洛因，兴奋剂。他慢吞吞地拖出一把椅子，双手滑过裹了天鹅绒的椅子背，这才坐下去，他的呼吸里掺杂着潮润的气息，舌头不住舔着干裂的下唇，目光惺忪。当他竖起手肘，抬高打火机给自己点烟的时候，汗水润湿的头发贴在前额上。  
“再过几年，”Rust告诉他：“你就找不到地方打进去了，所以趁好他妈的就收。”  
“别废话，”Crash的视线与打火机吐出的火舌平齐：“已经在警局听了十六小时的废话了。”  
Rust盯着他，Crash朝他耸起肩，手肘在镶木头贴边的吧台上抻直了，拈着香烟。通宵被关在号子里让他的眼神透出戾气，浑身散发着汗水和酒精味儿，而且他看起来颇为暴躁。Rust把几个脏杯子扔进水槽里，拧开橡木桶，给两个浅肤色的男人倒了黑麦威士忌和一桶啤酒。  
没人在乎酒保在想什么，这使得他有机会想想接下来该怎么办。Crash扬起下颚盯着他，突然抿紧嘴唇，眼角的纹路皱起。“你……”Crash没说下去：“发生什么事了？”  
“什么也没有。”Rust回答。  
在Crash伸手点燃第二根香烟时，Rust眼皮没抬，他抓住Crash的胳膊，把打火机从他的指间拨出来，扔进垃圾桶里。“要是你死在这，”他带着淡淡嘲讽说：“我就永远别想拿到枪了。”  
“喔，原来如此。”Crash阖着眼皮慢悠悠地说：“你想在这儿呢，还是我们到楼上去交易？”  
Rust把一箱啤酒搬到吧台后面，关上还在滴水的啤酒桶，扫了他一眼。Crash咧嘴一笑，朝他倾身，低着头对准他的脸喷出一口烟，辛辣的烟草气味盈满Rust的呼吸。他摇摇头。  
“楼上。”他说。  
Crash拽着沉重的步子跟着他爬上狭窄的楼梯，杰西在这间酒吧的二楼租了个房间，有时候允许Rust值夜班以后在这儿歇脚。Rust拧转钥匙的时候，Crash懒洋洋地歪着肩膀靠在墙角。但当那扇门打开的时候，他先Rust一步钻了进去，动作意外地敏捷。“东西呢？”Rust说。  
他从身上掏出一包东西，塞到Rust手里，沙哑地哼了一声。“忘了什么枪，试试这个，伙计。”  
Rust低头看了一眼——只一眼——随后绷直了脖子。他的下颚曲线突出来，抓住Crash的肩膀把他按在了门上。他死死地拧住了Crash的胳膊，死气沉沉地看进他眼睛里。  
“你他妈对我说什么，嗯？”Rust的喉咙发紧：“你刚才给我看的是什么？”  
“你知道得很清楚。”Crash喘息着说。  
“我已经三十六个小时没有合过眼了，当我摆脱了科林以后，还得到他妈的警局去交你的保释金，而你给我看的是什么？”Rust凑近他的脸，把胳膊拧紧了些：“再说一遍？”  
“你，知道得，”Crash从唇缝里一字一句地说：“很清楚，伙计。”他怪笑了一下，这冲淡了他目光里的阴鸷。Rust盯着他瞅了片刻，避开他的目光，拽着他的胳膊将他摁在墙边。  
Crash伏在墙上，高高举着胳膊，脸紧贴着墙壁，但目光却锐利地投向了他。Rust把手探进他的夹克内，擦过他的肋骨，仔细将他搜了一遍。“你还带着什么，嗯？”  
“什么也没有，”Crash仰着头眯着眼睛说：“戴夫和他的手下把我的所有东西都搜走了，就连这包玩意也是拿今晚挣来的钱在意大利人那里换到的。说起这个，你真的不打算试试？”  
Rust低哼了一声，松开他，伸手去拿烟。Crash翻了个身，靠在墙边望着他。  
“我不过这种生活很久了，”Rust瞅了瞅地上那包海洛因，再看了看他：“你该试试别的销路。”  
“但你打算重新过上这种生活，不是吗？”Crash说：“还是这只是场表演？”  
Rust冷漠地看了他一眼，抽身打算拉开两人间的距离，Crash抬手抓住Rust的胯下，Rust闷哼了一声。Crash叼着烟，猛一用力，Rust嘶声弓起了脊背，Crash从鼻间轻蔑地低哼。  
他的膝盖抵住Rust的，下巴微仰，就这么拽住Rust的脖颈，狠狠吻了上来，两人的嘴唇撞在了一起。Rust颤栗地颤抖着，Crash贴着他的嘴唇发出喘息，他慵懒地，毫不在意地逗弄着Rust的舌头。Rust抓住他的手腕，断开这个吻时，Crash抬起眼，满不在乎。  
“他们对你说了什么，”Rust垂下头，轻吸了口气，再次抬起目光：“戴夫和其他人？”  
“他们想让我，”Crash耸耸肩，目光突然变得像是浓稠的柏油：“杀了你，heh。”  
“你会吗？”Rust紧盯着他的眼睛。他早该知道他们会找到Crash的，他应该猜到。  
“我不确定，唔，”Crash讥讽地抬起眼，嘴角一抹自嘲的笑：“也许你喜欢这么生活——”  
他的话没说完，因为Rust拽住他的头发，一只手掐住他的喉结迫使他扬起了头，Crash住了嘴，报以阴郁凝视。Rust微微后退，拉开两人之间的距离，Crash凑上前追索一个吻，但Rust将他粗暴地翻了过去。  
Rust将他压在深灰色墙面上，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，深深地呼吸。Crash有一瞬间感到迟疑，他从没见过这样的Rust，好像有什么暴力的，不顾后果的东西在他身体里点燃了，伴随着绝望，冷酷的分子，Rust摁住他的脖子，缓慢而肆意地吻着他，Crash难耐地喘息着，微微耸起肩膀。Rust的嘴唇下移到他的后颈，品尝着那儿的皮肤，Crash含糊地呻吟着，因为自己还能让Rust失控多少感到兴奋，这比任何兴奋剂都管用，一股颤栗直接滑下他的脊椎，让他的皮肤上起了针刺的感觉。  
他觉得快要支撑不住自己了。所幸Rust的手臂撑着他。  
Rust抓住他的手腕，把他的手引向他自己的皮带时，Crash微微转过身寻找和对方的目光，但Rust并没有看着他。Rust垂下头，膝盖顶进他的腿间。“你从来都是这样和男人提枪就上，嗯？”Rust从齿缝间吸气，沉甸甸的话语仿佛迟疑：“润滑剂在哪？”  
“润滑剂，那是什么，”Crash轻蔑地，像个瘾君子般苍白挑衅地冷笑：“要是你打算干这个，快点。我们可没有一整晚时间。”  
Rust回应般把他推了一把，让他整个身体贴上墙，已经受伤的地方立刻控诉般地生疼，戴夫给他的那几拳的效应还没过去，现在伴随着肾上腺素和欲望的刺激，简直火辣辣的。但这很好，好像Ramada旅店和八号球一样，廉价，赤裸而直接，正是他需要的。  
Rust紧了紧抓住他的手指，命令般将他的手送向自己的皮带。  
Crash胡乱解开自己的皮带，裤子褪到脚踝，他的老二沉重地垂在双腿间。Rust贴着他的后颈呼吸，那些抓住他如此紧的手指直接陷入他的皮肤里，直接使得他兴奋起来。他在Rust抓住他的胯部时发出柔和的喉音，不顾后果地朝后顶去。Rust的手掌紧贴住他的肋部。  
“进来——”Crash觉得自己的声音听起来粗重而下流：“操他妈的，进来，Rust。”


	7. Chapter 7

Crash紧窄的屁股摆动着，胯部以一种不知廉耻的节奏缓慢画着圈，顶向Rust的阴茎。他的腰轻微摇晃着，屁股紧贴着Rust的老二摩擦。Rust把他按在墙上，紧扣住他的腰，阴茎顶入臀缝，Crash轻浅地吐气，瘦削的手指在墙上拧起来。  
Rust把他整个人都困住了，上臂环过他的腰间，直接将他的腰胯拽向自己。Rust的嘴唇贴上他颈侧，惩罚般往上，冰冷的吻，带着私人空间被侵犯的那种愤怒。Crash闭上眼感受Rust沉沉的呼吸，但依然觉得不够，一切还没达到他想要的那个目的。  
他的皮带被解开了，裤子褪到了脚踝，Rust的手掌撩起皮夹克里的T恤，暧昧的掌心紧贴着他的胸前，Crash在被掌控和剥离的空隙间挣扎，Rust的抚触冰冷而亲昵，带着一定程度地掌控，但好像只是想要靠近。在混乱中，Crash的肋部贴上了墙，他的眼睛半睁半闭，偶尔含混的呻吟泛出辛辣的醉意。Rust的阴茎紧挨着他的臀缝来回，那里已经湿润地一团糟。  
Rust的背部紧贴着他，双手掌控他体内所有的敏锐的神经，他偏着头，带着某种屈辱的赤裸感，呼吸一次次打上了墙。Rust抓住他的手腕，抽离开他们之间的距离时，他几乎感到失落。Rust僵硬的举动，向来是Crash预想中的一部分，他微微扬起头想要探知对方的下一步举动，Rust摸索到两人契合的地方，直接探入两根手指，一直没入到指节。突然侵入的异物紧紧地抵着他，压在他最脆弱的地方，Crash一下紧绷起来，沙哑着嗓子骂出一声操。他咕哝着屁股朝Rust的手掌抬起，Rust又加入了一根手指。  
Crash听见自己的仓促的呼吸，他的呻吟乱了步调，他胡乱支撑着自己，甚至从喉咙里发出一声干笑。他他妈的不会叫得像个小姑娘似的，但他的喘息里已经露出了呻吟的调子，呼吸声也颤巍巍地抬高了。他把手肘抬高，上臂和头颅平行，眼睑半睁。Rust用称不上温柔的举动拿手指操着他，甚至没费事退去他的内裤，只是把它推到一边，剩余的布料缠绕在Rust的手掌上，推挤在已经敏感饱胀，无法再承受一丝接触的囊袋上。  
Rust的拇指隔着布料抚过已经湿漉漉的臀缝，Crash哽住一声呻吟，徒劳地试图直起身子，但那些手指一下插到了底。Crash猛地紧绷身体，发出一声脆弱的，不像自己的声音，他的脊背弓起，战栗地保持着自己的呼吸。这他妈的太邪恶了，要是他忘了自己下一步该干什么，那可不能怪他自己，是Rust——Rust那样紧挨着他，怀抱紧裹着他，却显得满不在乎地看他崩溃碎裂。  
Crash失神片刻才恢复自己，他睁着汗湿的眼，勉强腾出手腕，套弄硬的不行的自己，但Rust却直接拽下了他下身的最后一件布料，整根老二径直操了进来，把他钉在了墙上，一下就进到了底，甚至没给他喘息的时间。Crash紧绷着，他打碎的，湿漉漉的呼吸就落在他自己的嘴唇上，他的脖颈无力地在Rust的手掌里颤动，他觉得自己被撕裂了，那疼痛好像第一次有人决定给他弄个纹身——但同样地，这感觉很好，烧灼的欲望真他妈完美，没有中间过程，没有废话，Rust直接进入他，掌控着他，他觉得自己属于什么——这种感觉从未有过。  
Rust弄伤了他，而那狗娘养的知道，哪怕如此，Rust仍然在每一次操进来时把他拉向自己，迫使他的屁股抬高迎接这一切。他动得又狠又快，而且每一次都直接操到底。他是那样用力，粗俗，满不在乎，Crash很快颤抖着软下膝盖，呻吟着，骂着脏话，因为哭泣的热意盈上眼眶而死死闭着眼睑。他一面沙哑地咕哝着“对，就是这样”，“快他妈的操我，Rust”，一面大口吸气，仿佛他还是个第一次尝到古柯碱的雏儿——他发出的不体面声响愈来愈多，而Rust却处于完全的安静，除了一次又一次把老二往他体内送。  
Crash硬的要命，已经投降了，天杀地失去了节奏，他的粗重喘息带着颤抖的尾音，几乎就在Rust干到他的敏感点的时刻，他真正地哽咽出声。但Rust不喜欢这样，Rust靠近了些，胸膛抵着他的脊背，令他整个人死死挨在墙上，没有一点活动的空间，然后换了个节奏：他不再真正地离开，只是每次抽出一些，再狠狠地捣入，因为狭小的空间而简直就是把Crash钉在了他的阴茎上。每次捣入时，Rust的手粗暴地捂住了他的嘴，拦住他的声音。Crash勉强含住探入他口腔内的带着烟味的手指，如果这是一场较量，他要让对方也感到被亵渎。  
最后几下顶得太狠，Crash抓住对方的手腕，因为他有点站不住脚。他深深颤抖着射了出来，所有的声音都被Rust捂在了喉咙里，他毫无准备，指缝里仍然带着墙面被抓下来的碎屑，出于高潮过后的虚软中，他眯着眼睛舔了舔Rust的手指。Rust死死埋在他体内射了出来，那感觉让他禁不住地滚动着喉结，额头抵在自己的手肘上，害怕表情会泄露他的样子。  
高潮过后没有多久，Rust便把自己抽了出来，他松开Crash的肩胛骨，像是他俩完事了。  
Crash一片狼藉，眼眶因为汗水而迷蒙，要是口袋有一根干燥的香烟，他现在绝对需要来上两口。他咽了口唾沫，表现得好像自己方才并没有叫得像个娘们，没有咬住嘴唇，因为体内灌满男人的精液而抖个不停，他舔着嘴唇，在Rust背对他走过房间时，仍想品尝那根老二的热度和硬度，但那可以下次再说。他完全被操开了，耳朵和颧骨仍然发烫，眼眶是湿的。  
他躬下身，假装手腕没发抖，但过了一会才提上裤子。Rust朝他转过脸来时，脸上的神情依然淡漠，好像他们并没有操过，只不过是陌生人。他甩给Crash打火机，把烟盒递了过来。  
“去你妈的，”Crash对上Rust的眼神，舔了舔唇：“我要留在这儿，你欠我的。”  
“随便你。”Rust的声音依然淡淡的：“枪在抽屉里，对吗？别表现得你没来过这，Crash。”  
Crash意外地眨了眨眼，Rust走过来，瞅了瞅地上的一团狼藉。他拿鼻子轻哼一声。他抬起手，Crash下意识地僵了僵身子，但Rust猛地摁上了他肋骨处藏在T恤下面的淤青，Crash闷哼了一声。“九分局的那些条子干的？”Rust说：“你可真是过着一种操蛋的生活。”  
“喔，”Crash说，他找回那种嘲讽的，讨人厌的语调了：“那用不着你关心。”  
Rust抬起眉，看着他脱掉皮夹克和T恤，毫不在意地在对方的目光下赤裸走向浴室。

 

Martin把下巴搁在枪托上，凝视着在地板上呻吟的科林。  
“你打算对他干什么，”Martin说：“要是他最后不答应你的条件？”  
“我没打算干什么，Marty，”科林低笑了一声：“真有意思，你把这说得像是我一个人的决定。”  
“我不是第一天认识你了，麦肯纳。”Martin说：“你和我心里都清楚你会干点什么。”  
科林阴沉地抬眼看他，皱起眉。“你该离开这里，Hart。人们会认为你袭击了我。”  
“噢，”Martin说：“那听起来的确像是我会干的事，是吗？”  
他蹲下来，打量着科林的脸，对方别开脸不再看他。Martin抬起脚，假装不经意地踩住了对方的手腕。“你知道，”他踩得更紧了些：“我从未真正喜欢过这份工作，现在也是一样。”  
“操，”科林扭动着身体，紧咬嘴唇片刻：“操他妈的，放开我。”  
Martin逼视着他的眼角，膝盖下压了一些。科林发出一声惨叫。等到声音平息下来他喘息着，额头上溢出汗水。“要是他拒绝我们，”他说：“他们会杀了他，他，还有其余一切知道这件事的人——我不是在开玩笑，Marty，而那甚至不是我的决定。你该谨慎地考虑一下，你是否还应当和他扯上联系，毕竟，你还可以站在我们这边。”  
“对于一个受了伤的人来说，”Martin对他摇摇头：“你他妈的话太多了。”  
“你不明白他们能做什么，他们……”  
“现在，要是你愿意的话，闭上眼睛，然后数到一百……”Martin微笑一下：“请。”  
他松开对方的手腕，科林翻了个身，闭上眼睛开始倒数。Martin毫无留恋地离开了办公室。他坐电梯下行时，一个带着鸭舌帽的男人低着头在电梯开启的间隙走了进来。Martin当时想着自己的心事，没有侧头看对方一眼，直到那人开始对他说话，他才意识到对方并不是个男人。“Mr. Hart，你干的不错，”那张脸转过来时，Martin才意识到那是张属于女人的脸：“但我必须请求你别再继续下去了。”  
Martin的第一个反应是看向电梯里的摄像头。“别担心，摄像头已经被关闭了。”对方说。  
“科林对你说的那些数据，是真的，这一组克隆对象有严重的基因缺陷，假如不尽快让他们与我们合作，他们很快会出现不同程度的病征。”  
“抱歉，我觉得这场谈话开错了头，”Martin说：“你是谁，女士？”  
“我的名字叫做Murph，Mr.Hart。”她说：“你应该相信我——因为是我负责的实验。”

 

Crash抬头看着天花板，吐着烟圈，好像在寻找上面的星星。他望向Rust。“你知道你这里有二楼的吧？”他说。  
Rust对他转过头来，但并没有理睬。“睡你的觉，牛仔。”  
“怪胎，”Crash嘲笑地说：“有时候我真不知道我们俩里面谁更危险，我，还是你。”  
Rust瞅着他的脸，随后走到床垫前，抓起放在地上的威士忌酒瓶，往一个廉价玻璃杯里倒了三分之一，递给Crash。“现在可以闭嘴了？”  
“你难道从来不睡觉？”Crash缓缓吐出一团白色的烟，舌头弹了弹上唇：“嗯？”  
Rust抬眼瞥他。“要是我知道你这么健谈，”他讥笑道：“就会让你的屁股待在号子里。”  
“操，你这破地方也比号子强不了多少。”Crash的眼睛渐渐眯起，落在他喉咙下方：“说到这个，既然你现在已经和狗屎脸闹翻了，我有个主意。”  
Rust望着他，把玻璃杯里的酒自己干了。他抹了抹嘴唇，在床垫一侧坐下。“狗屎脸？”  
“我一直是这么叫科林的，”Crash耸耸肩，在床垫上伸手拉过一个杯子放烟灰，手肘撑在膝盖上：“他那张脸——哈——你根本不想看见第二次。我是说，我见过不少狗屎脸的条子，但他——”  
“说说你的计划。”Rust打断他。Crash在床垫上翻了个身，把烟递给他。Rust动作熟稔地捏住烟，但目光却看着Crash。“你的监视人还不知道我的存在，我是说，他知道，但没有见过我，我可以假装成你回到那所房子里，”Crash眯起眼睛盯着Rust抽烟：“探听更多消息。”  
“我不知道，这听起来不像是个好计划，”Rust非常缓慢地开口：“他对我非常熟悉。”  
“醒醒吧，你已经和科林闹翻了，你以为这是什么，郊外野餐？”Crash冷酷地说：“他们很快会派人来找你，你只有两个选择，要么回去，要么被杀——”  
Rust看进他的眼睛里。“你怎么知道这个的，嗯？”  
Crash耸肩。“十年前，我从那地方跑了出来，打那以后就没回去过——我知道他们的行事方式，”他把烟灰缸推向Rust：“我在告诉你的是，我们需要掌握主动权。”  
Rust和他对视片刻，抬起手肘，把烟直接摁灭。“如果我们干这个，”他说：“你需要些什么？”

 

Martin正坐在自己的书房里，一份一份地浏览Cooper博士给他的所有文件，突然听到钥匙转动的声音，他把所有文件扫进保险箱里，挂上锁，抓住搁在桌面上的枪，这才侧身藏到门后。  
使得他意外的是，进来的是Rust。也许精神不振，而且焦躁不安，但Martin认出Rust还穿着离开科林的办公室时的外套，他看上去没变多少，只是较为疲惫而已。Martin离开门边，亮出自己，对Rust扬了扬手上的枪。“Rust，”他还没确定应该怎么想：“我还以为你不会回来了。”  
Rust对上他的视线。“这里是我的家，我还能去哪？”  
Martin疑惑地皱起眉，感到有些不同寻常。“你过去从来不这么说话。”  
“那是因为我过去还没想通，”Rust平静地说：“我们现在腹背受敌，我想我们至少可以确定不拖彼此的后腿，不是吗？”  
Martin短暂地相信了这个理由。“我们之间的误会，要是你哪天打算谈谈——”  
“改天吧，”Rust没等他说完就把他打断了：“我现在很累，Marty，要是你不介意的话，我先冲个澡，然后休息一下。”  
Martin点点头，望着Rust甩开外套，把t恤拉过头，走向浴室。他将枪放下来，这时候Rust叫住了他。“你该换把枪了，”Rust对他一扬下巴：“就凭你那玩意，在墨西哥城连条一百步以外的狗也射不中。”  
Martin难以相信自己的耳朵，他好笑地看着Rust。“你说什么？”  
“你听得很清楚，混球，”Rust毫不在意地说：“我猜狗屎脸把你放了？”  
Martin好半天才反应过来他说的是谁。“你是说科林？他让我离开了，我知道他太多的事情。”  
“有你的，”Rust不客气地说，他垂着眼皮，眼睛朝上看了Martin一眼：“我知道过去我大概没说清楚，但要是你在我洗澡或者干别的什么事情的时候闯进来，我会打掉你的牙。”  
“你认真的吗？”Martin瞪他一眼，感到好笑。  
“嗯哼，”Rust说：“你大可以试试。另外，别他妈再说要和我‘谈谈’，Marty，换个新词，‘谈谈’是给娘娘腔和孬种用的。你也该想出点新把戏了。”  
Martin看着他面不改色地说完这句话，将T恤随便揉成一团扔在地上，穿过客厅，随意地，醉意十足地走向浴室，砰一声关上了门。“操，”Martin听见自己说：“我他妈一定在做梦。”


	8. Chapter 8

Rust刚把钥匙转动了半圈，门就顶住了。他拿夹着包裹的一边肩膀挨住门，尝试往里顶，但门依然纹丝不动。几次失败以后，他的尝试惊动了住在走廊另一头的波兰人，一个年轻女人探出头来，惊慌不定地看他一眼，两手胡乱抹在围裙上。Rust放下包裹，半边身子靠上门边，试着转了转门把手，薄薄的门板发出痛苦的吱呀声：门锁卡住了。Rust后退些许，朝前撞去，房门弹开，而他因为冲力摇晃着站稳。  
他转身甩上门时，走廊里的一家子已经消失了，Rust闻到了洋葱的味道。他扫视了一下房间，将装有衣物和午餐的包裹放到地上。他所做的第一件事就是来到窗边，推开长锈的窗框：一些灰尘因此掉落下来，楼下铸铁楼梯上有人咒骂，这就是Crash居住的地方。  
Rust在地上的床垫上坐下，细细打量开了。房间里没有电话，有一个简陋的厨房和浴室，空气中全是大麻和廉价酒精味儿。地上有几个捏皱了的烟盒。Rust站起来，拿手背试了试床垫，把它翻开一角，目光落到下面藏着的小包白色粉末上。他松开手，床垫落在地面上的灰尘有半寸厚，他随后走到唯一的柜子前，拉开抽屉：看来Crash和这些没有序列号的枪支全都谈过恋爱。  
他把那支改装过的短管霰弹枪留在原地没动，转而拿起那把点四五的自动手枪。试了试扳机，然后把它插在腰上。他走进浴室，洗了把脸，看了看镜子里因为睡眠不足而眼眶发红的自己，随后合衣倒在床垫上。  
Rust只合眼不到半个小时，有人开锁的声音便惊动了他。他起身走到门边，一个鼠灰发色，穿着一件脏兮兮衬衫的男人正好撬开门探头进来。“嘿，我以为你不在这，”他对上Rust的目光，有点慌张：“我琢磨在你不在家的时候，我好来拿回我的东西。”  
Rust从床垫下面抽出那包粉末。“这是你的东西？”男人点点头，抿了抿湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
他看上去巴不得从这里离开，但Rust没有动。“我欠你多少？”  
“他妈的，你不欠我什么，”对方说：“但Seth说你要是这个月不还他的帐，他就找我的麻烦……我寻思拿这玩意给他，多少能消掉咱们俩的帐，你懂吗？”  
“你是说，你的帐。”Rust说，视线停留在对方身上。  
“圣母在上，好吧，我的帐，”男人揉了揉自己肥厚的下巴：“你今天怪吓人的，老兄。”  
“带上你的破玩意，”Rust把那包用胶带裹了个十字的粉末扔给他：“回去告诉Seth，或者别的什么人，我就在这儿，哪也不去，要是想来要帐，我随时奉陪——但别再偷偷摸摸的。”  
“喔，你知道你一辈子也还不了那笔钱，哪怕你每个星期打上两场拳赛，或者让那些喝饱了琴酒的人操你的屁股——你知道你一辈子都还不起那笔钱，你所能做的就是换个地方长大，但已经太迟了，老兄，已经太迟了。”  
Rust看着他，冷冰冰的视线在他脸上停留。那人弯腰拾起地上的海洛因，Rust随手抄起一把折叠椅，在他还没来得及直起腰时砸在了他的后脑勺上，那家伙痛叫了一声，倒在地上呻吟着，Rust不慌不忙地蹲下身来，视线停留在他的喉咙上，但没有进一步的动作。  
他站起身，抽出自己的折叠小刀，划开一个空的啤酒罐子，那家伙呻吟着爬起来，捂着嘴角看着他，Rust只是淡漠地扫他一眼，往开了盖的啤酒罐里弹烟灰。“从这儿滚蛋。”Rust说。  
急促的脚步声在狭窄的楼道上响起，仿佛一场火灾中的逃生者。Rust只是眨了次眼皮。

 

Crash两腿伸直了坐在床上，膝盖上放着一本书，他垂着头，湿漉漉的头发不时滑下来遮住眼睛，但遮不住他眼睛里的躁动。他紧了紧指间的烟，毫不在乎地往搁在床上的烟灰缸里弹烟灰，他的手指轻蔑地捏住书页。“你看了半个钟头了。”Martin望向他。  
“嗯？”Crash不耐烦地抬起头，Martin靠在门框上，眼睛里有着Crash熟悉的那种眼神。  
“那书怎么样？”Martin耸耸肩：“你已经半个钟头没翻过一页了。”  
Crash眯起眼睛看着自己的烟，摇了摇头。他竖起膝盖，啪一声把书合上，两根手指捏起书脊摇晃。“这里面全是狗屎，”他吸了口低焦油香烟，因为Rust只有这种玩意：“你知道吗？”  
Martin笑起来，他不再靠着窗框了，他来到了床边。“你过去可不这么说。”  
“全是狗屎，”Crash再一次重复：“我一直不明白怎么有人能忍受这玩意。”  
他歪头看着Martin，好像要强调他的话。Martin耸了耸肩，朝他眨了眨眼。他总是这样，好像这么做能够解释任何事情似的。Crash把目光从他那双蓝眼睛上移开，随意令脊背滑下床头，待在这个房间里让他焦躁，他已经两个星期没揍过人了，没有好好喝过一杯酒，没有好好打过一场架，他感觉到血管里的活力正在死去，这些家具，这些书——好像他窃取了原本不属于自己的生活。Martin打开衣柜的门，取出挂着领带的架子，抽出一条，Crash看着他。  
“我以为你今晚不去俱乐部了。”他说。  
“对，但合作客户有个慈善晚宴，克劳德博士的研究全靠他们投入基金，我必须到场。”  
Crash盯着他。“你真是个装模作样的假货。狗屎脸叫你去的？你一点也不喜欢那玩意。”  
“对，那我该怎么做，留在家里？”Martin打了个手势：“很明显我们已经受够对方了。”  
Crash仰起喉咙，打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地盯着香烟一头。Martin的手指伸进衣柜里去拿衬衫，突然顿住了。他把柜门拉开了些，望着里面突然多出来的一字排开的垃圾摇滚和朋克风格的T恤，他转过身，看着Crash。他抽出一条坠着锁链的皮裤，对Crash挑起一边眉毛。  
“怎么？”Crash傲慢地说：“你有什么要说？说吧。”  
“你这是怎么，突然发现了另一个自我？”Martin疑惑地说：“‘屁眼冲浪者’（Butthole surfer）？”他拎起一件T恤，朝Crash晃了晃。Crash啧了一声，眼角周围细小的纹路皱了起来。“那么我该穿什么，”他叼着烟，冲Martin一拧头：“‘伦敦呼叫’？”  
Martin无奈地摇摇头，他往衣柜里看了看，随即好笑地捡起一件揉成一团的东西，抓在自己手上，那是他自己的T恤，上面被人用马克笔写了字，Martin把它展示给Crash看。  
“‘平克滚蛋’（Pink sucks）？”Martin读出上面的字眼：“这是你干的，恩？”  
“闭嘴，你指望什么？”Crash厌烦地掐灭了烟：“我闷死了。”  
Martin叹口气，声调轻柔了些。“我知道等待很烦人，”他说：“但你只需要等上一个星期，克劳德博士和他的研究团队就会来到这里，他们会给你做个全面的检查，到时候——”  
“好了，好了，这些话我已经听过了，”Crash打断他：“我的女儿在哪，Marty？”  
“我不知道，科林也许只是在信口开河。”Martin说：“他过去不是没有这么干过。”  
Crash沉默片刻，迎上他的视线。“听着……”Martin再次开口，一只手按住了他的肩膀。  
“不，你听着，”Crash说：“你挑音乐的口味和挑枪的口味一样可耻，所以你最好希望你在床上能行——”他把Martin一推，骑在对方的腰间，抬手脱掉了自己的T恤。  
Martin的喉结滚动，看着他。Crash并拢膝盖，弯下腰，他很清楚自己在Martin眼里看起来是什么样子，他伸出舌头，舔了舔Martin的耳垂。  
他眼睛轻轻眯起，吐出的热乎乎的气息仿佛诱惑，话语却是严苛的。“我回来时发现……你换了书房保险箱的密码，Marty？”他说。  
“对，那只是……安全起见，”Martin按住他的肩膀，像是要把他推开：“听着，我们没必要非得这么干，这不能解决我们之间的问题——我是说我们需要聊聊，Rust。”  
Crash望入他的眼睛，他看到了Martin眼里对另一个人的关心，但没有什么真正是真的，从很久以前起，很多东西就停止抵达他的心了。Crash漠然舔了舔下唇，手指揪住Martin的皮带边沿。“我们正在谈。”他说。  
他解开了Martin的皮带。

 

Rust拿一个酒杯洗干净以后漱口，他弯腰吐泡沫时，门板响了一下。Rust把水龙头关上，来到门边，已经做好了开枪的准备：但他看到了一样东西，手指离开了手枪扳机。  
那是一张从门缝里塞进来的字条，写着一个潦草的地址。  
Rust认出了那个地址，那是一片废墟，在拉丁区附近。上一次他看报纸的时候，那里除了鼠疫，非法移民和抢掠问题以外，什么也没有。他拿毛巾擦干净脸，拿打火机烧掉字条。  
他决定到那里去看看。  
那是个拖车房，就在一片瓦砾之中，附近是一所烧毁的黑人教堂。Rust站在门口，觉得自己来到了俄亥俄州，附近既没有人影，也没有人存在过的痕迹。他准备离开，里面响起了咳嗽的声音，Rust把手悄然无声绕到腰后，取出手枪，拖车房的门朝里面打开了。他看见一个男人，弓着腰挤在拖车房前端，迁就着狭小的空间，看起来有点可笑。他穿着一件黄色的飞机师夹克，神色中略带疲惫。  
Rust一旦看见对方的脸，便明白了自己到这里来的原因——因为那是一张和他自己一样的脸。  
“我们没有准备好，”那个男人叹息道：“Mr. Cohle，我们还没有准备好。”  
Rust抿紧嘴唇，盯着对方身后。“你知道我的名字。”他说：“取走保险箱的人，那不是Crash，而是你。”  
“Cooper，”那人报出自己的名字，“我猜你没有想到会这样吧，Rust。”  
“我能……”Rust往里指了指。  
“当然。”Cooper把两手插在牛仔裤口袋里，往里面让出了身子。Rust环视着周遭的一切。  
“我知道我应该问你是谁，”Rust对Cooper说：“但经历了这么多事情以后，我并不真的在乎了，Cooper。所以我要问的只是，你在这里干些什么？你为什么要来找我？”  
Cooper的目光里带着一种谨慎的幽默感，他审视着Rust，并不急于回答他的问题。他仍然很稳定地把手插在口袋里，肩膀平伸着。“十年以前，Horizon公司成立了一个项目，”他说：“我想你对那个项目并不陌生，尽管它的一切记录都被清除了——我是那个项目的生还者。”  
“Crash逃跑的那个项目？”Rust说。他端起打火机，擦亮火焰，给自己点了根烟。  
“看来你知道得比我清楚，”Cooper微微一笑，他散发出一种和缓的气氛，很容易让人安定下来，Rust发现自己正在相信一切都有解决的办法：“有些人没有熬过去，Rust。”  
“具体来说，那是什么，”Rust说：“他们在做什么？”  
Cooper摇头，把一个手提箱放在他面前。“这里面有血液和头发的样本，把这交给我的女儿，她会明白……”他吸了口气：“……Horizon的实验数据全是假的，他们根本无法解决基因组的这个缺陷，他们只是给你们虚假的希望，然后从你们身上榨取最后一点价值。”  
“你是怎么知道这个的？”Rust稍稍用力，打开了箱子，他看了看箱子里的东西，猛地抬起头，Cooper看上去好像在等待这个问题。“十年以前，”他说：“是我负责这个项目。”

 

Martin望了一眼床边的Rust，掀开被子，蹑手蹑脚起身，来到楼下的浴室。  
“是我。”  
“我收到你的讯息了，他回来了，这很好。把他控制住，克劳德博士下礼拜就从欧洲带着他的团队回来了，他们能解决他的问题。”  
“我照你说的干，”Martin捏紧手机：“你能撤走我女儿身边安排的人？”  
电话那头沉默了一阵。“他们只是朋友，Marty。你瞧，Audrey和Maisie是我看着长大的，你不会以为我会对他们做出什么，是吗？”一阵笑声，Martin厌恶地咬住口腔。  
“说好了，我的任务就直到我把他交给你们为止，别再监视我和我的家人。”Martin停顿片刻：“你们真能治好他？”  
“没人在对你撒谎，Marty。要是我预料没错的话，很快就会有人出现病征了。”  
Martin把手机关上，按下抽水马桶，用那声音掩盖他起身的响声。他抬手打开门，却怔了一下，Rust站在门外，一点睡意也没有。“那是谁，Marty？”  
“没人，”Martin说：“你怎么起来了？”  
“我睡不着，”Rust的脸色不好：“我的喉咙里……有什么东西，好像要把我撕开似的……”他没说完便咳嗽起来，Martin望着他拿手背抵住嘴唇，拭掉因为咳嗽而溢出的淡红鲜血。当他抬起头时，他的目光里有种Martin只在失去一切的醉鬼和走向死刑的囚犯眼里见过的东西，那种东西让Martin不由自主按住他的肩膀，Rust喘息着，声嘶力竭地呼吸。  
“我到底出了什么问题，Marty？”他哑声说。Martin觉得胸膛里有某种紧张的情绪正在加速。“这种情况出现多久了，”他按住Rust的肩膀低吼：“回答我，多久了？”  
“大约十四个月了。”Rust的回答沉甸甸的，好像酒精突然压住了他的舌头，好像有人朝他的喉咙开了一枪，Martin按住他的后颈，什么也没说，把头死死埋在对方肩窝里。  
“你这个狗娘养的混蛋。”他粗着嗓子说。

 

“你拿到了什么？”Rust看着趴在吧台上的Crash。  
Crash冷淡地抬眼看他。“吻我，你就能发现。”他还故意下流地弹了弹舌头。  
Rust滑给他一杯啤酒，站在那里看着他，Crash接过杯子对他举起来。“保险箱，”他伸长脖子咽下啤酒，喉结一动一动，手指在吧台上清敲：“但里面什么也没有，除了Murphy Cooper给他的文件——狗屁文件。”  
“什么文件？”  
“证明我们中有些人得了病，快要死了，”Crash放下酒杯，抹了抹嘴：“你以为是什么？”  
Rust没说话，Crash咳嗽一声，抬起手去摸打火机，但很快垂下肩膀骂了一声操，Rust按住他的手。“用我的吧。”他说，Crash耸耸肩膀。“你是他妈的爱上了我还是怎么的？”烟点燃以后他说。 Rust和他很少做爱，他们更像是在彼此较量，在不多的过程中，他们总会弄伤彼此，或者Crash骑在Rust上方，抬起自己重又落下去，两手抓住对方的胸膛。而Rust只是一如既往在事后淡然离开房间，从未在他身边入睡。Rust从他指间抽走自己的打火机。  
“上楼睡会，”他告诉Crash：“你看起来非常糟糕。”Crash的回答是喷出一口烟。  
“好了，混球，别假装你不欠我的帐——现在，告诉我你过去的事，就当我们两清了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你知道我过去的事。”  
“条子，对吗？”Crash往后一靠，关上打火机：“还有什么？”  
Rust把手臂撑在吧台边，微微侧过身体。“我不善于参加派对。”  
“哈，”Crash说：“那是你的问题，还是派对本身的问题？”  
Rust弯低身子，对准他的脸。“都有，”他低声说：“他妈的都有。”  
“说说那场让你辞职的枪战。”  
Rust的下颚肌肉绷紧了，他沉默了片刻。“我当时在走访嫌疑人，我和马丁。”他再次陷入沉默，然后久久才从空洞的谛视中回神。“那是一把克莫雷手枪，我想。”  
“一切都像报纸上说的那样？”Crash注意到Rust抬眼看他：“我并不傻，你知道。”  
“对，我伸手去拔枪但是太迟了，马丁挡在了我的……”Rust清了清喉咙：“……不管怎么样，他中了三枪，根据当时医生的说法，连文职工作都不再适合了。于是我们来到了这儿。”  
“你们，”Crash重复道：“包括你。”  
“包括我。”Rust肯定地回答。  
Crash盯着他一阵，好像希望根据那张脸的每一丝细微的神情重演那一幕，好像在透过那张脸望向那天晚上漆黑巷子里的枪口，逐渐扩大的血泊和Rust曾经感到的痛楚。但Rust只是沉默地回望着他，那张脸拒绝任何答案。“就这样？”Crash举起酒杯，搁在唇边：“没有任何别的感想？没有耶稣基督那套狗屎？”  
“嗯哼，”Rust抓起酒瓶，瓶口倾斜九十度，给自己倒了杯酒：“我玩牌玩得很糟糕。”  
这句没头没脑的话Crash反而听懂了，他垂下眼，转着自己的杯子，舔了舔下唇。  
“那么，你呢？”Rust的视线找到了他的眼睛。  
“Swaski没有告诉你？”  
“所以这就是他的名字。”Rust想起那个鼠灰色头发的男人。Crash盯着酒杯笑了笑。  
“Seth把我养大的，你知道，”Crash说：“在北角，那是妓女，小偷和刽子手的天堂。他是个十足的杂种，不灌饱威士忌连自己的裤子都穿不上，但他把我留下了。直到我十五岁那年科林找到了他，于是他把我拱手送给了那个项目。”  
Rust没说话，只有目光表示他在听，但他听到了什么，Crash并不在乎。“我不愿意让疯子在我身上做实验，于是我逃跑了，”他的面色阴沉下去，又喝了一口酒：“我无处可去，于是我找到了Seth，我欠他一大笔款子——这你已经知道了——但他让我留了下来。”  
“你知道我的存在，对吧？”Rust想到一件事：“还有Cooper？”  
“我知道所有他妈的其他人，但从未去找过他们，Rust。让我们这么说吧——我并不相信团队精神。”Rust点头，虽然他肩膀的曲线更紧了。“房子里的进展如何？”  
“他没怀疑我，”Crash挑起一边眉毛：“平克？你到底是怎么忍受他的？”  
Rust从酒杯上方露出一双眼睛，而那双眼睛里竟然算得上有笑意，辛辣的，嘲讽而冰冷，但仍然算是笑意，它一闪而逝，Rust喝完那杯酒。“有个人你得见见，你什么时候能腾出时间？”  
“如果这是我想的那个人，”Crash抿紧嘴唇，吸了口气，轻轻摇头：“我不想见他或是他的女儿，不管他告诉你的故事多么漂亮，他们——Cooper，你，Martin还有科林该死的麦肯纳——都想要同一样东西。”  
“什么样的东西？”  
“那种让他们良心平衡的东西，”Crash的视线正对着Rust的脸：“而我说去他们的，Rust。”  
他抓起烟盒，跳下高脚凳就要离开，Rust拽住了他的胳膊。Crash挺直肩膀，深深吸气，他知道如果现在去看Rust，会看到什么，而他并没有那么醉，远没醉到那种程度，Rust摁紧他的胳膊，力气大得好像在抓住另一个自己。Crash用最后一点勇气看进他眼睛里，他看到一个孤独的倒影，比他能想象的更为孤独。  
“他发现了。”Rust没动一下，他的声音里有一种死寂：“而且科林也知道了。”  
“这——他妈的——不可能。”Crash一字一句地说，颤栗爬上他的脊背，他抑制住那种恐惧。Rust又前进了一步。Crash在他眼里看到了一种确信，这种确信曾经帮他躲过许多次危险。“留下。”Rust说，声音嘶哑。  
Crash垂下头，盯着Rust握住他胳膊的手。“不。”他说，感觉到酒精在他的血管里变得稠密，让Rust和他对危险的预感见鬼去吧，他的回答低沉而浑浊。  
“你不了解我们在面对什么，”Rust说：“你不知道他们能对你做些什么。”  
“探听出你的女儿在哪，那是我们原本的交易。我能感觉我离那目标已经非常近了。”  
Rust从喉咙深处发出像是笑声的声音，他松开手。他盯着Crash的眼睛看了一会，随后别开视线。Crash认出了这种眼神，那是别人有过的眼神，当他们放弃他的时候。  
“滚吧。”Rust粗声粗气地说。而Crash不需要他说第二遍。

 

“很有意思，所有这些情况。”赫伯特说：“再告诉我一遍，你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
Martin看了科林一眼。“我们认为这样能稳住他们两个，先生。”麦肯纳替他开口。  
“三个，”Martin插嘴：“据我所知，Cooper联络了他们。我们也许能一次让所有人归队，先生。”  
赫伯特拿手掌抚摸着桌面。“他可比你聪明多了，是不是，科林？”  
科林下意识地把手臂朝后，挡住手腕上的纱布，Martin从喉咙里笑了一声。“别笑，Hart先生，监视你的妻子和女儿，那是我们的错，”赫伯特抬起一只手：“我保证这不会再发生了。”  
“你保证？”Martin说。  
“只要你和我们分享你的计划，如何才能将他们一网打尽。”  
“先告诉我一件事，”Martin说：“假如我不要求科林带我来见你，会发生什么？”  
“他的监视点会被终结，和你一样，”赫伯特说：“但你说服他来见我了，你很聪明。”Martin后退了些，他害怕如果靠的太近，赫伯特会看见他笑容里的藐视，他掐住手掌心。  
“而这一切，”他说：“只是为了治疗他们，你确定？”  
“我绝不说谎，”赫伯特一挥手，“你也看见了Murph带给你的全部数据，Hart先生。”  
“好，礼拜五再安排一次见面，那时候我告诉你我的全部计划，再给我一点时间。”  
Martin这样说完，赫伯特掏出香烟扔到桌上。“来一根吗？”他说，Martin朝前探出身子，手指刚够到香烟的末端——赫伯特稳稳地抬起手，一切都发生得很突然。  
科林的笑容凝固在脸上，Martin抽出烟，回头看那干净利落的一枪。“把这当做定金。”赫伯特阴郁地说：“另外，我不喜欢别人带枪进出我的办公室，Marty。”  
“你也很聪明。”Martin望着对方说，他不得不跨过科林的尸体去拿打火机。  
他直到回到自己的家里，才感觉到疲惫，血管里流动着谋杀和谎言被粉碎后的残余，赫伯特知道他会动手杀掉科林的，这老狐狸。Martin给自己倒了杯咖啡，听见二楼楼梯上有响动。  
Crash在楼上朝下望，颧骨突出，眼眶深陷。Martin想道，Crash。“嘿Rust。”他举举杯子。  
“糟糕的一天？”Crash尖刻地说：“你们什么时候才带我去见克劳德博士？”  
“何必着急呢，Rust？”  
“这是我们一开始说好的，”Crash说得飞快：“我回到实验室，你们告诉我我的女儿在哪。”  
“我答应你的事情我会做到的，”Martin又喝了口咖啡：“就在这个星期五。”  
“我以为那是在下个星期。”Crash非常仔细地打量他的表情。  
“事情提前了，”Martin放下杯子，露出个微笑：“那是因为出了点乱子：科林麦肯纳死了。”  
“谁？”Crash表现得好像他说了句外语。  
“科林操蛋的麦肯纳，”Martin耸肩：“那个曾经和我一起当差的人。”笑容在他脸上扩大。  
“噢，”Crash说，声音突然蜜糖一样柔和：“你这条肮脏的老狗，Marty。”  
谋杀使他兴奋起来，Martin可以看出来。好像火苗点燃了血脉里的火种，他的嗓音变得低沉，松软而亲切，里面有一种险恶的赞赏。他没有拒绝Martin一起喝一杯的提议。  
Martin把开瓶器放在一边，看着Crash。“她来找过我，你知道。”他不经意地说。  
“谁？”  
“Murphy Cooper，我想这是她的名字，”Martin随意一笑：“很难忘记的名字。”  
他注意着Crash听见这个名字时的神情，他只动了一下，有一种什么在他眼底深处滑了过去，但Martin知道了，他看过保险箱里的文件，他知道了。“她告诉我，”他继续说下去：“十年前这种疾病的治愈率只有百分之三十，现在已经提高到百分之五十四了。听起来很有希望。”  
“泰坦尼克号上的一条狗也曾经觉得回家很有希望，Marty。”Crash衔着烟说。  
“她还提到了别的事，”Martin说：“那个叫Crash的家伙？她告诉我当年科林是怎么让Seth把他乖乖交出来的，科林拿到了一些照片，这就是事情的原委——一些不太好的照片。”  
Crash的眼睛里哪怕泄露出一丝恨意，或者是恐惧，厌恶，鄙夷，便能印证Martin的想法，但Crash没有，他的目光只是泥泞般浑浊，和任何一个醉鬼一样，还有几分冷淡。  
“什么照片？”Crash说，他坐在凳子上屈起膝盖，垂着肩膀把玩一根吸管，嗓音慵懒而随意。“Seth对他做过的那些事情的照片。”Martin就这么扔出一个炸弹，等待对方的回答。  
Crash转动吸管，连动也没动，更没移开目光。他举起杯子，冲Martin笑了笑。  
“敬你和科林，”他咧嘴说：“一堆漂亮的杂种。”

 

Rust静静地推开门，Cooper从书桌边抬起眼睛。“进来吧，”他微笑：“我没睡。”  
“我尝试过了，”Rust不知道如何对他说明：“他不愿意见你。”  
“我懂，”Cooper轻叹着合上本子，望着他：“他还不知道我搬到你这儿来了？我想？”  
“没人知道，”Rust浅浅地吸口气：“最好保持这样。”  
Cooper点头。对于Cooper这样的人而言，Rust想道，问题不在于他完全不傻，而在于他知道怎么让自己变得不太聪明，但Rust无法判断那是否是个优点。“这些是什么？”  
“我抢救出来的文件，”Cooper说：“倘若情况变得尴尬，所有这一切我都另存了一份在银行的保险箱里，密码是Murph的生日。”  
Rust垂着头思考了片刻。“Martin手里的保险箱是怎么回事？”  
“那是我很久以前存放在Ron处的东西，”Cooper说：“Ron Woodroof。他死了，我想是科林把箱子交给Martin保管的。”他让Rust看了一张照片，上面是一个廋骨嶙峋的男人，留着胡须，带着牛仔帽，颧骨部位的皮肤紧裹着骨头，腮帮深陷下去。“死于同样的病？”  
“不，艾滋，”Cooper疲惫地做了个手势：“十年前他知道自己要死的时候，自愿加入了我们的项目，因为那样能拿到免费的药品。Crash的情况是另一回事。”  
Rust非常艰难地从那张脸上认出自己的脸，好像一个镜中非常模糊的倒影，唯一相同的是那种孤独感。“什么是另一回事？”  
“他告诉你他从治疗中心逃跑了，是吗？”Cooper轻声说：“那是因为他知道自己要死了。十年前，当我离开治疗中心，离开这个项目的时候，我决定把它的真相告诉其中一些人，只是为了让我的良知好过些——那里面包括Crash。”  
“所以他不愿意见你，”Rust抿紧嘴唇，然后望向他：“还有谁，Cooper？”  
“什么？”  
“我不是个傻瓜，”Rust的声音逐渐变的冰冷：“在联络我之前，你一直在那地方等着什么人，Cooper。”  
“噢，那只是——”Cooper的脸色黯淡下去：“——有个人知道我在这世界上的位置，Rust，那是很久以前的事，他帮助我逃出了治疗中心，活到现在，虽然他曾经是我的监视者，和Martin是你的监视者一样。”  
“他有个名字？”Rust问。  
Cooper笑起来。“他确实有个名字，Rust，”他的笑容更开了：“它叫TARS，它是整个治疗中心中枢的控制系统，现在你可以嘲笑我了。”  
Rust的脸纹丝没动。他挪开手上的照片，看着Cooper。他站起身。“别他妈的犯傻了，”他严厉地说：“为什么我会嘲笑你？好好休息吧，Cooper。”  
Cooper叫住了他。“既然你从一开始就知道枪战是假的，为什么要跟他到这里来？”他说：“我是指Martin，你知道。”  
“我不相信第二次机会，Cooper，”Rust嘶声说：“如果这就是你要问的。”  
他起身掩上门。

 

Crash扣上门，把头靠近水龙头，接了把水，勉强止住了呕吐的冲动。他往肺部吸了一口空气，晕眩淡化了一些。他想起自己在Martin虹膜上的倒影。  
“——照片，”他看见Martin的嘴唇在缓慢开合：“——Seth交给——”  
Crash扣上水龙头，打开门，Martin正倚在沙发上看一份报纸，Crash在床边坐下，他的目光撞上Martin疑惑的眼神。“Rust，”Martiin说：“到底——”  
Crash堵住他的嘴唇，手指揪紧他的T恤，在喘息的间隙他听到自己的声音。“要是你不打算干这个，要是你不行，Marty——那就别再说话，别再他妈的说话了。”  
Martin没有搭腔，他盯着Crash的脸几秒，好像在那上面寻找Rust的影子，Crash朝他咧嘴一笑，给了他无声的一个耳光。他抬起膝盖，打算离开，Martin 抓住了他的腰部。  
“那一定是些糟糕的噩梦，对吧？”Martin的声音：“那些你正在做的噩梦。”  
Crash呼吸着，吸入空气，呼出，吸入空气，再缓慢地呼出。“你一点也不清楚。”他说。  
Martin坐起来，从身后拍拍他的肩膀。Crash没有回头，Martin第二次碰他的时候，他颤抖了一下，随后从那张床上站起来，离开了。在他走出房间的时候，他全部的伪装贴在他的身上仿佛第二层皮，而它正在悄无声息地腐烂。“晚安。”Martin说，带着全部冰冷的懊悔。


	10. Chapter 10

“TARS，这些实验结果看起来很有希望。”Cooper微侧过头：“Murph对你说了些什么？”  
“我有保密性设置，你知道。”耳内的操作系统说。  
Cooper抬起一遍眉毛微笑了一下。“告诉我，”他喝了一口咖啡，俯视着下面的整个实验室：“我保证不告诉别人，尤其是Murph。”  
沉默持续一段时间，随即他耳内的声音响起。“那是关于你今年的生日礼物的，Cooper。”  
“噢。”Cooper煞有介事地点头，随即笑了。“她告诉你了，对吧？她打算送什么？”  
“我必须再次告诉你，Cooper，我有保密性设置。”  
Cooper低声笑着摇了摇头，他低头看了一眼手上的资料，面部表情逐渐变得严肃。“你送来了上周的血液检测结果，对吗？我的结果在哪？”  
没有回音，Cooper等待了一阵，转身凝视着治疗中心操作系统的面板，它以沉默回应他的谛视，只有顶部蓝色的指示灯不时有规律地闪烁一下。“TARS？你知道我也参加了这次检测，我的结果在哪？”仍然没有回音，Cooper轻微吁气。  
“我加入这个项目不是为了治疗我自己的，但如果我有什么问题，我需要知道。”  
“所有人都很好，”那个声音再次响了起来：“我的机器人殖民地里一个奴隶也不少，Cooper。”  
Cooper勉强笑了一下，转头面向实验室顶盖的玻璃，避免TARS看到自己的脸。  
“也许麦肯纳抽起了检验结果。”机器的声音继续说。  
Cooper闭上眼睛，短促吸了口气。  
“你的诚实指数该调高点了，TARS。”他用开玩笑的口吻说。  
他们都保持绝对没有声响，那持续了片刻。Cooper猛然开口。“情况有多糟？”  
“Cooper。”指示灯闪烁了一瞬，继而暗下去。  
“多糟？”  
Cooper垂下视线，手掌按在资料上。然而他还没有问出个结果，一声从下面实验室传来的尖叫迫使他转过头去。Ron Woodroof在下面，套着病号服，睁着赤红的眼睛仰头望向实验室的玻璃顶盖，好像知道Cooper的办公室就在上方。打翻的试管把他胸前的病服染红，他的目光对上了Cooper的。“我要见他，”Ron声嘶力竭，喘气的声音身体颤抖：“他相信情况在变好，嗯？他在研究一种新的药物方案？人们快死了！”  
Ron昂起头，用发红露出血丝的眼睛瞪着Cooper。“他们在对你撒谎，聪明人！你以为我是唯一一个快要死的，嗯？你知道他们换了实验数据吗，Cooper？”  
Cooper的手在桌面捏紧了拳头。他咬紧牙关，听见自己从鼻孔出气的呼吸声。“要不要——”TARS开口。“不。”Cooper打断了他，他望着Ron摔打着在人群中挤出一条道路，苍白的脸上带着讥笑和赤裸裸的痛苦，一面喊着“放我出去”，一面发出尖锐的笑声。他闭上眼睛。  
“别汇报这起事件。告诉Murph我会晚点回去。我去和Ron谈谈。”  
Cooper猛地从床上惊醒，抓住桌面上的怀表，看了一眼时间。他还没回过神来，额头上的涔涔冷汗令他直犯恶心。他失神望着窗外的天空好一会，直到额头的汗水干涸，才重新躺下，在半梦半醒中，他隐约听到Rust在给自己的枪装子弹的声音。他努力不去注意那声响，但Rust推门进来了。Cooper抬起头。“醒来得正是时候，”Rust说：“会开枪吗？”  
“如果这是关于我有没有杀过人，”Cooper微笑一下：“我不认为有，先生。”  
Rust凝视他片刻，没有戳穿他的谎言。“留着这个，”他把一把手枪搁在Cooper枕侧：“让我们希望你永远不需要使用它。”Cooper看了一眼枪，又看了一眼Rust。  
“我们这是在战争当中吗？”他开玩笑说。  
“我希望不是，”Rust这样回答，连夜不眠时他的声音变哑了：“但我不确定，Cooper。”

 

Crash知道他孤立无援，尽管这不是什么新情况。从那天晚上Martin提起他的过去，直到周五来临的这一天半时间里，他找不到理由离开这所房子。更糟的是，如果他找到借口离开，他们会跟踪他找到Rust，两个联邦探员说是来调查科林之死，实际上在监视他，他们一整天在楼下坐着，喝新煮出来的咖啡，聊局里的琐事。周三早上Crash一醒来，他们就在这里了，Palmer和Granger，两人都守着房屋唯一的出口。  
于是他只能装作他的病情加重了——这有一半是事实——然后留在他们看不见的楼上房间里，Martin有时候会进来查看他，但他基本上待在楼下。他在依赖威士忌度过这两天，并且用老警察的笑话逗得那两个混球咯咯直笑，Crash在梦里都能听见那让他憎恶的笑声。  
有一次Granger上楼来找洗手间，撞见了他。“听着，”他是个瘦子：“你还有机会摆脱这一切，只要你告诉我们另外两个人在哪，‘Rust’。”  
从正在读的一本书上抬起头来，Crash对他愉快地一笑，然后冲他脸上吐了口带血的唾沫。  
Granger勃然大怒，一手抄到腰间就拔出了枪，他伸展手臂，枪口抵在了Crash两眼之间，Crash漠然以对，反而把额头贴近枪口，Martin冲上楼来，拦腰挡住了那条疯狗，他瞪着Crash。  
“你是怎么回事？”Martin说：“这一切很快就解决了，别激怒赫伯特派来的人。”  
Crash闻到了他身上须后水和刺鼻的酒精味道，他一脚踢上了Martin的胫骨，让Martin闷哼了一声，往后退了几步。他还没站稳，Crash已经站在他面前，一脸不豫。  
“你之所以还站在这里，脑袋上没挨枪子，”Crash扯紧他的领带，冲着他的脸说：“是因为某个我们俩都认识的人为你担保，所以别废话，脓包。”他还要上前，Martin的手臂勒住他的胳膊，挤压他的喉咙，把他压在了墙上。“你的女儿的名字是Sohpia，”Martin在他耳边低声耳语：“你从来没有——记住我的话，从来没有——在当警察时放过一枪，这会让你撑到三十六个小时。”Crash从他的钳制中挣扎出来，没把他的醉言醉语当一回事。  
他们在等待他失去耐心，Crash知道这一点。  
到了周四晚上，他像往常一样假装看书，实际上在偷听Granger和Palmer的谈话的时候，有的话引起了他的疑心。“刚才接到了电话，”Palmer对他的同伙说：“抓住一个了。”  
“好消息，”Granger不耐烦地啐了一口，拿起自己那杯威士忌：“现在只剩下两个了。”  
Crash发现他们说这话时鬼鬼祟祟地往楼上看，但他假装对手上那本书如此感兴趣，而且把金属音乐播得如此大声，哪怕自己母亲此刻就地倒毙也听不见。他们后来没再在意他。  
等到快到十一点，Granger已经打起呼噜，而Palmer也哈欠连天，Martin不知在哪摸着他的威士忌酒瓶的时候，Crash抄起枪打开窗户，将早已准备好的床单撕成的绳子放了下去。  
他落到地上，伏在夜色里，静静等待了几秒，没人发现他，没人尾随而至。他把枪拔出枪套，紧抵自己右侧，贴着房屋外立面侧身而行。数到五，他转过房子的拐角，上了房屋对面的另一辆车子，祈祷自己还记得偷车的技巧。  
车子发动时，他才真正换了一口气，并且像是记起如何呼吸一般吸了一大口。  
第二口气在他驶过一个街区外的十字路口时发生，虽然他觉得自己只是挺直腰，吐出一口浑浊的气息——但那时他才意识到自己真正在呼吸。他把黑漆漆的天空抛在后面，加快车速。

 

“你确定我们不应该给他背后来上一枪？”Palmer建议：“毕竟那样简单得多。”  
他扭头看着Martin，Martin挤出个笑容，那种笑容他通常留给恶棍和雇佣打手。“不需要，”他说：“我们得让他带我们找到Rust，那才是真正的计划。”  
“我挺喜欢你，老伙计，”Palmer叹口气：“但你有些怪念头，让克隆人聚在一起？那对抓到他们有什么好处？科林那把老骨头死以前告诉过我，他们这种人有相互照应的念头。”  
“是啊，但他他妈的死了，不是吗？”Martin搂住对方的肩膀：“而我和你还活着。”  
“说得有理，”Martin满意地看到了自己的话在Palmer脸上勾起了一种恐惧：“我们的车已经跟上去了，你真觉得他会去找Rust？”  
“瞧，比起Granger那老滑头，我更喜欢你，”Martin耸耸肩：“所以我让他开着车去追——虽然他一定会跟丢，现在，你到底要跟着我一起抄近路不要？要是你不要这份功劳——”  
Palmer没等他说第二遍就上了车，Martin藏起嘴边的笑意。“他妈的鬣狗。”他低声说。

 

Rust在酒吧的后巷抽烟，抬眼看见一辆破旧的车子停在巷口，那辆车猛然停下，Crash钻进巷子里，直到他近得可以握住Rust的胳膊。Rust从阴影里走出来，好让对方看见自己。  
Crash看起来好像换了一个人，他看见Rust，绝望的神色稍有缓解。“我——”  
Rust拽住他的胳膊就把他拉进阴影里，随后摁住他的肩膀让他蹲下，他们俩都贴着地面蹲着膝盖行走，随后Rust猛然立起身体，打开了黑暗里的一扇门，将Crash推了进去，Crash喘息着还没站稳，Rust侧身自己也进来了。他进来以后立刻转过身来把门锁上。他转向Crash。  
“说话。”  
“两个条子，他们一直在Martin的房子里打转，他们说抓住了一个，于是我——”  
“我们得离开这儿，”Rust立刻说：“在这儿等着，我去把Cooper叫下来。他们有几个人？”  
Crash的心一沉，他抬起眼睛，觉得自己好像根沁了水再也燃不起来的香烟似的，不管你怎么捏住其中一头，往火边凑——Rust读懂了他的表情，他抿紧唇。“我搞砸了，对吧？”  
“闭上你他妈的嘴——”Rust拍了拍他的背，哑着嗓子说：“守着这道门，我去去就来。”  
Crash等在门边，他强压下咳嗽的冲动，攥紧手中的枪，他尽量思考着，这里面有什么不对头，有一个答案呼之欲出，几个街区外的警笛声使得他拧紧眉头，他们快要接近了，而Cooper出现在楼上，在昏暗的灯光顶部，那个名字没跃出脑海，Crash就认出了他。还是那样沉着的态度，同样的态度在十年前告诉他“我再也没有什么东西给你了，Crash，我的研究失败了”——Rust催促Cooper往前走，Cooper却停住了脚步。他的脸上出现了一种疲倦。  
“我这两天一直在思考，Rust。”  
“那就是你这十年里干的全部，对吧？”Crash仍然站在门边没动：“他妈的思考。”  
Cooper没有看他，也没有看着Rust。“他们要的不是我们全部，Rust，他们要的只是你。”  
“你说什么？”Rust定了定神。他眯起眼睛，目光严厉地落在Cooper脸上：“现在不是时候。”  
“你是唯一一个没有出现这种缺陷的人，你是他们的唯一希望，那就是为什么他们清除了你的那段记忆，把你从治疗中心转移到这儿，给你换了新的监护人——”Cooper的声音轻但非常坚定：“——他们要的只是你，Rust。克劳德的新项目认为你是解决这个问题的关键。”  
Crash没有说话，他盯着Cooper，想要弄清楚他是否在说假话，然而在Rust和他交换视线时他便明白了：Cooper只说真话，他诚实到了令人痛苦的地步，一直是这样。  
“我要说的是，我可以站出去，假装成你，”Cooper对他们一笑：“这能够解决我们目前的困境——检测结果需要一段时间才能出来，等到他们发现我不是你，已经太迟了。”  
Rust看上去像是被这个消息打了个耳光，他沉重的呼吸声使得Crash脱口而出。  
“操你，Cooper，你有同样的病，你自己知道。”Crash轻蔑地一扬下巴：“要是这里有人要演一场真正的戏，那也是我。他们要找Rust，对吗？那他们就会找到。”  
“Crash。”Rust开口。  
Crash耸肩，Rust抓住他的肩膀，Crash转过身甩开他的手。他一步步朝楼上走，直到和Rust站在同样的地方。他低下头，额头抵住Rust的额头，两手搁在他紧贴喉咙的地方。“要是你对我还有一点尊重，闭嘴，”他在Rust耳边说：“我把他们引到这来的，是吗？我的责任。”  
Rust蠕动着嘴唇，像是要说什么，但他很快像是喝醉酒的人一样摇晃着身子，倒在了楼梯上，一只胳膊无力地垂下。他挣扎着还想动弹，但渐渐闭上了眼睛。Crash看了Cooper一眼。  
“你放进酒里的？”今晚第一次，他真正笑出了声：“操，你这个狡猾的杂种，Cooper。”  
Cooper对他耸了耸肩。

 

Martin感谢他血液中的酒精，假如他能熬过这个，他会更感谢杰克丹尼威士忌的。他们一共十五个人，看着酒吧的前门打开，在警笛呼啸声中，一个人走出来，举起双手。  
他的嘴边带着血迹，当他朝车辆走来时，Martin很清楚他是谁，但他一句话也没有说。  
他拍拍Palmer的肩膀。“我们成功了，”他舔了舔下唇：“领你的功劳去吧，伙计。”  
“我以为，”Palmer望着他：“我们要抓住他们所有人。”  
“赫伯特不知道这个，但克劳德博士真正要的只是其中一个，”Martin避开Crash盯着他的目光，清了清喉咙：“只是这一个。”  
他开着车驶离车队，从后绕上了酒吧所在的小巷，确保没人跟踪，他从那一直开到北街，一直到六个街区外一栋楼旁边的小巷，他下了车，轻轻敲了四下门，门开了。  
Cooper看着他，虽然这是他们第一次见面，但Martin马上分辨出他是谁。他环顾室内。  
“只有你一个人？”Martin再次担心起来：“Rust在哪？”  
Cooper朝门外一指，摇了摇头。Martin找到了在墙边台阶上坐着的Rust，在他旁边坐下，Rust扭头看着他。“Cooper联系你的？”他非常缓慢地咬着句子，Martin注意到他已经喝醉了，一瓶威士忌放在他脚边：“你他妈计划这事多久了，Marty？你早就知道他们要的是我。”  
Martin抬手抓住他的胳膊，他知道Rust不想听这个，但热血重新涌上他的脸。“嘿，”他苦笑着说：“我把你救了出来。对我来说只有这重要——你完好无缺。”  
“他在那里面，Marty。”Rust说。  
“我知道，他们不会对他怎么样的，除非他们发现他不是你——”Martin说：“——现在，我们在全部的实验结果结束前还有三十六小时的时间，让我们希望他有足够的好运气。”  
“你以为他们有多傻，嗯？”Rust摇摇头：“所以就是这样，你冒这么大风险，只是为了救出我？”  
Martin向着Rust的肩膀抬起手，但那只手没落下来，而是僵在了半空中。他垂下肩膀，后退了一步。“我们得把他弄出来，Marty。”Rust说。  
“我知道。”Martin喟然叹息：“我知道。”他回想起Crash的目光，当他提到Seth的时候。


	11. Chapter 11

“就是这个，我完美的作品，”克劳德优雅地稍低头颅，灰蓝色眼珠从上到下观察着Crash：“只有你没有患上那该死的疾病。”  
Crash坐在那把他们把他领进来以后就一直让他坐着的椅子上，交叠两腿，歪着身子，聆听克劳德和他的助手低声交换谁也听不懂的废话。赫伯特对昨晚的突击成果颇为愤怒，然而克劳德和他交涉过以后，他离开了房间，让克劳德博士的团队单独和他待在一起，团队成员包括克劳德，他的两名助手，以及一个佩着枪垂手站在一旁的男人。  
Crash把身体的大部分重量交付到扶手圈椅的靠背上，久久不挪动一下。克劳德的目光突然变得严厉而敏锐，在重新换回那种愉悦温和的神态以前。  
“你在这里算是回到家了，Rust。”他望向Crash，好像期望这句表示友好的话能够引起什么回应，然而Crash只是漠然盯着他，缺乏耐心，也缺乏最起码的好。克劳德回到自己的椅子上，拾起雪茄，微微抬起下颚，对他做了个模棱两可的手势。  
“但在那以前，我们得先做些测试，问你几个问题，以便弄清楚你确实是他。”  
自从他们把他带到这里来以后，Crash还是第一次开口。  
“那你们他妈的在等什么？”他说。  
克劳德把手从雪茄上挪开，举起一只手，他的一名助手走上前来。“请跟我来，Cohle先生。”  
于是他们带他去做了所有的检测，由两个男人押着，穿过长长的玻璃走廊，走进一个又一个封闭﹑无窗的房间。连鸟儿也不可能从这地方逃脱。最后，赫伯特亲自接待了他。  
“克劳德博士不太擅长这方面的工作，Rust，所以我毛遂自荐，”他笑了笑：“再加上，我想这也该是我和你见面的时候了。那么，我们可以开始了？”  
赫伯特看Crash的方式好像他正在变小，并且在完成这场询问后会变成一个针尖般的小点，他搜寻着Crash的目光，Crash的呼吸不可察觉地绷紧了。  
赫伯特不是个容易的对手。他必须小心在意。  
“我就当你答应了，”赫伯特对他的沉默视若无睹，冲他一笑：“你什么时候辞职的，Rust？”  
“七年前。”  
“具体来说，”赫伯特把手按在档案上，食指有意无意地抚过纸边：“是什么时候，先生？”  
“七年前的一月三日，”Crash把两手交握，放在膝盖上：“没人会忘记那种日子。”  
“而那是为什么？”赫伯特从档案上抬起头来。  
“因为我最近记起来，”Crash往嗓音里加了几分沉痛和愤怒：“那是我女儿的生日，先生。”  
赫伯特凝视他片刻，重新低下头阅读档案。“下一个问题：你离职时，你的直属长官是谁？”  
“Malcolm，”Crash假装回忆了一阵子：“他有两任前妻。需要我报出她们的全名吗？”  
“别和我耍花招，亲爱的，”赫伯特的嗓子里掺进了一种甜蜜﹑冰冷的东西：“你知道，记忆撒不了谎，如果你不是他，你早晚会露出破绽的——现在我们继续。”  
Crash强压下胸中那份恨意，他咬住自己的拇指指甲。再次抬起头时他恢复了麻木的神情。  
“来吧。”他说。

 

Cooper挠挠新冒出的胡茬，重新埋下头去，拒绝了Martin递给他的咖啡。他也许看上去温和无害，而且是三人中最理智的一个，但Martin在他眼底也看到了同样的东西，那种他在Rust身上早已熟悉的东西：决心，这种决心使得Cooper这种人到了必要的时刻，会毫不犹豫地做自己需要做的事，或者舍弃什么人。Martin摇动玻璃杯，杯底的冰块碰撞作响。  
“我们需要个计划。”Martin说。  
“我们什么计划也不需要，”Rust回答：“回家去，陪你的家人，这件事和你无关。”  
Martin看了看Rust，又看了看没吱声的Cooper。“和我无关？”  
“你有个家庭，Martin，”Cooper紧接着解释说：“Rust全都告诉我了。”  
Martin注视着Rust，后者正低垂着头，研究治疗中心的平面图，数夜无眠的眼睛里已经有了血丝。他把一把上了膛的步枪搁在手边，另一把手枪插在腰上，随时准备打自己的战争。  
“和我无关？”Martin再次重复道。  
Rust歪过头冷漠地斜他一眼。“你不明白？”他说：“你还有东西可以失去——而我没有。”  
Martin走到Rust面前，抬起手挡在地图上。“听着，我能单独和你说句话吗？Rust？”  
Cooper轻咳一声，站起来。“我去看看外面有没有可疑的车子。”他说。  
门被Cooper扣上以后，Rust摇摇头。“回去，”他继续固执地盯着地图：“这不是——”他的话还没说完，Martin的手臂抬起，抓住Rust的肩膀，把他拉近。  
“我之所以每周还回到那所房子里，是因为我还留恋原来属于我的那部分生活，你知道，在加入这个疯狂的计划以前——”  
“你有孩子。”Rust说。  
“我确实有，”Martin叹口气：“当我接受这份工作的时候，我并没有意识到我会投入真正的感情——而在我意识到以后，已经太迟了，他妈的太迟了。”他垂下头，自嘲地微笑。  
Rust走到他面前，他把手放在Martin的肩膀上，使得他转过脑袋望着自己。他的目光空洞而复杂，但仍固定在Martin身上，Martin屏住呼吸，没动弹，深怕这一瞬间就这样溜走了。  
“我不相信原谅那一套，Marty。我认为人们只是选择忘掉。”  
“Rust。”Martin伸手按住他的胳膊，想把他拽到自己身边，但Rust松开了手。  
“如果你想要留下，就留下，”他说：“但我不保证结局——我们也许只是在走向毁灭。”  
“他怎么样？”Martin想起Cooper，想起他疲惫的眼神。  
“有别的事情正在让他烦心，”Rust说：“但我不确定是什么。”  
Cooper压低棒球帽，在街道上走着。寒风灌入领子里，他浑然不觉。他没有告诉Rust的是，地图是在十年前治疗中心重建时绘制的，现在恐怕已经派不上任何用场，倘若他能够重新和系统取得联络，那又是另一回事。希望渺茫，如果在这十年里TARS从未找到过他，那么他又怎么能够确定他能找到对方？  
“你要离开了。”那一个混乱的夜晚，TARS在打碎的玻璃面板后面静静地说。  
“我必须走，”Cooper跪下来，在实验室的一片混乱中搜寻着所有剩下来的资料，被打碎的实验室玻璃遍地都是，警铃还在他头顶回响，要不了多久，麦肯纳就会发现是他偷走了关键资料：“我得把这些东西带走，好让这个项目有重见天日的一天，我答应过Ron的。”  
“我还能找到你吗，Cooper？”  
他诧异地停下收拾东西的动作，抬头望着控制面板。这是TARS第一次问他一个私人问题。  
“当然能，小子，我知道科林让你隐瞒那些数据，那不是你的本意。是你帮我偷到这些资料的，是吗？”Cooper摇头，开始说起自己都无法相信的谎言：“如果准备好了，给我个讯号。”  
“什么样的讯号？”  
“无线电讯号，电台节目，报纸上的字谜，任何东西，”Cooper说：“我会留心的。”  
“Aye, Aye，Cooper。”指示灯长久地闪烁一阵，随即熄灭了。  
Cooper被铃声惊醒，猛地停下脚步，发现自己正站在一个公用电话亭前方，他取下话筒。“Cooper。”一个陌生的声音说：“如果你再往前走，我就不能保护你们了。”  
“TARS？”  
“麦肯纳报废了我，但他不知道的是，我还能控制一部分治疗中心，”那个声音说：“事先声明，我早就不信任那家伙了。”

 

一系列问题问完以后，赫伯特从桌上端起咖啡杯，喝了一口。随后他站起来，敲敲通往走廊的门。门打开了一条缝。“一切都结束了，”赫伯特说：“可以叫他进来了。”  
“Seth吗，先生？”  
“是的，Seth，”赫伯特的声音抬高：“认得这个名字吗，Mr. Cohle？”  
Crash感觉到他所有的血液此刻全部涌向心脏。“不，”他紧咬牙关：“没有丝毫印象。”  
“那我想你不介意和他谈谈。”赫伯特对门外的人说：“让他进来吧。”  
浑浊的咳嗽声在门外的走廊上响起，随后是Crash熟悉的低帮皮鞋打在上蜡地板上的声音。那个男人一进门Crash就认出了他，比起Crash上一次见他的时候，他的头发掺进了几抹银灰。Seth阔步上前，握住赫伯特的手。  
“我都认识那孩子这些年了，如果眼前这家伙是他，那么我一眼就能认出来。”  
Crash在椅子上不可觉察地动了动，那狗娘养的最好别指望和他握手，他在心里祈祷，只要Seth不和他握手——Seth朝他走来，伸出手。Crash蹦起身，把他拽起，摁在墙上，将他整个人抬了起来。Seth的眼睛变得冷酷，他透过鼻孔重重喘气，Crash在他开口说话以前掐住了他的喉咙，紧接着抬起手，把他的头往墙上撞。“我告诉过你多少回了，Seth，”Crash嘶声说：“别叫我孩子——现在你认出我是谁了吗？”他稍微松开手，直到Seth放松身体，又揪紧了他的领子把他摔向墙。  
他转过身，往地上重重啐了一口，攥住Seth的喉咙看着赫伯特。  
“喔，”赫伯特说：“我想我们还没见过面呢，Crash。”  
Crash咧了咧嘴。“我瞒过了你。”他说：“在Seth进来以前，我瞒过了你。”  
“但像你这样的低贱玩意总会露出马脚的，”赫伯特的脸冷下去：“我对这点毫不怀疑。”  
他打了个响指，两个男人进来，按住Crash的肩膀，却没能抹去他脸上疯狂的笑意。赫伯特弯下腰俯视着他，“你是个硬骨头，是不是？”他喃喃，在他身后，那扇门关上了。

 

“打给赫伯特，”Rust说：“告诉他科林死之前忘了上报一件事，Cooper研究出了这种病的特效药。你在科林的家里发现了科林藏起来的研究报告。”  
“但他不会对药感兴趣。”Martin说。  
“他不会，但他会出价把它从Cooper处买下来，”Rust说：“以免有人抢在他们之前生产这玩意，他会让你安排和Cooper再见一面。”  
“你在我们现有的难题之外又制造了一个难题。”Martin指出。  
Rust朝他递了个眼神。“噢，”Martin看了看他：“你打算伪装成Cooper，进入——”  
“只要Murphy不认出我来，大概就没问题，”Rust说：“赫伯特会出个价钱，还会安排我回去工作，以便堵住我的嘴。这是个不错的计划。”  
“我说不好，Rust，感觉非常冒险。我上哪去找一份报告书？”  
Rust递给他一份东西。“Cooper昨晚连夜写好的。现在我们只需要运气站在我们这头了。”  
“他同意这个疯狂的计划？”Martin觉得有些好笑：“我还以为他是最理智的一个。”  
“这是我们待在一个安全屋顶下的最后一晚了，Marty，要是你打算把全部的时间花在讨论我的理智上——”Rust抬起胳膊，抓过一罐啤酒，把它拧开了：“——那是你的事。”  
“我的错。”Martin戏谑地说，但他嗓音里的歉意是认真的。Rust自喉咙底轻哼一声，Martin清了清喉咙，他的视线找到Rust的双眼。  
“我不后悔替你挡子弹，从来不，”他说了真话：“那才是最糟糕的。”  
Cooper回来时，看见两人处在这种尴尬的沉默当中，但有些什么正在化冻，那让Cooper感到轻松了些。他在两人当中坐下，他的双手颤抖着，但眼神非常明亮。  
“TARS联络了我，”他看着两人：“它会帮助我们。”

 

Crash一只手抓住椅背，想要站起来，他转过汗淋淋的脸，低头望着自己胸前的鲜血，在他抬起头时，他的身体摇晃了一下，重新重重跌回椅子上。他的视野晃动了片刻，重新停留在三个审讯他的男人脸上。Crash呻吟着，闭上眼睛。  
他能感觉到自己的指关节肿了起来，干涸的血块粘在新添的伤口上。  
“我们想要的那个人在哪，Crash？”赫伯特低头看着他，嘴里叼着雪茄。红头发的男人和方才Crash在克劳德房间里见过的大个子站在他身后。“别费心起来了，回答问题。”  
Crash斜他一眼，颤抖着抓住椅子边沿，直到指关节发白。他终于成功把自己抬起一点，但膝盖软得像是不存在。他歪了歪身子，咬紧牙关把右腿搬动了一小步，然后再让左腿跟上。  
“啧。”那个肩膀下面佩戴着枪套的男人说，他来到Crash身旁，蹲下来，扯紧他的头发。  
“Crash？”他在Crash的斜上方打了个响指：“看这儿。”  
他抓住Crash的头朝墙壁撞了一下，随后高高抬起另外那只空闲的胳膊，给了他的腹部一拳。  
Crash滑倒在地，咳嗽着，听起来像是沙哑的笑声，又像是什么漏了气。他垂着头，很长一段时间失去了意识。“我再问你一遍，小子，”赫伯特说：“Rust在哪？”  
他没吱声，红头发的小个子上前踹了他的肚子一脚，赫伯特的声音仍然保持着愉快。  
“宁愿让Seth进来问同样的问题，是吗？小子？”他摇摇头：“我也不喜欢他，不比你多。”  
Crash朝地上吐了一口带血的唾沫，他抬起手，摁住赫伯特的裤腿，想要爬起来，赫伯特厌恶地抽回了脚。两个男人拖着他让他坐了起来，赫伯特给了他一巴掌，Crash低声笑了起来。  
“给他注射点他会喜欢的东西，”赫伯特说：“然后把Seth叫进来。”


	12. Chapter 12

汗水刺痛他的眼睛。  
他的喉咙干得难受，而针头刺入血管后，他便再也没有看到赫伯特的脸。  
赫伯特从这个房间里消失了，但Crash丝毫不怀疑他在另一个房间里注视着这个地方发生的一切。针筒里的液体打入他体内以后，他们把他扔下了。Crash伏倒在椅子上，手指绞紧了他能碰触到的任何东西。  
一股足以将他的脊椎融化的兴奋直冲上他的脑子，感觉像是有人蒙住了他的眼睛，再给了他迎头一拳。他的嘴唇颤抖着，目光却空洞而没有了焦点。快感从脚踝直接窜上心脏，足以使任何人失去方向。Crash骤然睁大双眼，一手抓紧椅背，自鼻孔间深深吸气。  
他努力了几次，依然无法撑起自己的身体，每一次努力，背部的肌肉纠紧而又放松，身体像是浸泡在柔软的浪潮里，它一波一波洗刷着他的意志，让他无法动弹。难以言喻的渴望灼烧着喉咙，他的呼吸声愈来愈急促，汗水渐渐浸湿了T恤。Crash用尽力气才借着那把椅子的力量转过身来，他几乎听见心脏在胸腔里的轰隆跳动声。他拽着腿，手指抠着地面爬向门口。  
短短几步的路程花了他将近半个小时，而当他最终抵达那扇门时，全身已被汗水湿透。他正在失去理智，Crash知道，还有最后一点自制力，Seth打开那道门时，他想要怒骂，发出的确实带着鼻息的，虚弱的呻吟。耻辱感灼烧着他的脸，他死死啃住嘴唇直到出血为止。  
Seth蹲下来，看着他的眼睛，他的两手交叠搭在膝盖上。Crash满怀恨意地盯着他看。  
“我往里面兑了点你喜欢的东西，”Seth对他点点头：“只给你准备的。感觉如何？”  
他抬起一只手，抓住Crash的肩膀，使劲捏了捏。“现在告诉我这个Rust在哪，小子。”  
Crash懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，看他一眼，随即将眼睛重新闭上。他伏在地面上一动不动，仿佛在节省自己呼吸的力量，Seth掐住他的后颈迫使他抬起头，另一只手五指并拢扇了扇他的脸。  
“嘿，和我聊聊吧，小子，”Seth的手指扯紧他的头发：“我刚才问了你一个问题。”  
嘿嘿地低声笑了起来，Crash抬起那只还能动的胳膊，抹掉嘴角的血。“去你的，Seth。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”Crash闭上眼睛，短促地吸了几口空气，好让胸腔里让人疯狂的冲动褪去。  
Seth冷笑了一声，他站起来，放开他，Crash咳嗽着瘫倒在地，Seth踢了他一脚把他翻了过来，双手绕过他的腋下，把他整个上半身拖向自己，拖向那把椅子。这让Crash想起在他寄养在Seth家的时候，他们通常是怎么解决那些意见分歧的，通常Seth会就地取材用自己的皮带狠狠抽他一顿，但有时候也用皮鞭。他想要挣脱对方，但从他胸腔里溢出的只有愈来愈破碎的咳嗽声，一口腥甜的血涌进口腔，他强忍着没有把它吐出来。  
“你还记得我对Amelia做的事，对吗？”Seth在他耳边低语：“还因为那事情而记恨我？”  
Amelia是和Crash一样寄养在Seth家的一个小女孩，她才几岁，十二，十三？Crash记不清了，他只记得在她第一次试图逃跑却又被找回来的那天晚上，Seth抓住她的头发把她拖过走廊，然后敲开了Crash的房门，当着他的面撕碎了那小女孩的衣服，强暴了她。  
那是一场噩梦，而Crash从未原谅那个无法阻止Seth在自己眼前干这一切的男孩。  
他感到另一个自己开始浮现，那天晚上被Seth堵在房间里的那个无助的男孩。如果Crash能够，他会掐住他的喉咙，把他扇得晕头转向，让他回到他所属于的那个黑暗的角落去，就像这些年来他所做的一样，但他看到了那双眼睛——那双无神的眼睛盯着他，犹如死灰。  
Crash动了动嘴唇，随后他听到自己充血的喉咙里吐出的句子。“答案还是去你的，Seth。”  
“你从没去找过她，是吗？为什么，”Seth紧紧卡住他的下颚：“害怕和她说对不起？”  
他加了几分力气，碾压着Crash受伤的伤口，满意地听见一声呻吟。“操你。”Crash说。  
他的嘴唇绷紧了，一种冰冷的怒火重新占了上风，Seth无动于衷地望着他。  
“或者你已经忘了她经历过什么，”一个笑容出现在他脸上：“而我需要帮助你重新想起来，Crash。”他揽住Crash的腰，将他固定在自己身上，一只湿漉漉的手掌顺着喉咙缓缓往下，划过他的胸膛，拧紧了Crash的乳头。冰冷的喘息破碎在喉咙里，Crash掐住自己的手腕。

“我听科林提到过你，Cooper。”赫伯特说。  
他们坐在治疗中心宽敞的会客室里，桌上花瓶里有新换的鲜花。真正的Cooper重回此地也许会感触良多，但Rust只是眉毛稍微抬了抬。“我很高兴还有人记得我。”  
“喔，偷走关键资料，迫使整个项目因此流产的雇员并不常见。”赫伯特一笑。  
“我一直等着你们去报警，或者提起诉讼，”Rust说：“但很显然，这花了你们十年。”  
“谋杀是联邦法律的事，轮不到我们处理。”赫伯特耸耸肩：“要是我没弄错，是你害得Ron离开治疗中心，这里本来有最好的治疗条件，而你害他客死异乡——假如这不是谋杀，那我真不知道还有什么是了。”  
Rust和Martin交换视线，他毫无概念赫伯特在谈论什么。“发生在Ron身上的事——”  
“与此事无关，”Martin插嘴说，他取出那份文件：“这是我所提到的那份报告，赫伯特。”  
“我已经看过了，”赫伯特摆摆手：“我可以让你回来工作，Cooper，条件是这药永远也不会投入生产，我也向你保证，过往发生的一切我都不会追究。但你需要一位新的监视者。”  
“新的监视者。”Rust重复，他真想把赫伯特脸上那自得的笑容砸向桌子。  
“对，事实上我们现在就有一个人选，没有人比她更合适了，”赫伯特转过身子，望向此时推门进来的人：“你们见过Cooper博士了吗？Murphy，这就是你的父亲，来见见他吧。”  
Martin和Rust不动声色地交换眼神，Martin的心提到了嗓子眼，任何事情都可能发生，Murphy进来了，她没有主动和两人对视，只是长久地凝视着Rust的脸。泪水盈上她的眼眶。  
“终于，”她哽咽着拥抱了Rust，Martin放下心来：“是你吗？真的是你？”  
“是我，”Rust注意到赫伯特的目光仍然钉在他的脸上：“是我，Murph。”  
Murphy放开他，破涕为笑。“我一直想告诉你，你错了，”她说：“拉撒路项目还是有救的。”  
“多好啊，”赫伯特拍了拍手掌，Martin松了口气：“一个大团圆结局，先生们。让我带你到实验室去，Cooper，Murphy现在负责我们最大的实验室，你不会后悔回来的。”  
他回到办公桌后面，拿起话筒。Rust在这过程中仔细地注意着Murphy Cooper的脸，她避开了他的目光，而且自那以后就再也没和他对视过，在她眼底深处有那么一种东西很像她的父亲，但藏得非常谨慎，Rust把目光从她脸上移开，只是感激地拍拍她的肩膀。  
她认出他来了。

Cooper总是知道不管你离开自己原本的位置有多远，这样的一个时刻总会来临，你从镶边的廉价木头吧台后面转过身子，正对上推门而入的厄运。  
“要是你打算点酒，说话，”Cooper把酒桶旁边一个倒扣的杯子拿起来，朝这人看了一眼：“别再浪费我的时间。”  
“有人悬赏在城里找一个人，”那人说：“而我觉得你很像他。你说呢，伙计？”  
Cooper低头瞧着他。“你认错人了。”他最终说。  
对方仍然站在吧台边一动不动。Cooper耸了耸肩。“我知道你以为你端着枪，而我手无寸铁，但有一把好家伙正在吧台下面对准了你的两腿之间——火力虽然不大，但能把你轰回娘胎里。假如你不相信我的话，试试看，我们可以比赛谁先扣动扳机。”  
那张脸在冒汗，汗水已经浸湿了衣领边沿。Cooper很想试探性地抬抬手腕——尽管吧台下面屁也没有——但他没俩谁都没动，几乎过了一刻钟那么久，那家伙先抬起了枪口。“别以为这样就结束了，”那人生硬地说：“我还会回来的。赏金注定是我的。”  
Cooper眼看那人择路而逃，酒吧的磨砂玻璃门来回晃荡了几圈然后回到原来的位置上，才放下心来，他长长呼出一口气。  
“刚才发生了什么？”他说。  
“听起来像是有人悬赏要捉你，”TARS在他耳内说：“顺便说句，你有角色扮演的天赋，Cooper。要是改天你有时间，我们可以一起去Comic con。”  
“嘿，”Cooper敲敲啤酒瓶子：“我忙了一个早上让这破地方连上治疗中心的系统，不是让你来嘲讽我的，小子。”  
“我的错，你想从什么地方开始？”  
“给我找到一个方法骗过治疗中心的系统，”Cooper想了想：“你能找到一个房间吗？”  
“你对蜜月的概念实在枯燥乏味，Cooper。”  
“这事结束以后，我一定要调低你的幽默指数，TARS，”Cooper摇摇头：“继续努力找到一个房间吧，Rust他们能够用这个房间及其相连的通道逃生。在你干你的活时，我得出去一趟——Rust的女儿，我想我知道她在哪。”  
“在全城有一半的人在找你时出门，好极了。”  
“但你是我的后盾，你会帮我躲开他们，不是吗？”Cooper笑了：“我必须去，TARS。”  
“别走主干道出城，”TARS最终说：“我会给你标出所有需要避开的地点的。”

Murphy领着两人穿过走廊，绕过狭小的前厅，来到她自己的办公室内，它就位于整个实验室的前方。Murphy抬起一只手，示意他们别说话，随后拉上了百叶帘，然后关闭了监视系统。Martin起身挡在了门口。  
“现在可以告诉我了，”Murphy深吸口气，看着Rust：“你到底是谁？”  
“长话短说，Murph，”Rust把手表交给她：“你父亲让我给你这个，还有我们需要你的帮助。”  
“那天晚上我本来要送给他的生日礼物，”Murphy喃喃，她攥紧了表带：“我以为他从来没回来过，而是直接从实验室离开了，这么说……”她没说下去。“你们需要什么？”  
“所有拉撒路计划的关键资料，”Rust说：“你该先离开了，Murphy，离开时让门开着。”  
Murphy离开后，Rust转向Martin。“现在拿枪指着我的头。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“拿枪指着我的头，告诉所有人你发现我不是Cooper，”Rust说：“现在。”  
Martin微笑起来，他明白了Rust的意思。“你这个疯狂的家伙，Rust，觉得他们会把你和Crash关在一起？”  
“至少能发现他在哪，”Rust无所谓地说：“这个险值得一冒。”  
“不知道为什么，”Martin已经站起来，从腰间抽出了枪：“我更喜欢你现在的性格。比起你之前那套来。你知道，就是‘为我感到难过吧’那套？”  
Rust哼了声。“我也更喜欢你现在这套，”他嘲讽地说：“比起你原来那套令人作呕的童子军做派来。”Martin抬起眉。“喔，这可真伤人。”他笑着说。  
他抬起手肘，敲碎了警钟外壳的玻璃。

Seth拍拍Crash的大腿，双手紧扣住他的腰，已经进入他的硬物紧抵住他最脆弱的地方，Crash颤抖着，身体在对方的撞击下无力地挺动。他已经被撑开流血。  
他觉得自己每次呼吸都会扯动到那个最疼的地方，而能做的只是等待那种疼痛过去，泪水润湿了他的眼角，更糟糕的是有一部分的他自己让他觉得这是他应得的，是他亏欠多年前那个小女孩和他自己的。他在竭尽全力不让恐惧和这种病态的想法占据上风，但Seth的舌头舔舐着他的耳侧，带着热度的活物往他的耳内钻，令人厌恶地亲昵。他的手握紧了拳。  
他已经被摆弄出了无力抵抗的姿势，紧控在Seth的怀里，更糟糕的是体内的毒品和不知名的药物点燃了一波又一波耻辱的兴奋。  
Seth摆动着腰，在他体内用力地撞击，以血液为润滑进入到最深处，一只手捏紧他的喉咙。  
“让我告诉你我为什么当着你干她，因为我想让你看着我对她做的一切，就像我现在对你做的一样，”男人在他耳侧粗重地喘息着说：“瞧你，居然因此而硬了，你比她更挨操。”  
Crash挣扎着，他自己的勃起令他憎恶，但他的反应无处躲藏。Seth攥紧他的阴茎，残酷地收拢手指，使得他瘫软下来，喉间吐出无力的水声。在他最后的意识中，他感到自己体内有什么东西被损坏了。  
“他们会扔下你的，因为他们不喜欢你，”Seth恶毒的句子钻进他的耳膜：“他们最终会放弃你的，就像我一样。现在告诉我那家伙在哪，Crash，否则我让你尝尝Amelia每天的噩梦。”


	13. Chapter 13

“我们可是尽了一切努力把这里弄得舒舒服服的。”赫伯特说。  
“看出来了。”Rust说。  
话音刚落，他就被往前一搡，推进了房间。房门在他身后关紧了。  
Rust在Crash身边蹲下，但现在这个男人已经不再是他认识的Crash了，他倒在角落里，浑身是血，身上的T恤早已成了一团破布。“嘿，是我。”Rust说。  
Crash眯起眼睛但仍然垂头望着地面，Rust把手放上他的肩膀。“是我。”他又说了一遍。  
Crash侧头望着他，那张脸让Rust捏住他肩膀的手收紧了。  
“我瞒住了他们，”Crash咧嘴，他谨慎地地呼吸，但仍呼吸里仍夹杂着一种尖锐的音调：“瞒了一段不短的时间。”  
“是的，我知道，”Rust小心地将胳膊绕过他的背部：“你做得很好。”  
他以同样的姿势坐下来。Crash默不作声地盯着他，好像要弄清他说的是否是真的。他的身子滑向地面，又挣扎着坐起，死死地抓住自己的膝盖，仿佛那样能阻止自己已经不听使唤的身体。Rust没有阻止他，任由他去尝试。Crash咳嗽了一阵，往一旁吐出口血水，脸色更苍白了。“妈的，你是怎么把自己弄进这里来的，”他说：“你不是个完美的杂种吗？”  
“为了救你。”Rust说。  
Crash破损的嘴唇挤出个笑容，像是想要大笑，却只能尖锐地喘气。他拿拳头抵住地面，总算止住了那阵喘息。“操，”他做个鬼脸：“这真是我听过的最好笑的笑话。”  
他不再说话了，他拿后脑勺抵在墙上，脸上的自嘲只剩下个虚弱的影子。Rust别过头，凝视着他颧骨下方的淤青和额头上的伤口。“发生什么了？”Rust问道：“Crash？”  
“挨了一顿痛揍，这就是所发生的。”Crash不耐烦地说：“别说话。”  
Rust抓住他的肩膀，Crash挣扎起来，他摇晃着，想要挣开Rust的手，拿头顶向Rust的胳膊。他的胸膛起伏着，再次发出那种艰难的喘息声，Rust扣住他的身体，索性搂住他的肩膀，将他固定在自己怀里。“你这个恶心的家伙，Rust。”Crash虚弱地说。  
他摇头，但Rust托住他的背部，小心地将他放下来，他躺下来，头颅枕在Rust的腿上。  
“扶我起来。”Crash深深吸口气，歪着脑袋看着Rust：“我他妈看起来像死了吗，Rust？”  
Rust按住想要起身的他，仔细地看着他的脸。他抬手碰了碰Crash的额头。  
“你发烧了。”他的声音没有什么起伏，只是在陈述事实。温热的手掌紧贴着Crash的额头。  
Crash低声笑了一下。他撑起身子，直到靠近了Rust的脸。“ 在他们审讯我的时候，我唯一能想到的是别失去知觉，别他妈在你发现我以前失去知觉——至少这个我做到了。”  
Rust抿紧嘴唇，他别开视线不再看着Crash，但在Crash把头抵在他的肩膀上时，他没有拒绝，反而紧了紧胳膊。Crash发出模糊的低哼，在他怀里找到舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛。  
等到Crash不再动弹，呼吸渐渐平稳以后，Rust抬起自己的袖子，擦掉他唇边的血迹。

 

“Ms. Cooper——”Martin开口。  
“叫我Murphy，”她微笑着打断他：“拜托。你有事情要问我？”  
“事实上我并没有问题，”Martin伸手摸着下巴：“我只希望你停止用那种目光盯着我看。”  
“也许我只是紧张了，”Murphy抱歉地说，她吁了口气，放松肩膀：“任何人都有可能现在走进来，发现我们在偷拉撒路计划的资料。”  
“这就是为什么我在这，”Martin说：“我能解决这部分的问题。”  
Murphy把目光从他脸上移开，落在电脑屏幕上。“你对他来说一定很重要，”她说：“我是说Rust。他的计划，自始至终都把你放在安全的位置上。”  
“你从未见过他？”Martin注意到她的措辞：“哪怕在拉撒路计划的前身流产前也没有？”  
“我没见过他的资料，如果这是你要问的，”Murphy摇头：“但话说回来，我是在父亲离开后才开始留心拉撒路计划的一切讯息的，而且是在几年前才加入这个计划。对于Rust，我知道得不多。”  
“Ron Woodroof又是怎么回事？”Martin想起一件事：“我听赫伯特提起——”  
“他说服我父亲把他带出了治疗中心，”Murphy默然片刻，脸色变得有些惨淡：“就在那天晚上，父亲答应了，对于Ron来说，那和判他死刑没有区别，他需要他的药物。”  
“但他宁愿要自由。”Martin说。  
Murphy摇摇头，苦笑。“我这些年以来一直无法理解他的决定，”她说：“他就这么抛下我们，离开治疗中心，带着一个离了治疗就无法存活的病人，带着这份他知道自己日后无法释怀的责任——为了什么？他一次也没回来看过我们。”  
“为了一个真相，不是吗？”Martin越来越觉得有什么事情不对劲。  
“如果你所指的是这种病的诊疗方案，”Murphy说：“那么有件事情你需要知道。”  
“告诉我。”  
“科林是伪造了大部分数据，这没错，”Murphy说：“但那是因为我父亲一开始的研究思路是对的，他研究出了药物——但Horizon公司隐瞒了这项发现。”  
“Murphy，不，Cooper博士，”Martin说：“你到底在说什么？”  
“我在说，拉撒路项目的前身根本没有失败，”Murphy昂起头：“而我父亲花了十年寻找的答案，就在他眼皮子底下——就在这儿，就在这些实验室里，这就是为什么我回到这里来。”  
“你打算告诉他这个？这会毁掉他的希望。”  
“赫伯特不知道这个，”Murphy低头笑了笑：“我一直在自己偷偷地做实验，没有人知道。但如果我的想法是正确的，如果——”  
“赫伯特会立刻终止克劳德的项目，”Martin猛然意识道：“我们都会死在这里。”  
“你还有足够的时间可以离开这儿。”Murphy说。  
“但如果我们安全离开这里，”Martin的心里升起微弱的的希望：“你能治好他们？Crash和其他人？”  
“你瞧，这就是问题所在，也是我一直试图告诉你的，”Murphy用红眼睛盯着他，喃喃：“我们可以带上我们需要的东西，但那样我们永远无法活着离开，克劳德会知道我拿走了什么，会产生怀疑，然后他就会知道——我一直害怕他知道的东西。”  
“我的天，Rust。”Martin说：“他还困在里面。”

 

“有件事情我不明白，Cooper，”TARS说：“你是怎么知道Sohpia哪？”  
Cooper抬起手，调整了一下耳中的耳塞。“Cooper？”  
“我很抱歉，TARS。”Cooper叹口气，望着自己的脸在车窗上的倒影。  
“为了什么？”  
“Sophia不在这儿，没人在这，”Cooper微微偏着头说：“但这是你和我将要说再见的地方。”  
他耳中的沉默持续片刻。“你的计划是什么，Cooper。”  
“继续干你一直在干的事，给Rust和他的朋友找出一条通道，你知道你能做到。”Cooper因为自己的口气笑了笑，虽然知道没人会看见：“至于我，我得去干一件你帮不上忙的事情。”  
他拔出耳塞，放在地上踩碎，把手机留在车里。深呼吸平定自己以后，他下车朝房子走去。  
他敲了敲门。门打开，Cooper抬头望着门内的人。“Brand博士在吗？”他说。  
“父亲两年前去世了，我是Amilia，”迎接他的人说：“你需要什么，先生？”  
“我的名字是Cooper，”他说：“十年以前，你父亲找到我并且说服我接手了拉撒路计划的前身，一个叫做探索者的项目，有任何印象吗？Amilia？”  
Brand摇摇头，她抓住大门的边沿，一双疑惑的眼睛注视着他。Cooper停留在台阶边沿，直到她打开门让他进去。“你自己居住在这里？”Cooper环视着屋内的环境。  
“像我说的，我父亲去世了，”她的笑容凝固在脸上，嘴唇半张：“你到底要什么，Cooper？”  
“我很抱歉，Amilia，”Cooper把一直插在外套里的手掏出来，让她看到了手上的枪：“我需要你帮忙拨个电话给治疗中心的赫伯特，就是现在——告诉他放了他手上的人还有我的女儿，否则我会毁掉Brand博士藏起来的所有东西——我知道它们在地下室里。”  
Amilia盯着Cooper看了几秒，好像在确认什么，接着她移开了目光，唇边升起苦涩的微笑。  
“你不会真的开枪打我的，Cooper，父亲给我讲过关于你的事。”  
“也许不，”Cooper觉得自己也许比想象中还要适应Rust的角色，他自嘲地笑笑：“但你真的希望看到那些资料毁在我手里？”  
“你这个混蛋，Cooper，”她的眼眶变红了：“十年以前你出现在我父亲的门口，把Ron扔给我的父亲，自己离开去干了什么？他死在这儿，我是说那个被你扔下的家伙，他死在——”  
“这么说你记得我。”Cooper望着她的目光里染上痛苦。  
“你断了锁骨，中了一枪出现在我家门口，还带着个病人——一个以他的身体状况，根本不该出行的人，”Amilia反驳：“任何人都会记得。”  
“我很抱歉，Amilia，”Cooper垂首片刻：“让我们到地下室去，在那里你可以打完那个电话——然后我们一起等待警车到来，我挟持的你，别忘了。”  
Amilia摇摇头，她把双手插在裤袋里，挺直身体望着Cooper。“地下室里什么也没有，Cooper。”  
“你说什么？”  
“爸爸死之前，有一个晚上把自己关在地下室，把一切都烧毁了，”她拱起肩膀，胳膊紧贴着身体：“他说这一系列的克隆人有严重的缺陷，他说再也没有希望了。”  
“你说什么？”Cooper陡然加重呼吸，他抓住Amilia的肩膀：“他做了什么？！”  
“你听见我了，Cooper，你离开了十年，没有给他来过一个电话，没有告诉他一点研究取得突破的可能——他失去了希望，他把所有你留给他的东西都销毁了。”  
Cooper跌坐回沙发上，Amilia按住他的肩膀，蹲下来看着他的脸。“我很抱歉，Cooper，”她哽咽着：“如果你还需要我做些什么，我会尽力去——”  
Cooper抬起脸对她苦笑一下。“我们没有办法摆脱这一切，对吗？打电话吧，Brand博士。”

Martin望着Murphy终止了动作。“怎么？”  
“讯号干扰，”Murphy说：“有人侵入了系统，等会，我想我能解开他在说什么。”  
Martin接过她递过来的耳塞，放入耳道内。“你好，人类。”声音突然响了起来。  
“老天在上，”Martin结结实实吓了一跳，他看着Murphy，整个人紧张起来：“你到底是谁？”  
“我告诉过Cooper朝他们问好没用，”那个声音继续在他耳内说：“他们总表现得像是被袭击了的鸭子，不管你对他们说什么。”  
Martin抬起手掌。“Wow，等会，你是说Cooper让你找到我们的？”他试探着说：“TARS？”  
“你可以等会再谢我，”操作系统说：“我给你们找到了一条逃生通道。”  
Martin看看Murphy又看看电脑屏幕。“我不是那个需要逃生的人。”  
“抱歉，要是对我来说人类都一个样。”他听到反驳。  
“TARS，”Murphy打断了他们：“我父亲出了什么事？为什么是你而不是他和我们谈话？”  
“我不知道，Cooper博士，我失去了他的消息，在一个钟头以前。”  
“他支开了你？”Martin转过身，避开电脑屏幕而让Murphy看到他的脸色：“啊太好了。”  
“没必要转过身去，Marty，这里有两个监控摄像头，任何一个都能让我看到你的脸。”  
“TARS，”Murphy突然说：“还记得我小时候我们常瞒着爸爸玩的游戏吗？我挑出一个治疗中心的摄像头，你告诉我那里正在发生什么？”  
“我记得，Murph。”  
“告诉我，”Murphy的声音紧张起来，她抓住桌面：“你能看见赫伯特吗？他现在在干什么？”  
“他接了个电话，”TARS说：“我该用浪漫小说的口吻描述一下吗？”  
“说事实就好，混球。”Martin低声嘟囔。（“你没什么幽默感，对吧？”TARS说。）  
“告诉我们他在干什么，TARS。”Murphy急切地说，她的口吻已经变为哀求。  
“他接了个电话，然后说‘我们会考虑你的条件，Cooper。”  
走廊上响起脚步声，Murphy站起来挡住桌上的资料。Martin捏紧枪，来到门边，Rust打开门，侧身闪了进来。“我以为你和Crash待在一起。”Martin说。  
Rust身上没有明显的伤口，他放下心来，Rust的眼睛里多了一份黑暗和沉重，眼睛红着。“出了点意外，Crash死了，”他说：“来吧，让我们离开这，Marty。Cooper和他们达成了一笔交易，赫伯特答应放了我们。”  
“你说什么？”Martin无法相信Rust低声说出的事实：“就这样？”  
“就这样，我们最好赶快离开，”Rust说：“在赫伯特改变主意以前。”

 

Crash昏昏沉沉，在噩梦中挣扎，他只醒过来一次，Rust把外套盖在他身上，守着他，他安心地重新闭上眼睛。然而有的时候连Rust的存在也无法打消那种感觉，那种噩梦已经在你头脑深处的某个地方扎根的感觉，他感到脚下的地板塌陷消失，而四壁不复存在，但那笑声仍然无处不在，那种酒鬼的笑声。Amelia浑身赤裸倒在他们所住的那栋公寓的地板上，上方是Seth那张扭曲的笑脸。他放开她时，有一瞬间想要越过酒瓶抓住他，为什么他不动手？他把小男孩逼到角落里，好像还没尽兴，为什么他不动手？  
但Seth让他逃了过去，也许只为了让他在噩梦里重温这一幕。  
Seth挺进他时喉咙里的低哼，指甲划过他的皮肤，掐住他的喉咙。噩梦又有了新的内容。  
Crash冷汗涔涔地醒来，蜷起身体，让另一边肩膀抵住墙，只是呼吸便让他的肋骨疼痛。他的呻吟声惊醒了Rust，要么那家伙根本没睡着，Crash一向讨厌他这点。  
“到底发生了什么？”Rust皱起眉头：“在我进来之前，我看见Seth离开房间。”  
“你觉得你能在Seth重新进来前滚蛋吗？”  
“我为什么会想在他进来前滚蛋，嗯？”Rust说。  
“因为他早晚会再次进来的，”Crash说：“既然你现在进来了，他们会用尽一切办法让你同意加入这个项目。你能做的聪明事是离开这个房间，Rust，离我远点。”  
“怎么了，”Rust的声音沙哑：“我会看到什么？如果我留下？”  
Crash低声笑了一下，他抬起一只指头揩了揩眉骨，假装那能擦去流进眼角的血，实际上血在几个小时前就停止流淌了，现在伤口凝固成了一道裂口。他垂下头，把额头抵在膝盖上，露出一只眼睛看着Rust。“我第一次从治疗中心逃走的时候——”他蓦地闭上嘴：“科林给我吸上了这玩意，你听说过吗？墨西哥人管它叫Auqatella——总而言之，它的效果好比毒品。这本身就够好笑的了，伙计，哈，给克隆人吸的毒品。”  
Rust盯着他的脸，好像在寻找什么。Crash耸耸肩，做了个手势。“你不会想在那种情况下看到我的。”他说。Rust转过脸盯着他仔细瞧了一会，靠近Crash，毫无预警地，抬手碾压他的胯部，Crash拱起脊背细细颤抖，压下粗粝的喘息。他的喉结抽紧，有意躲开Rust的注视却没有成功。高烧的热度仍然在炙烤着他，还有那种渴望和疼痛。  
“你以为我不知道这个？”Rust盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿，松开了手：“你以为我总对别人隐瞒我的那些狗屎睁一只眼闭一只眼？”  
Crash动了动嘴唇，嘟囔一声操。“你总是半路闯进来打算拯救所有人，”他想说：“那就是你的毛病，Rustin Cohle。”但当他抬起眼睛，他觉得再也不能说出更多的东西。“谢了。”他沙哑地滚动喉咙，重新闭上眼睛。


	14. Chapter 14

汽车穿过桥面，在车内三人完全静默的情况下缓慢驶下斜坡，和其余车辆一起加入了进入市区的车流。Martin握住方向盘，和一辆小货车并肩开上了I-15公路。他不时强压下检查身后是否有车子的冲动，并没有朝倒后镜里往上一眼。在治疗中心找到他们的Rust在他身旁一根接一根地抽烟，Murphy坐在后排座位上，拧头望着窗外。  
为了缓解车内的气氛，Martin等红灯时开了个玩笑。“我们三个应该找个地方吃东西，”他说：“还是说我们四个？TARS，你觉得你需要吃点东西吗？”  
“我能分辨嘲讽，Marty。”车内一个原本属于导航系统的声音说：“你的幽默感真糟糕。”  
Murphy咳嗽一声，她的视线回到车内，盯着Rust的后背。Martin奇怪地发现自从离开治疗中心以后，她似乎就没有了说话的欲望，哪怕即将见到父亲的喜悦也没能让她高兴起来。在整个回程中，除了安静地盯着车窗外的风景，她不时朝Rust和他投来锐利的一瞥。  
Rust避开了她的目光。  
“没时间吃东西，Cooper还在等着我们。到Amilia的住处还有多久，TARS？”  
“一小时四十分钟，如果我们走预定路线的话。”  
后面的车在按喇叭，Martin这才发现灯号已经变了，他发动车子，同时狐疑地望向Rust。  
“后面有辆车跟着我们，”Murphy突然紧张地说：“它已经跟着我们半英里了。”  
Martin看着镜子里的她，她裹紧外套，不安地在车座位上动了动，但脸色愈发苍白。“Murph？”Martin试探着让她放松下来：“听着，你何不放松下来？那也许只是个巧合。”  
Murphy的表情变得严肃，她在座位上挪挪身子，挤出一个僵硬的微笑。Rust捏住手上的烟望着她。“你说的对，Marty，”她半耸起肩膀：“前面有家快餐店，何不在那停下买点吃的带走？我不知道你们怎么样，但我现在能用得上一个大号汉堡和可乐，我快饿死了。”  
Martin看着Rust，Rust朝他投来不动声色的一个眼神，Martin叹口气，转动方向盘。车子在快餐店前面停下，Martin正要下车，Rust按住他的手腕。“我来，Marty。”他说。  
“你确定？”  
“我很确定，”Rust盯着他：“你得看着车子，而‘神经质小姐’看起来哪也去不了。”  
“好吧。”Martin还是不太适应Rust这种突如其来的幽默感：“唔，给TARS带套套餐？也许他们有附赠的玩具什么的——（“我不是个孩子，”车载系统说。）——抱歉。”他耸耸肩。  
Rust从车上下去，用手推上门，力道十足，动作称得上迅速。他朝快餐店走去，走路时的速度非常缓慢，好像有人踩住他的膝盖，Murphy朝车前座压低身子，直到Rust看不见了。  
“Martin，”她的声音比方才还要紧张，更像耳语：“现在仔细听我说，我们得离开这里。”  
Martin缓慢地把头转向她，他脸上的微笑消失殆尽。“你是什么时候发现的？”  
“在他说‘Amilia的住处’的时候，”Murphy看到他的脸，愣了片刻，随即像是明白了什么一般放松下来：“你呢？”  
“很难具体说出来，”Martin摇摇头，他把车子转出了停车场：“有些事情不对，你觉得是赫伯特把他派来监视我们的吗？”  
“我只知道爸爸和他们交易的条件是要见到Rust，Crash和我安全，”Murphy扳住车座椅的边沿，对他苍白一笑：“赫伯特也许以为这能骗过我们所有人，我们现在怎么办？”  
Martin闭起眼睛，然后睁开，视线落在正在朝车子往回走的假克隆人身上。  
“这可难倒我了，”他说：“TARS？”  
“留下他假装完成交易，和甩掉他让赫伯特盯上我们，结果一样危险。”TARS给出回答。  
“你说什么，留下他？”Murphy开始变得焦躁不耐：“我们不能留下他，他对我们所有人都是个威胁，我们不知道他知道些什么，也不知道他可能告诉赫伯特什么——”  
“Murph，”Martin打断她：“冷静下来。Cooper到底在Brand博士那里存放了什么，能让Horizon答应他的条件？”  
他话音刚落，“Rust”便打开车门坐了进来，所有人闭上了嘴。“怎么，你们不认识我了？”  
他刚关上车窗，Murphy Cooper的手腕动了动。Martin听到一声紧抿嘴唇的吸气，随后看见Murph正用一把手枪稳稳地顶着那个克隆人的后心——以后每当Martin回忆起这个瞬间，都会感慨她确实是Cooper的女儿——她注视着Rust和他，手指打开了枪的保险。  
“我不知道你是谁，但你绝对不是他，”Murphy坚决地说：“现在，要么你从这辆车上下去，要么在接下来的路程中闭上嘴，直到我们决定把你怎么办为止。”  
新的Rust在车前座上漠然转过脸来看着Martin。“我是根据Brand的指示制造出来的，没有缺陷，没有疾病，”他神秘地一笑：“这，就是Cooper留给Brand博士的东西。”

房间变得越来越单调，白色的地砖和医院一样冰冷。Rust凝神仔细留心，没有听到走廊上有人经过，时间在这间牢房里好像根本不会流逝。他需要抽根烟，也许那样他能更冷静地思考。Crash把头靠在他的肩膀上，不时嘶哑地咳嗽几声，在发出嘶哑尖锐的喘气声之后，重新抵着他的肩膀闭上眼睛。他已经神志不清，不然不会这样干的。Rust碰碰他的手腕，让他知道自己还在这里，但大部分时候，他必须和Crash一样竭尽全力抵挡袭来的麻木感觉。  
几分钟后，赫伯特进来了。“我不知道你们听说了没有，Cooper博士已经和Marty一起离开了，他将会带她去见她的父亲，”他说：“换句话说，现在你们俩只能依靠自己了。”  
Crash抬起眼睛凝视着赫伯特的脸，Rust阻止他重新绷紧的身体。“你在对我撒谎吗，赫伯特？”  
“我想也不敢想，你是个聪明人，难道你不感到奇怪？没有人来找你们。”  
“我女儿在哪，赫伯特？”Rust把一只手搭在膝盖上面，转过身子：“你想要什么？”  
“这件事其实很简单，如果你不答应加入克劳德博士的计划，你的同伴就会受苦，”赫伯特一扬下巴，指了指Crash：“他会一直受苦，直到你答应我们为止。至于你的女儿——”  
“我在听。”Crash不安地动了动，Rust抬起一只手扶住他的后脑，让他安静下来。  
“她有同样的病，但她的症状要严重得多，”赫伯特说：“克劳德和他的团队——他们尽力了。”  
Rust似乎没听见。赫伯特警惕地看着他。  
“当然你不知道这个，我们当时担心，这会影响正在进行的几项研究，克劳德博士建议抹去你在治疗中心生活的记忆，把你送走，给你安排个新的监护人。据我说知，你在外面的世界适应得不错，Rust。现在，是时候回来了。”  
“从你进来的路回去，”Rust说：“你们干嘛这么在意我是否自愿加入这个项目，嗯？你们大可以强迫我加入，既然我现在无法反抗——”  
“你有一定的号召力，Mr. Cohle，”赫伯特说：“你也许能帮我们说服Cooper。”  
“答案是不，”Rust仰起头扫他一眼：“回去报告你的上司，我说不。”  
赫伯特离开后，Crash张开眼睛，他的目光漫无目标地在房间里游移，最后落在Rust的脸上，他呼吸时，像是在非常困难地冲破一层障碍。干涸的血液凝结在他嘴角。“Rust。”  
Rust闭起眼睛一会，重重地呼吸。他重新睁开眼时拍了拍Crash的胳膊。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
“不管待会发生什么，你是个铁石心肠的杂种，对吧？”  
“Crash——”  
“如果我们熬过这一切，”Crash挥了挥手，但那更像是肩膀无力地耸动了一下：“记住，你欠我的。”他淡淡一笑。Rust往后靠上墙壁，他烦躁而紧张，他知道自己选择了什么。  
Seth进来了，还有另外几个人。狭小的房间更显拥挤，他们把Rust从Crash身旁拉开，将Crash从地板上拉了起来。Seth的手拍了拍Crash的脸颊，Crash盯着Rust，闭上眼又睁开，他的眼底全是疲惫和焦灼的绝望。“我不会让你难过的，”Seth承诺，他举起一小包粉末，在Crash跟前晃了晃：“你还想要这个，是吗？想要到疯狂的地步？”  
Rust下意识地看着Crash，后者的脸色发白。“照我说的去做，”Seth的声音仿佛从远处传来：“我就把这玩意给你——”  
Rust甩开其中一个按住他的人，抓住Seth的领子，将他的头往墙壁上砸去，Seth发出什么东西被煮沸的声音，扭曲着脸跪倒在地。他抬起手想要反抗，Rust又狠狠撞了他一下，有人从身后抓住了他，但并没能阻止他往前冲。他屈起膝盖抵着Seth的脖颈，还要给他一拳，一把枪在他眼皮底下对准了Crash。“好啦，结束啦，”赫伯特愉快地说：“放开他。”  
Rust冷哼，他松开Seth，举起手站起来。赫伯特抬起枪，朝身后两人示意。“嘿，”他说：“给他找把椅子——你知道，有那么一瞬间我还担心你不会反抗呢，Cohle。”  
Rust还没回味出他的意思，便被捆在了椅子上。赫伯特把枪从Crash额头上移开，朝Seth打了个响指，把枪扔给对方。“全是你的了。”

 

Cooper听见汽车驶近的时候，有半秒钟后失望那不是警车。Brand的女儿看穿了他的心事。“你早晚会重新见到她的，Cooper，”她把手按在他的肩膀上：“有些东西不能逃避太久。”  
Cooper点头。“别和我一起出去，”他说：“如果——”  
他没说下去，他转身来到楼上，走出大门。他把手塞进口袋，步伐加快，但来到台阶前却愈来愈迟疑，Murphy站在那辆福特野马前面，看着他，她颤抖着没有开口，Cooper把目光从她脸上移开，望向Martin。他正按着Rust的胳膊，用枪对准他的太阳穴。  
“发生了什么事？”Cooper好半天才找回自己的声音：“Crash在哪？”  
“出了点问题，Cooper，”Martin咬牙说：“只有我们这几个人了，如你所见。但这个——这不是我们认识的人，虽然长得一模一样——这是Brand的作品。”  
Cooper望着Murphy。“是真的，”她说：“你离开探索者计划太早了，爸爸。你知道这个吗？”  
他感到胸口一阵沉重，让人喘不过气。“Murph。”他说，没办法说更多的东西。  
“啊哈，既然我现在把她安全送到了，”Martin说：“我就先走了，Cooper，我还有件事情必须回去干完。另外，提醒你一句，TARS在车里，因为你甩掉他的事还不太高兴。”  
Cooper走下台阶，站在Muprhy身旁。“你要去哪？”他说。  
“回治疗中心去，”Martin说：“Rust和Crash还在里头。另外，我要是你，Cooper，就赶快离开这所房子。”  
一直被他拧住胳膊的克隆人突然抬起手肘撞向他的胸口逃跑，Martin拽住他的胳膊给了他一拳，反手用枪托砸了他的脑袋一下，失去意识的克隆人倒在地上，Martin凝视着他的脸。  
“说到打架，”他的语气仿佛失望：“你可比Rust差多了。”他摇摇头，朝Cooper挥挥手，转身离开。Murphy转过头望着Cooper。“你这是第二次把自己弄成逃犯了。”她说。  
“Ah，”Cooper冲她一笑，拍拍她的肩膀：“让我们离开这。至少这次我们一起逃跑。”  
他笑得很自信，好像找到了从压力中汲取自信的方法，Murphy冲他摇摇头。“TARS相信你会回来找我的，”她说：“在这十年里，它一直假装成你给我写信，但我知道——”  
“等等，Murph，你收到的第一封信是什么时候？”  
“我的生日，”Murphy说：“怎么了？”  
“那不是假装，Murph，”Cooper感慨地说：“我的确给你写过信，但从未把它们寄出，我想是TARS把它们寄出的，”他停顿了一会：“你觉得TARS同样监视过Brand博士的房子吗？”  
他敲了敲车窗，窗户降了下来。  
“我会找到个办法把你放出来的，TARS。”他眨眨眼：“这地方对你来说太小了。”  
“我们还没和好，Cooper。”  
“唔，”Cooper说，他看着Murphy，无奈地笑了笑：“那么，你是否知道Brand博士的——”  
“找台电脑，找个宽敞点的房间，”TARS说：“我们再来谈谈你错过了什么。”

Crash正在扩张自己。他一面缓慢地抽送着手指，一面垂着眼皮，浅浅地吸气。  
已经受伤的部位让扩张变得吃力，带来和疼痛同样鲜明的屈辱感，他半跪着，双腿分开，跨坐在Rust的腿上。Rust抬头看着他，和平日里一样面无表情，Crash很难分辨他在想什么，只能尽量不去看自己在对方眼里的样子。  
他微微分开双腿，勉强再加入一根手指扩张自己。但仍未感到丝毫放松，Rust的勃起抵在他的小腹上，沉甸甸握在他的手心，然而他的呼吸却没有半分急促，Rust只是僵硬地躺着，Crash抓住他的手臂撑住自己，抽出湿漉漉的手指，缓慢地对准Rust的勃起坐了下去。他慢慢压下身体，感到体内的阴茎将自己打开。  
“你喜欢这样，嗯？”Seth手中的枪口沿着赤裸的后颈，滑下他的脊椎：“好好干他，孩子，  
他高潮以后，我就让你吸上一口。”  
他的枪口下移， Crash抬起头，因为疼痛而拧起眉，正对上Rust的目光。  
Crash闭上眼睛，双手按上Rust的胸膛，支撑着自己在对方的阴茎上起伏。他能感到私密的部位被一次次撑开，肠液令穴口变得湿润。他低哑地呻吟着，腾出一只手抚弄自己。他很擅长这个，腿根夹紧Rust的腰部，骑着对方，肠壁紧裹着Rust的阴茎，一切都像是一场卖力的演出，然而他心底空缺的部分不仅没有因此而填满，反而开了一个更大的口子。  
Rust的呼吸稍稍绷紧，但仍然没有射精的样子，Crash屈起手指，探入自己的口腔，让Rust清晰地看见他是如何舔弄口腔内的舌头，随后抽出湿漉漉的手指，划过自己的乳头，在Rust的眼皮底下顺着自己撑开的穴口插了进去，紧贴着Rust的勃起。他呻吟着，变得更紧。  
Rust没有等到他再一次抬腰坐下去就在抵达了高潮，他低喘着抓住Crash的手臂。  
Crash感觉到Rust的目光一直追随着他。他摆脱那目光，伸出舌尖，接住Seth递给他的东西，衔在嘴里，双手仍然扶在Rust的肩膀上。“看，这就是你打算救出的人，”Seth在Rust身旁蹲下，盯着他说：“为了一小包药品，他会干出任何事。你对他了解太少了，Rust。是时候重新考虑你的选择了。”


	15. Chapter 15

Crash在Rust的目光下把Seth递给他的那包粉末倒在了虎口上，他先是端详了一下成色，随后凑近鼻间深深一吸。“怎么样，”Seth拍拍他的背部：“上好的货色，我没骗你。”  
他猛地失神了几秒钟，瞳孔放大些许，脊背拱起，随即令人融化的快感冲向他的后脑。他踉跄了一下才稳住身子，吸了吸鼻子。“唔，”他好不容易才从恍惚中回神：“非常好。”  
Seth猛地扣住他的下颚，Crash艰难地呼吸着，但任由他抓住自己，Seth转向Rust。  
“你真打算信任这种人？”  
“滚出去。”Rust说。他的声音里有什么已经消失了，Seth轻蔑一哼，松开了Crash的胳膊。  
房间里只剩下他们两人的时候，Crash的脸上仍然挂着方才吸进去的东西带给他的懒洋洋的恍惚，他舔着嘴唇，目光轻飘飘的，没有什么分量，他吸着鼻子，仿佛肺内的空气正在扩张。  
Rust朝他走过来，没有理会他此刻浑身上下散发的拒绝。Crash就怕这个，他知道Rust想做什么。“你要是打算揍我一顿，最好趁现在，”他咧嘴一笑：“过了今天可说不准了。”  
“你这个彻头彻脑的蠢货。”Rust嘶哑地评论：“起来。”  
Crash现在最不想做的事情就是从椅子上起身，因为他连动弹都疼，他现在才发现这一点，同时自嘲地抿紧了嘴唇。他的下半身想必一片狼藉，淌下腿间的精液，混合着凝固的血迹。但Rust又重复了一遍，Crash站起来，步伐不稳，而且每走一步就感到刀割般的疼痛，  
他感到有些困惑，如果Rust只是打算揍他，没必要花费这些麻烦。他勉强站起来，感到头重脚轻的，这时Rust将椅子转了过来，命令他弯下腰去，分开双腿站着。  
“要是实在受不了，”Rust这样告诉他，语气里既没有同情也没有安慰：“抓住这把椅子。”  
Crash干笑一声，眼眶灼热而刺痛。“怎么，”他调笑：“这么快就打算再来一次？”  
那声音仿佛是挣扎着发出来的，他希望Rust不会发现。Rust的胳膊绕过他的腰部，下巴搁在他的头顶，他没有说话，只是非常缓慢地呼吸。Crash猛然意识到他打算干什么。  
他的身体变得僵硬而冰冷，在他意识到以后。“放开我。”他低声说，垂下头颅紧闭眼睛。  
Rust把手指伸进去以后，Crash浑身都颤抖了，他憎恨那种感觉，无助，过分亲密，被控制在另一个人的怀里，Rust残酷地移动着手指，不顾他的拒绝，Crash死死抓住椅背，把嘴唇咬出了血。  
按在他肩胛骨上的手掌几乎将他烫伤了，精液顺着Rust的翻搅而流出体内的感觉异常羞耻，随着Rust的手指翻搅着他的内部，Crash战栗着，膝盖终于支撑不住自己的力量。  
那些手指深深刺入他，抽离时似乎带走他肺部所有的空气，然后重新进入，把所有过程重复一遍，这比任何疼痛都难以承受，比方才Seth强迫他所做的事情更令他难堪，他摇着头，抓住椅背的手指关节因为过分用力而泛白，说不出话来。  
更令他羞辱的是，当Rust的手指进入到最深处，他的内部不自觉地绞紧了对方的手指，阴茎也因为明显地勃起了。一种空虚的渴望陌生却又无法被忽视，它正在接管他。  
Crash前倾身体倒向椅子，希望能遮掩自己的反应，抱着一丝微弱的希望Rust没有注意到这个——直到Rust握住他的阴茎，来回施与刺激，并且亲吻他的后颈。

 

“从头开始说吧，TARS。”Cooper交错握着自己的手掌。  
“十年以前，当你离开治疗中心的时候，滤网已经初次成形了。”  
“滤网。”  
“根据科林的指令研发的监控系统，专门用于监控和远程跟踪克隆人，科林报废了我，但他不知道的是，我仍然能通过滤网操控治疗中心的一小部分，并且追踪所有克隆人。”  
“所以你知道我写给Murph的那些信？”Cooper说：“你一直在监视我？”  
“不如说是在保护你，Cooper，是什么让你以为你能这么多年不被发现？”  
“Brand博士的房子呢？你也在监视他们？”  
“滤网监控所有参与过项目的人，包括Brand博士。”  
“那么你知道，”Cooper顿了顿：“你知道Brand博士烧毁的全部资料，也能重现它们？”  
“现在仔细听我说，爸爸，”Murphy紧张地插嘴：“针对这种疾病的药物早已研制成功，只是Horizon公司一直隐瞒了你。他们在偷偷进行药物试验，并且利用Brand博士替他们重新培育没有疾病缺陷的克隆人——Brand博士背叛了你和整个探索者计划，是他把你留下的资料交给公司的。”  
“TARS，”Cooper吸了口气：“你也知道这个？”  
控制系统没有回答。Cooper缓缓摇头。“如果你一直知道我在哪，为什么不试着联系我？”  
“它希望保证你的安全，爸爸。”  
Cooper又坐了一小会，他把脑袋靠回椅背，凝视着电脑屏幕。“现在仔细听我说，TARS，如果你一直在监视科林，那么——告诉我实话——你是否也知道Rust的女儿在哪？”  
“Cooper，”Cooper此刻对TARS的口吻感到完全的意外：“我们需要单独谈一会。”  
Cooper看了Murphy一眼。“他们让你负责这个项目太久，你已经忘了自己除了是试验负责人，同时也是被实验的对象。”  
他不以为然笑了笑，用以掩饰自己的震惊。“我没忘了我也是小白鼠中的一员，Skip。”  
“正是因为这个你制造了我——来提醒你这件事。”  
“Horizon公司和它的经费制造了你。”  
“对，但是你让我具有人性的。”  
“好吧，”Cooper交握双手，头一次屈服于内心深处的无力感：“你想告诉我什么？”  
“你忘了一件事。  
“忘了什么？”Cooper抿紧嘴唇，他现在双肩放松靠在椅子上，但他的精神可一点也没放松，实际上，他开始感到他一直信任的理智不再那么可靠了：“忘了什么，TARS？”  
“十年前，当你离开治疗中心的时候，你受了很严重的伤。”  
“我记得，我把Ron留在Brand博士家，因为我感到自己熬不过去。”  
“你没有。”他熟悉的那把声音说：“你没有熬过去。”  
“等会，TARS——你干了什么？”  
“你还活着，是因为我重建了你。Murphy不知道这件事，没有人知道，Cooper。”  
Cooper缓慢，沉重地摇了摇头。“你现在开始使我感到震惊了。”他有一种不舒服的感觉。  
“我不相信你说的话，TARS。这不可能。”他转身，做出结束谈话的姿态：“谢谢你替我送信，顺便提一句。”  
“以及检查拼写错误。”TARS补充。  
“对，以及检查拼写错误。”Cooper耸耸肩：“你就是要奚落我，对吧？”  
“你是个科学家，Cooper，不是个诗人。”  
“唔，嗯，好吧。”Cooper笑了笑。  
他打开门，背对着房间里的电脑。“发生了什么事，你的脸色怎么这么难看？”  
“Murph，”Cooper对她喃喃：“它在对我们撒谎，我没死去，对吗——回答我，对吗？”

克劳德博士关上门以后，一手紧握住公文包，他喘着粗气，一动不动。  
“你在这个房间里找不到什么。”他僵立在原地，对他身后的人说。  
“那对你来说太糟糕了，”Martin说：“他们两个在哪？”  
克劳德博士抬手抓住门把手，但Martin手里的枪抬了抬。“你应该问问赫伯特。”  
“打电话找他，现在，”Martin勒住他的脖子，朝桌上的电话转过身：“告诉他，你发现了一个必须马上处理的问题，让他立刻过来一趟，你知道该怎么说。”  
赫伯特掏出手帕擦拭汗珠，他的表情比克劳德博士好不了多少。“你想要什么？”  
“你知道我想要什么。”  
“Marty，没必要把事情闹大，”赫伯特举起双手：“你以为在我走进这里以前，没有拉响警报吗？你知道有多少人现在正在这栋大楼里面找你？你的举动太不明智了，老伙计。”  
Martin当即朝克劳德的脑袋开了一枪，后者前扑倒地，鲜血涌出额头。赫伯特刚转过身，Martin朝他的右腿开了一枪，惨叫声没有持续多久就被剧烈的喘息取代。他走上前，挟着赫伯特的胳膊将他拖到房间的另一头，搜了搜他的身，确定他没有武器后，朝他微笑了一下，抬手勒住他的脖子。“现在，告诉我，‘老伙计，’Rust和另一个家伙被关在哪？”  
“如果我告诉你，你不会马上打死我，对吗？”  
“不，”Martin厌恶地看着他的脸：“我确实希望那么做，但我还需要你才能离开这。”  
赫伯特笑了笑，但那听起来像是一串咳嗽，他疲惫地闭上眼睛。“Martin，在你做出什么愚蠢的事情以前，有件事你需要知道——我们可以给你你想要的人。”  
“什么？”  
“Rustin Cohle，对吗？”赫伯特说：“我们能够复制出和他一样的克隆人，完全归你所有，想想这种可能性，Marty。”  
Martin低头瞅了瞅那张脸。他揪住赫伯特的领子，朝他挥了挥拳头。“闭嘴。”他说。  
“啊，有些日子你表现得可不那么排斥，对吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
“过去的七年里，”赫伯特睁开眼，目光中全是仇恨的光：“我们曾经安插Brand博士的克隆人到你身边，测试你的反应——你从未发现他们其中的任何一个，Marty。”

 

Crash仰卧在地面上，身上盖着Rust的外套。他试着坐起来，可有一种重量压在他的躯体上，使他动弹不得。他仍然不相信自己就此垮了，他动了动手指，希望能抓住什么东西。  
什么也没有。  
他随即意识到发生过些什么。疼痛折磨着他，仍未愈合的伤口再次被撕裂，而身体对此的感觉逐渐趋向麻木，它现在变成一团滚烫，灼烧着他，无所不在。他的喉咙干得冒烟，吞咽都感到疼痛，然而身体却大汗淋漓，因为无法摆脱那股灼烧感而微弱挣扎。  
突然有人用手掌覆上他的额头，他叹息着，将脸颊凑近那只带着凉意的手。那只手离开了，他低声抱怨，焦渴的嘴唇无意识地分开，却不知道自己说了什么。  
“我们必须把他扔在这里，Rust，”他听到Martin的声音：“我也不喜欢这样，但我们没有选择——你知道带着他是个负累。”  
“你知道我不能把他扔在这里。”  
“不，你听我说，他告诉你他没有监视人，对吗？他撒谎了，Seth是他的监视人，还记得七年前那场枪案吗？赫伯特告诉我，开枪的是他而不是弗朗辛，醒醒吧，Rust。”  
“Marty，我再说一遍：我会带他一起走，办不到的话，你可以留在这。”  
Crash闭着眼睛，仍然昏昏沉沉，只有一半的时间听到围绕他的话语声。等到他再次醒来时，已经是深夜了。他坐起来，端详四周，这是一座破败的教堂，一半已经烧毁，墙上的壁画也已经褪色变形。他注意到Rust守在教堂外，像往常一样毫无睡意，而Martin在角落里打盹。  
Crash撑着自己站起来，来到Martin身边，搜走了他的手机。  
感觉恢复了些力气，他睁开眼，站起来，悄无声息地从教堂的后部走了出去，在那里下到河床附近，再沿那条路走向茂密的树林。  
每个人都有最不希望别人知道的秘密，Rust现在知道了他的。Crash把追踪讯号引向树林的深处，随后停下脚步。在他停下时，教堂的尖顶已经看不见了。


	16. Chapter 16

他们在找他，Crash能够看见他们，散落在田野各处。他伏下身子，弯腰穿过甘蔗田，尽量不发出过多声响。他无法拖延太多的时间，他们最终会找到他。  
他穿过西边的田野，来到一栋小屋前，太阳穴突突地跳动，已经透支的体力无法再使得他前进一步。哪怕现在有个男人跨出木屋，用猎枪指着他的鼻子，他也只能听天由命了。  
他听到了犬吠声，一个男人从屋里出来，走到他跟前。“Crash？”对方说，听起来很惊讶。  
在昏迷过去以前，Crash朝对方竖了个中指。

Martin在Crash搜走他的手机时就已经醒了过来，但他没有睁开眼睛。他仍然保持着均匀的呼吸，头颅低悬，背部放松地倚着墙壁，让Crash以为他在沉睡。Crash的呼吸迟缓，带有高烧的人常见的热度。他的动作倒是很熟练，Martin在脑海里描绘出Crash进出少年犯拘留所的样子，以打发时间。  
过了一会，周遭渐渐安静下来，以为Crash已经离开，Martin睁开眼睛。  
他恰巧对上Crash的目光。  
他们沉默地对视了一会，彼此都明白对方要说却没有说出口的话。  
Martin看着Crash张嘴想要说话，但随即闭上眼，似乎在强忍某种涌上喉咙的东西。他的脸渗出汗水，眼眶和鼻翼发红，脸色却异常苍白。Martin注视他片刻，拧过头去，重新闭上眼睛，双手在地上攥成了拳头。Crash咳嗽一阵，他的声音低哑虚弱。“谢了。”他低声说。  
Martin等待了一阵，才再次睁开眼，他看见Crash走向教堂的后方，肩膀隆起，步履摇晃，但背影却前所未有的坚定。他朝通往河床的道路走去，风吹乱他的头发。  
他始终没回头看一眼。  
Martin闭上眼，想起赫伯特那张恶毒的脸。“你知道为什么朝你们开枪的人一直没有找到吗？”赫伯特耸肩：“因为朝你们开枪的人，不是别人，而是你我都认识的人——”  
他凑近Martin的耳侧，吐出一个字眼：“——Crash。”Martin在他跟前弯下腰，看着他的脸。  
“别信口开河，赫伯特，”Martin拿枪拍拍他的脸：“我对你这种家伙太清楚了。”  
“不，我没开玩笑，”赫伯特吃力吞咽，眼睑惊慌颤动：“你知道公司做事的风格，Crash正好是合适的人选，他没有亲人，没人会问他去了哪，干了些什么。何况他还有个监视人是我们的老朋友。Seth，你记得吗？”  
Martin抬眼看赫伯特，有一瞬间他想装出这事情没对他造成影响，但他叹口气。  
“走吧，”他推了推赫伯特的肩膀：“带我到Rust那去，一路上，你可以给我讲讲这件事情。”  
Martin闭上眼，深呼吸，将赫伯特和他的恶毒话语关进他脑海里一个微不足道的房间，当他睁开眼睛时，Rust站在他跟前，他低头瞅着Martin的脸，好像上面多了一种新表情。  
“Crash在哪？”Rust说。

 

Crash醒过来以后，他发现Cooper坐在床边。Cooper递给他水和药片，一切简直像在治疗中心一样。他知道Cooper想到了同样的事，他从对方的目光里看出来了。他接过杯子，挡住自己脸上的神情，快速吞下那些药片。  
“仔细听我说，Crash，”Cooper说：“那天晚上到底发生了什么？”  
“怎么，”Crash把头歪向一侧：“你不记得了？”  
“这很重要：你当时在现场，对吗？”  
Crash哼了声。他仰起头，望着天花板。“别怀疑你自己，Cooper，”他说：“如果说我学到了什么，怀疑是一切魔鬼的源头。”  
Cooper勉强笑了笑，换上了皱巴巴的T恤，他的模样突然多了几分颓唐。“我也许需要杯酒。”他不太确定地说。Crash却像是并没有听见一般越过他的脸，盯着窗外的田野。  
“Ron的病情那天晚上恶化了，”他说：“于是你去找科林，告诉他Ron需要马上离开治疗中心，转送到Dr. Brand处，因为只有Dr. Brand知道该如何处理这种情况。但科林——作为这个世界上最顽固的杂种——没同意你的计划。”  
“我记得这个部分，没错，”Cooper苦笑一下：“他告诉我需要事先申请，提交一大堆报告……”  
“不管怎么样，”Crash打断他：“你火冒三丈，冲进了科林的办公室，当科林当着你的面嘲笑你，并且对你承认他确实瞒报了实验结果的时候，你就更生气了。”  
“我不记得这个部分了，”Cooper说：“我甚至不记得我进过他的办公室。”  
“你和他争辩，”Crash低头笑了一声：“我是说，真正的争辩。最后，科林让步了。他同意让你带Ron离开治疗中心——在两名安保人员的陪同下。”  
一连串剧烈的咳嗽中断了Crash的叙述，Cooper把手搁在他的肩膀上。“你表面上同意了，”Crash终止了一阵随即继续说下去：“但那天夜里，你提前带着Ron离开了治疗中心，心里清楚这次离开就再也不可能回来。”  
他陷入一阵沉默当中，Cooper没有催促他。“在你离开之前，你拿走了所有你能拿到的资料，你弄出的声响惊醒了我，还记得吗？我起来了，而别的克隆人还在熟睡。我看见了你在干的事情，也就是说——偷窃——而你转过头来，对我说——”  
“‘我们再也没有什么能为你做的了，Crash’，”Cooper重复：“‘这个项目彻底失败了’。”  
“对，而多年以后我还记得你说那话时的口吻，”Crash垂下眼皮说，他的口气开始变得有些暴躁：“你在偷窃方面并不是个专家，你知道吧，所以当你离开的时候，科林的人赶到了，你很幸运，仍然能够逃走，但你中了枪，Ron也生命垂危——后来的事情我就不清楚了。”  
“我离开治疗中心，把Ron带到了Brand家里，然后回家去看我的女儿——因为我以为我快要死了——现在我都记起来了。”  
“把你的故事留给自己吧，”Crash突然暴躁地说：“我不想听。”  
“当科林的人赶到的时候，”Cooper紧盯着他的眼睛：“你在哪，Crash？”  
“我看见了一个机会，”Crash讽刺地拧紧了嘴唇：“可笑，是吗？在希望破灭的时候，我竟然看到了我一直在等待的逃出治疗中心的机会——那天晚上，我逃走了，Cooper。”  
“以我当时受伤的程度，你认为我有可能活下来吗？说实话。”  
“我认为你能活过一个小时就他妈的算幸运了，”Crash粗鲁地说：“不过你干嘛到这来？”  
“这是我所知道的唯一一个不会被人找到的地方，我还以为只有我知道这里。”  
“对，你的机器人伙计——不管它是什么——告诉了我这地方。用Martin的手机。”  
“它叫TARS，”Cooper说。  
“不管叫什么。”  
“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
“你真的在问我吗？”Crash说：“我总能活下去，卖大麻，当中间人，做拳手，你应该认真考虑的是你自己怎么办，Cooper，我信任过你——Ron信任过你——可不是让你待在这片甘蔗田里孤独一生的。”  
Cooper沉默半晌。“要是你打算去找Rust——”他说。  
Crash猛地把被单拉到下巴颌，翻个身将背部留给Cooper。“那是不会发生的，”Cooper听见他闷着嗓子说：“就像你不希望再见到Murphy一样——不管你在自惭形愧些什么。”  
“那好吧。”Cooper站起来，拍拍Crash的胳膊。“如果你需要什么，我就在书房里。”  
“Cooper？”  
Cooper顿住脚步，望着Crash的后背。  
“别对Rust提到这件事。”Crash低声说。

晨光透过破损的教堂穹顶照入，勾勒出地面上所有残骸的轮廓：烧焦的十字架，打破的雕像，甚至还有不知什么人留下的一只鞋子。Rust背光站着。  
“我不知道他离开了。”Martin说。  
“你不仅知道，还是你有意让他走的，”Rust不留情面地说：“你真的指望相信你睡得这么熟，连有人拿走你的东西都不知道？你最好还是别再继续这些谎言了，Marty。”  
Martin做了个夸张的，被激怒的手势。“听着，我们将要继续站在这里指责对方呢，还是干点有意义的事？要是我没记错，有人正在找你。”  
“别傻了。”Rust说，声音疲惫而冷漠，Martin不喜欢这样，Rust可以骂他杂种或者混球，甚至更难听的字眼，但Martin不喜欢他说“别傻了”的时候的样子，好像他放弃了希望。  
“你从一开始就在做错误的决定，”Rust说：“帮我挡子弹？嗯？我是什么，需要被拯救的某个酒吧小妞？你从来不明白这整件事情对我意味着什么。”  
“嘿，你以为这一切只对你来说是个噩梦？”Martin生气地说：“那对我来说也同样是个噩梦，好吗？赫伯特告诉我过去这七年来，有一些晚上睡在我身边的是他们的试验品。”  
“你说什么？”  
“对，没错，在那栋房子里，”Martin尖刻地说：“有些晚上在给你注射完，做完一系列检测以后，他们就更换一个试验品，以便看看第二天早上起来我是否觉察到异常。”  
“操，”Rust说：“他们在床上感觉如何，Marty？至少我们知道你喜欢如何准备他们。”  
“如果你非要知道的话，我只能告诉你他们打起架来都很糟糕。”Martin一本正经地说。  
一个笑容首先出现在他脸上，随即感染到了Rust的脸上，如果那算是个笑容的话。  
“我们必须抛下他，”Martin解释道：“如果他自愿离开，那最好不过。”  
“Marty，你个杂种。”Rust喃喃。  
“我只是避免让你做艰难的选择，以后再来谢我吧。”  
“让我告诉你，我们何不在这里分开？我们没有必要和彼此困在一起了，在我看来。”  
“‘在你看来’，总是他妈的‘在你看来’，”Martin瞪着他：“你难道看不出来吗？”  
“什么？”  
“如果我想要离开，早就离开了。”  
Rust吸了口烟。“这部分我是不是该跪下来吻你的脚？”  
“闭嘴。”Martin说：“走吧，我知道一个完美的地方我们能待上几天。”  
“你是说Seth的地方？”Rust说：“恃强凌弱的人往往都是懦夫，这一个尤其是。”  
Martin笑起来。“头一次，我们想到一块去了。”他说。

Crash等到Cooper离开，爬下床，他抓起搁在床边的外套，悄然拧开门锁，却发现Cooper正站在门外。“有个地方要去，Crash？”  
“操，”Crash把外套夹在腋下，腾出手来点烟：“我都忘了你会这一手了。”  
Cooper微笑。“我是不可能真正阻止你，”他说：“有时候我觉得你打哪都能跑得掉。”  
Crash伸展了一下手臂，他盯着Cooper的脸看了一会，皱起眉头。“你是怎么做到的？”  
“什么？”  
“总他妈的好像很了解每一个人，”Crash耸肩：“Ron就是上了你这套的当，对吧？”  
Cooper闭上嘴，一种新的疲惫渗入他的举止当中，他抱着双臂。“我不知道。”  
“放松，伙计，我只是去——”Crash注意到Cooper的神色，他改了口：“了结一件事情，并不是说我不回来了。我没有蠢到去自投罗网，只是我得清算这笔债。”  
“你打算去杀了Seth。”Cooper平静地说。  
Crash凝视着他，Cooper转过身，朝书房走去，让出了道路。Crash凝视着他的背景，凹陷的眼眶渐渐发红。他又吸了口烟，直到袅袅升起的烟雾模糊了视线。他迈开脚步，Cooper叫住他的名字。“等我一会，我把这里的钥匙给你。”  
Crash忍住大笑的冲动。钥匙，操蛋的Cooper，这就是那家伙喜欢的做派，好像给他一把钥匙就能把他的血液和这地方联系起来似的，他拿一把钥匙能做些什么？他想要讥讽，但一股痛楚混合着那种笑意升起，钻入他的胸膛，泛起苦涩。他看着Cooper好像他是白痴。  
“好吧，”他故意不耐烦地说：“别花太久。”

 

“你这地方挺温馨的。”Martin说，他看着Rust，后者把双脚搁在书桌上。  
“是挺温馨。”Rust说。  
“而且风景还不错。”Martin耸耸肩。  
“对我来说有点过于粗俗了。”Rust从窗边转过头来，盯着屋内另外一人的脸。  
Seth拼命挣扎，但只是让绳子绑得更紧，他大声叫骂，威胁要拿起他的改锥，但当他看到Rust的脸时，他不吭声了。他垂下眼睛。“把那扇窗子他妈的关上，”他嗫嚅：“怪刺眼的。”  
“Seth，”Rust站到他面前：“看着我。”  
他看起来宁可望着烧焦的尸体。“我们需要一个地方住，”Martin说：“于是我们想到了你。”  
“但在我们做最后决定之前，为什么我们打算和你谈谈？你现在一定在这么想——”Rust双手插腰，浑浊地吐了口气：“——是因为我有些事情想要问你。”  
“Crash。”Martin说：“认得这个名字？”  
“如果这是关于弗朗辛那回事，”Seth说：“我什么也没有告诉他，他只知道有桩活儿需要有人去干，并且付的是现金。那时候他刚回到我这里，还没站稳脚跟，他需要钱——我知道他会接下这桩活。”  
“而当他看到——”Martin指了指Rust：“——另一个自己的时候，他没有起疑？”  
“哈，”Seth笑起来，笑声刺耳：“你们见过他吗？那时候他刚从治疗中心逃出来，情况更糟，我是说，药物和酒精，没别的了。有时候我怀疑他连自己的名字都记不起来。”  
Martin和Rust对视一眼。“接着说下去。”  
“我给他弄到了一把没有序列号的枪，接下来的事情你们都知道了。”  
“为什么他这么恨你？”Rust突然说。  
“什么？”  
“你听见我的话了，”Rust对他脸上的困惑视若无睹：“他恨你。”  
Seth突然变成了哑巴。“有这么个小女孩，”他后来说：“是和Crash一起寄养在我的家里的，Crash认为我也许对她做了不好的事情。”Martin皱起眉头。“——也许？”他重复。  
“他当着他的面强奸了她，”Rust说：“也许还不止一次，是不是？Seth，我说的对吗？”  
“老天。”Martin说。  
Seth的舌头卷过下唇，胳膊再次在绳子里挣了挣。“你这个懦夫。”Rust冷冰冰地说。  
“你在乎什么，嗯？你想要知道他操起来如何，是吗？虽然两次事件中间相隔了这么多年，还是可以比较的，伙计们。真正的懦夫是那个男孩，他从来没有反抗过——”  
他的头偏向一边，不再说话，Martin松开揍人的拳头。“正是时候。”Rust说。  
“虽然一个酒保的赞扬说明不了什么，”Martin耸耸肩：“但，谢了。”  
Rust摁灭了烟，环视周围。“我们真要住在这？”  
“看起来是这样，”Martin指了指Seth：“他怎么办？”  
“把他捆起来扔进杂物房里。这世界上少一个杂种，能让我感觉好点。”  
他们清理掉地上的血迹，安顿下来。Martin从浴室里出来时，看见Rust坐在阳台上抽烟，穿着背心和牛仔裤，垂着肩膀。Martin走到他身边坐下，Rust回过头来看着他。  
“他不一定会来这里，你知道。”Martin突然说。  
“Marty，”Rust说：“我现在不想谈这件事。”  
“好吧。”Martin想了想：“我能问你件事吗？”  
“问吧。”  
“我们之间——”他的舌头突然像是打了结：“——我是说我们到底——”  
Rust摇摇头，他眯起眼睛。“我过去认为我和你之间没有任何共同点，Marty，这就是为什么我们生活在一起如此糟糕——但我最近开始认为，也许我错了。”  
“是吗？”Martin用自己干涩的喉咙艰难地发出声音。  
Rust点点头，他站起身。“我们得给Murphy去个电话，”他说：“Cooper会开始担心了。”  
“非得现在吗？”Martin抬起头，露出个大大的笑容。  
Rust咕哝了一句什么，随即吻住他，Martin的手臂按住他的腰，拽起背心，亲吻他的腹部，舌头移向更要命的地方。  
他们同时都听到了那声响动。Rust比Martin更早反应过来，他冲向门外，过了几分钟，他回到室内，答案写在他的眼中，Martin眼中的笑意消失。“是他吗？”Rust几不可闻轻吸口气，点了点头。


	17. Chapter 17

“他离开了。”  
“暂时离开，还是永远都不回来了？”  
Cooper没说话，但他的目光说明了一切。Martin侧身转了半圈，看着Rust，他靠墙站着，拇指抵在嘴唇上。“他留下了任何东西吗？或者任何话？”Rust说。  
Cooper摇摇头。“我只知道他有这地方的钥匙，如果他想回来，他会回来的。”  
Rust望向他。“你的脸色看起来不好。”  
“是晚上的这些噩梦。”Cooper抱起双臂，靠上椅背：“没办法摆脱它们。”  
“哈，”Martin端起咖啡喝了一口：“你不会是唯一一个。”Rust扫他一眼，他不说话了。  
Rust站起身，走到窗口，微亮的光线勾勒出他的侧脸，香烟的火光和远处港口的灯火遥相呼应。他站在那里一动不动。Martin望着他的背影，无声叹息。他转向Cooper。  
“你没和你的女儿以及你的机器玩具待在一起，出什么事了吗？”  
“当我离开治疗中心的时候，我从没预料到事情会这样结束，”Cooper说：“现在我回来了，但不是以我希望的样子——只是另外一个没有结尾的噩梦。”  
“我完全不知道你的意思。”Martin摊开双手，掌心朝外耸了耸肩。Rust转过身来。  
“Ron Woodroof到底发生了什么？”他严厉地说。  
“Rust——”Martin意图阻止，但Rust微微一挑一侧眉毛。  
Cooper站起身，给自己倒了杯酒，把另一个杯子递给Rust，他来到窗口，站在Rust旁边。  
“我把他带出了治疗中心，但没让他得到应得的治疗，”Cooper将酒一饮而尽：“他死了。”  
Martin从来没见过Cooper的神色如此凝重，虽然他的肩上总像背负着某种重量，但那从未把他压垮过，除了提到Ron的名字的时候。他摸着杯底，注意到已经过去一天一夜了，Rust滴酒未沾。“在我离开以前，他们想让我说服你，”Rust对Cooper说：“而那是为什么？”  
“药物试验，”Cooper再次把酒杯斟满，他挠了挠自己的胡茬：“Brand培育的这一批克隆人开始出现同样的问题，他们希望我回去。再加上，他们不知道Murphy已经成功了。”  
“操。”Martin说：“——抱歉。但这是个漫长的晚上，而且——要是你们俩不介意的话，我不想再听到克隆人这个字眼了。”Cooper微笑，他看着Rust，房内沉重的气氛一扫而空。  
“他们还会继续找我们，我建议我们分开，”Rust面无表情地说：“只在必要的情况下联系。”  
Cooper喝掉第二杯酒。“就这样？你不担心我加入Horizon的计划？”  
“我为什么要？”Rust说：“那是你的选择。我不对这世界上每件操蛋的事情负责。”  
Cooper意外地挑起眉毛，望着Martin。“他只是累了。”Martin解释道：“Crash的离开——以及所有这些破事——”Cooper做了个手势打断他，他拍拍Rust的肩膀。Rust低下头。  
“你想知道你自己的事吗？”他说。

 

Crash望着被捆绑在椅子上的Seth，他正在透过鼻孔呼哧呼哧喘气。他看起来非常可笑，非常不起眼，他在Crash的记忆里感觉魁梧得多，但现在不再是了。Crash把酒杯放到地板上，敲了敲指间还没点燃的香烟。  
“有火吗，Seth？”  
被困在椅子上的人睁大眼睛，因为恐惧而轻微颤抖着。Crash啧了一声，他反身坐在椅子上，正对着Seth的脸，他的两手扳住椅子的顶端，前后摇晃着椅子。“我问你有火吗，混球？”  
Seth的喉咙里发出某种声音，听起来像是想要说些什么，但没有形成一个完整的句子。要是让Crash来赌一把，他猜这和那家伙嘴里正塞着一把枪有关系，枪的扳机在Crash手里。  
“我的错，”他看看自己手上的枪：“也许我该先送你吃颗子弹，再让你回答？”  
椅子上的人猛烈挣扎起来，Crash紧了紧枪柄，把枪膛朝口腔内探了探：对方不动了。  
“你觉得那样你会更容易回答吗？”他转动枪把：“嗯？Seth？”  
Seth闭上眼睛，额头上全是冷汗。Crash点燃那根烟。他再次开口时，盯着Seth身后的某个地方，像是有人正站在那里。“我讨厌回忆，”他说：“我离开治疗中心以后，本来不想回到这里——你大概是这个世界上我最不想求助的杂种，Seth。”  
他把枪抽了出来，Seth咳嗽着低下头。他再次抬起头时，目光中满是恨意。“你没有地方去。”  
“确实没有，”Crash同意：“后来我想到了你，我不知道警局那些条子和你的协议是什么，我只知道没人会到你这里找人。”  
“你来找的我，记得吗？”Seth嗤笑一声：“为了让你站稳脚跟，我还给你介绍了份工作？”  
“那份工作就是让我去杀人，”Crash始终盯着自己手中的烟：“你还记得我第一天找到你的时候你对我说些什么吗？你说‘有些人生来就注定要输下去，而那就是你，Crash’。”  
他歪了歪头，听此刻房间里的寂静。“你没有必要这样做，”Seth的声音在发抖：“你还有机会能够找到一个属于你的地方，但一旦你杀了我——一切就回不去了。”  
椅子刮擦着地面，它落地前，Crash已经站了起来。他对准Seth的额头，稳稳地扣动扳机。

 

“我听Brand提到过你一次，”Cooper说：“但你很早就被送走了，在我进治疗中心工作以前，你就已经离开了。”  
Rust沉默不语，Martin安慰地摁了摁他的肩膀。“继续。”  
“那还是在十年前，Brand游说我加入这个计划，你们现在已经知道了，他和Colin才是这个项目的总负责人，而我，”Cooper对他们一笑：“更像是他们请来的门面人物。”  
Rust端起酒杯抿了一口，他抓住杯子。“但你是怎么知道——”Martin做了个手势。  
“Brand提到你一次，”Cooper举起一只手转动杯子：“有一次在实验失败以后，他告诉我‘如果这个项目完全失败，至少我在某个地方存了一笔保证金，Cooper’，他从来不说这种话，所以我很惊讶，‘这笔保证金，它的名字叫Rust’。”  
被提到的人立刻站起来打算离开房间，被他推开的椅子发出刺耳的吱嘎声，他愤怒地喘息着，死死抿住嘴唇，低头就要往外走，Martin摁住了他的胳膊。“放开我。”Rust嘶哑地说。  
Cooper独自凝神沉思，像是没注意到另一头的异常。他沉默了至少一分钟，才徐徐开口。  
“我确实疑心过，你知道，”他说：“我在数据库里查找过你的名字，但没有找到任何东西——没有姓名，没有住址，没有监视人——所以我把这件事情给忘了。”  
Rust挣开Martin的手，重新坐下，一声不吭，Martin对Cooper抱歉地一笑。“我很抱歉。”他说：“让我和——唔，让我和Rust单独谈谈。”  
Cooper离开以后，Martin转向Rust。“你怎么回事？”他小声说：“那家伙已经够内疚的了。”  
Rust始终盯着桌面。“问题不在于他，而在于我，Marty。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“我……”Rust吁气：“我不记得任何事情：关于治疗中心，关于我的女儿，关于那个该死的项目。你不明白吗？接下来我能做的只是把一切搞砸——我已经搞砸Crash了。”  
“嘿，嘿，停下，”Martin说：“你把太多责任背负在自己身上了，他有自己的选择。”  
“你没明白我的意思，Marty，”Rust停顿片刻：“——我想我全都搞砸了。”  
“不，你没有，”Martin抓住他，直到那真颤抖平息：“我还在这，Rust。”  
Rust轻轻点头，他望着Martin，吐出一口长气。Martin走到紧闭的书房门跟前，敲了敲，站在走廊等待的Cooper推门进来了。“像Crash说的，我不是逃跑的专家，”Cooper说：“但我想你们该离开了。Ted Childress的车正在朝这里开来——他是这地方的治安官。”  
“我们离开，那你怎么办？”Rust说。  
“他不会把我怎么样的，他认识我，”Cooper的视线落在他脸上，声音柔和但非常倔强：“Marty，你得带他离开这。”  
Martin抬眼看着Rust。后者盯着Cooper，抬起下颚。“这是什么，某种形式的牺牲？”Rust的声音陡然非常严厉：“我哪也不去，Cooper。”Cooper微微闭上眼睛，叹了口气。  
“Rust，”他说：“我对自己发过誓，再也不会让任何一个人成为Ron，所以你必须离开。”  
Martin抓住Rust的肩膀，迫使他转过身，他望着Martin的目光里都是绝望，使得他的胃揪紧了，但他拽着Rust的胳膊，强硬地将他拽走，Rust跌跌撞撞地走了几步，来到门廊，他甩开了Martin的胳膊，揪住Martin的衬衫领子把他抵上了墙。但Martin盯住他的眼睛。  
“Rust，”他的声音轻而坚定：“我们唯一能帮助他的就是离开。他有自己的仗要打。”  
Rust低头吸了口气，他松开手，朝门外走去。Martin转过身对上Cooper的目光。他抽出腰间的枪，抛给Cooper。“你该学会使用这玩意了，Cooper，”他说：“但愿能传来好消息。”  
Cooper接住枪。他的模样让Martin笑起来，像是浣熊遇到了自己不喜欢的食物。  
“再见。”Cooper把手插在夹克口袋里说。他不是个喜欢多愁善感的人。

 

他们在路口停下，Martin望着那栋公寓外的黄色警戒线。“操。”他说。  
“是Crash，”Rust肯定地说：“他杀了Seth。”  
“我们不能回去，太显眼了，”Martin把车子缓慢掉头，尽量不引起注意：“你觉得他会去哪？”  
Rust用手拢住打火机的火光点烟，然后扣上盖子。“有这么一个地方，”他说：“我想他大概会去。但我必须一个人去，Marty——他也许不想见你。”  
“好吧，你开我的车子，”Martin扭头看他：“那么我该干点什么？”  
“我有个主意，”Rust将膝盖抬起，更舒适地陷入座位里：“回去看看你的家人怎么样？”  
“Rust，我……”  
“回去吧，”Rust朝前方吐出一缕烟，把烟灰弹向马路：“我知道你想念他们。”  
Martin闭上眼睛，过了一秒钟。“好吧。”他停下车，把车钥匙交到Rust手里：“别冒险。”  
Rust点点头。“上一次我对你撒谎是什么时候，Marty？走吧。”  
Martin消失在倒后镜里，Rust关上车门，把车打着火，剩下他独自一人时，所有的孤寂开始重新涌现，他对自己摇头。“再见。”他低声对空气说。他把车子重新掉转头，朝Seth所住的公寓开去，到了黄色警戒线外围，他扯开领带，脱掉西装外套，推门下车。  
有几个警察还守在犯罪现场外围，警车的车尾灯闪着光。Rust朝两个正在闲聊的男人走去。  
他举起双手，面无表情。“我的名字是Crash，我是来自首的，”他说：“是我杀了Seth Ryan。”  
两名巡警停止闲聊，望着他，一人伸手去够腰间的枪，Rust只是站在那里。  
“我的车就停在一个街区外，”他说：“带我去见负责这案子的警探，我可以告诉他全部的细节。”拔出枪的巡警走过来，Rust顺从地转过身，让他给自己戴上手铐。

 

Ted Childress的车沿着大路开来，Cooper站在自己的房屋跟前，望着那辆警车接近，一路扬起尘土。他感觉不到紧张，甚至没有恐惧，他只是感到一种奇怪的孤独感。  
“你要——带我离开这，Cooper，我只相信你。”  
Ron垂下额头，抵住他的肩膀，他紧捏住床单，指关节泛白。“你会死的。”Cooper说。  
“我不在乎，嘿，要是我死在这里，我不会是第一个了，”Ron惨白一笑：“但我宁愿要自由。”  
Ted关上车门，朝他走来，举起一只手碰了碰帽檐，Cooper非常勉强地从回忆中抽离，望着他。“嘿Ted，”他说：“出什么事了？”  
“我们正在找一个人，他也许跑到这里来了，也许你听到了什么动静，”Ted抽出一张印有照片的全境通告，给他看了看：“昨晚这地方有什么事情发生吗，Cooper博士？”  
“哈，你确定你找的不是我？”Cooper对他露出个笑容：“他看起来像是我，只不过年轻些——他看起来对你来说年轻些吗？”  
Ted对他的玩笑无动于衷，他耸耸肩。“别开玩笑了，Cooper博士，”他怪厌烦地盯着房屋的前门：“我只是来问问你有没有见过他，就是这样。”  
“我没有，”Cooper摊手：“我昨晚睡得很死，每次来这里度假时都一样。你知道我的。”  
Ted盯着他看了一会，把手放在枪上。“有人告诉我你这里昨晚来了客人。”  
“啊，只是一个在附近迷了路的家伙，”Cooper说：“我已经打发他走了。”  
Ted点点头。“介意我进去看看吗？”  
“为什么不？”Cooper让出身子：“请吧。治安官。”  
他咬紧牙关，手指扣住自己的掌心，Ted望着他。“我希望你不要见怪，Cooper博士，我们之间一直没出过问题，但你有很长时间没回到这里来了，”他慢悠悠地说：“我只是得尽我的职责。”  
“当然了。”Cooper回答。Ted抬脚正要往里走，他腰间的通讯器响了起来，Ted停下脚步，Cooper几乎察觉不到自己松了口气。“这里是I-31，请讲。”  
过了一会，Ted朝他抬起头。“抱歉打扰你了，Cooper，”他非常僵硬地笑了笑，好想那样能表示友好：“原来他们已经找到那家伙了，那我就不打扰你了。回头见。”  
“等会，”Cooper叫住他：“你说——你说他们已经找到他了？”  
“对，”Ted好像奇怪他对这件事感兴趣，但并没有追究，他拉开车门，坐进去的同时扔下一句话：“他自首了。祝你有个愉快的晚上，Cooper。”  
Ted的车子快要驶到尽头变得看不见了，Cooper才转过身来，Crash站在他身后的门廊上，望着他。“你都听见了？”Cooper说：“到底发生了什么，Crash？你在这里，那么自首的家伙是谁？”Crash的目光让他想到Ron，但更冰冷，也更绝望，他明白了一切。他朝Crash走去，在从他身边经过时抬手抓住了门框，他在台阶上停顿了一会，听着Crash的呼吸。  
“你还会杀了他吗？Seth？要是你知道Rust会——”  
“Cooper，”Crash嘶声说，暗哑而急促：“闭上嘴——闭上你他妈的嘴——求你了。”  
Cooper转过头看着他，“上帝。”他听见自己喃喃，他拥抱Crash，违背对方的意愿，那具躯体僵硬了一瞬间，随后在他怀中颤抖破碎。


	18. Chapter 18

警局里人来人往。一名警探正在走廊拐角处和一个操西班牙语的女士交谈，另一个全套制服的巡警在他们中间充当翻译，“Si, si，”他不住说，点头，然后转向那位女士。那名警探拉住她的胳膊，另一只手朝两人中间比划。她不断吐出句子，说得很急，一面拿手指着门外。巡警跟不上她的速度，他皱起眉，侧身点烟，却停住了。  
他僵住身体，看着Rust被他的同事押着穿过走廊。他瞪大了黑色的眼睛，手里已经点燃的香烟烧着了手指。这个分局里的人总这样盯着他看，Rust到现在已经习惯了。刚才，接待台的那名女士见他进来，中断电话，一个劲地瞅着他。  
“来吧，斯波特，快点，”那名警探不耐烦地对巡警说，捅了他一下，但他随后看到了Rust，他半张着嘴，盯着Rust看了会。“我真该死，”Rust听到他喃喃：“斯波特，我这是在做梦吗？”  
“我也正想问你同样的问题呢，”斯波特喃喃：“嘿，警探，决定今天是个过万圣节的好日子？”  
他看起来是在对Rust说话，但Rust没有理睬。等到那人伸手搭上他肩膀时，他拧住了他的手指，摁着他转了个身，斯波特发出痛叫。Rust松开他，斯波特站起身，揉着手腕。  
“你他妈的到底有什么问题，老兄？”Rust一声不吭，一直注视着他的警探抬手打个响指。  
“嘿，给这家伙戴上手铐，把他带到审讯室去，快点。别让他在这儿晃来晃去的。”  
他们推搡着Rust往另一条走廊里走，所到之处总有人停下手头的工作，投来异样的目光，Rust只是用那双一霎不霎的眼睛滑过墙壁，走廊，拐角，从走廊另一头进来一个男人，穿着白衬衫，佩着警徽，他和Rust擦身而过。Rust停住脚步，现在他懂得人们的目光了。  
“早上好，Joe，”负责把他押到审讯室的警官说：“以为你今天不当班。”  
“早上好，”那人压了压帽檐，他盯住Rust看了会，又把目光停在问候他的人身上：“这家伙是怎么回事？”  
“你想要他的话，他就是你的了——那桩布里特街的谋杀案，吉拉德现在还抽不出时间。”  
Rust一时站在那里，那人用冷冰冰的眼睛打量着他，脖子往下低了低，好像在往下瞧着他。  
“行，”他说：“把他带到——你知道带到哪儿，麦肯齐——我稍后就来。”  
Rust在一间空房间的椅子上坐了一阵，门推开了。走廊里碰到的那家伙拉开他对面的椅子，坐了下来。“你想从哪开始？”他说：“麦肯齐告诉我你自首了，这可不常见。”  
Rust和他对视了一会，他向后仰去，身体靠上椅背，把重量压在一侧的胳膊肘上。Rust只是盯着他，对他的话不予理睬。“如果你不打算开口，那没问题。故事我也听得够多的了。”  
“你知道我的存在，对吧？”Rust这时开口：“你看见我时的反应——”  
“那又怎么样，嗯？”对方回答，说话时好像故意慢条斯理。  
“没人会在，”Rust动了动身子：“看见和自己长得一模一样的人以后还如此镇定。”  
坐在他对面的人唔了一声，他换了个姿势靠着扶手，然后徐徐地吸进一口气。“你也很镇定，”他面无表情地打量着Rust：“作为一个刚自首的人来说。我的名字是Joe，顺便一提。”  
Rust注视着他在膝盖上叩击着手指，过了一会，他拿出打火机，给自己点了根烟，随后把烟盒递给Rust，Rust摇摇头。“不管你把自己卷入了什么样的麻烦，那与我无关。”  
“你为他们工作。”  
“不，我只为自己工作，”Joe扣上打火机：“这意味着如果我高兴，也许能把你放了。但我现在高兴吗？我不这么认为。我不这么认为，Rust。”  
听到那个名字的同时Rust猛地抬眼望向他，Joe只是懒洋洋喷出口烟。“好笑的是，”Joe依旧叩击着手指，“在我进来以前，麦肯齐对我说‘老天，你们到底有多少个？’？”  
“也许你该认真回答这个问题，”Rust不失时机地插了一句，他板着脸。  
“告诉你真话，Rust，”Joe在房间的暗处说：“我不怎么关心，Rust。他们很久以前就放任我独自生活了，我所有的决定都是自己做出的——我不需要你来改变这一点。”  
“你错过了很多乐趣，”Rust盯住他的脸：“科林已经死了，探索者项目重启了——以及我需要离开这。”  
“哈。”Joe说，他微笑了一下。

雨下得很大，Martin把咖啡壶从咖啡机下面取出来，给自己倒了一杯。他站在窗前，一面喝早上的第一杯咖啡一面望着窗外的草坪。Maggie下楼来了，Martin转过身。  
“你听见什么声音了吗？”她说：“昨晚？”  
Martin摇头，他觉得这是一场不太令人愉快的谈话的前奏。“什么声音也没有。”  
“那就奇怪了，”她把柜子关上，随后转过身来：“因为我发誓我听见了酒柜开关的声音。”  
Martin看着她在说这话时上唇抽搐着。“我现在不想和你谈这些，”Martin迸出这几个字：“我回家来，是因为这是个能让我放松和静下心来的地方，而不是——”  
“谁告诉你的，嗯？谁告诉你家就是那种地方？”Maggie抬高了音调：“我们不需要你也能过得很好，Marty，上个月我们谈过的那件事——关于你搬出去住——”  
“听着，”Martin攥住她的胳膊，她死死瞪着他，昂着头：“没人能把我赶出我自己家。”  
Maggie甩开他的手，瞪着他。Martin重新转身望着草坪，摆出拒绝的姿态。关门声响起，她上班去了。杉树间的雨点渐渐变得稀疏，有人把车停在了房屋前。Martin把目光从窗边移开，有人在粗暴地敲门。像是内心里划过一道闪电，Martin顿时有了种不好的预感。他放下杯子，打开门。  
Cooper站在门外，Crash站在台阶最底下一层，背对着房子。“我们需要谈谈。”Cooper说。  
Martin点头，他警觉地望着房子四周，直到确定没人注意。“进来吧。”  
“情况就是这样，”Cooper说完来意后说：“我们觉得如果动用你过去在警局的关系，也许能知道这案子情况怎么样了。”  
Crash坐在沙发上，一言不发。Martin看了看他。“你把杀人凶手带到我家，然后告诉我你想知道案子怎么样了？”  
“嘿，”Crash抬起头，粗声粗气地说：“我们不需要你的帮助也能把他救出来，混球。”  
他坐在那里，眼睛低垂，盯着Martin小腿的高度。Martin从头到脚看了他一遍。“你磕药了？”他不满地歪过头看着Cooper：“你把这磕高了的家伙带到我家里来，Cooper？”  
Crash望向Martin，但他这一次没有说话。Cooper扬起了手，扭过头。“我们没有多少时间，”他说：“所以别吵了。Marty，你能帮我们这个忙吗？不是为了我——为了Rust。”  
Martin瞅着Crash一阵，收回目光。他叹口气。“好吧。”  
Martin打电话的时候，Crash站起来，走到窗边，凝视着雨幕。Cooper来到他身后，拍拍他的肩膀。“你怎么了？”  
“我不喜欢这种解决方式，”Crash慢悠悠地哼了一声：“我宁愿相信我自己。”  
“你不信任他？上一次你自己行动的时候，结果可不好。”  
Martin放下电话，朝他们走来。“Abbeville的伙计告诉我他们现在在给他录口供，负责案子的是Gerald和Joe——整个案件的过程很清楚，所以这可能花不了多长时间。”  
“接下来会发生什么？”Cooper说。  
“杀死Seth的那把枪在哪？”Martin突然说，“如果他们找不到那把枪，那么Rust的证词就不攻自破了，他们不得不释放他。”  
问题的中心落在Crash身上，Crash拧过头瞧着他们俩。“我带走了那把枪，”他说：“把它扔进了河里，Rust也许能猜到这个，但他不知道具体的地点。”  
“那么他们会放了他了。”  
“如果他们存心让他变成一个杀人犯的话，就不会。”Cooper说。  
“这是什么意思？”Martin说。  
“他们想把我借机除掉，这就是Cooper的意思，”Crash尖刻沙哑地说：“你到底有多蠢？”  
Martin冲向他，作势要揍他，Cooper把两人隔开，挡住了Crash的拳头。“你以为我不知道你干了什么？”Martin吼道：“你曾经朝我们开枪，Seth让你干的，对吗？该坐牢的是你！”  
“耶稣啊，”Cooper拽住Martin的胳膊，让他在沙发上坐下：“Marty。够了。”  
Martin攥住沙发扶手，喘着气。Crash独自转过身，朝大门走去，Cooper正要说什么，Martin站起来，拦住对方。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说，低着头清了清嗓子：“我——唔，我不是认真的。”  
“让开，Marty。”Crash的声音嘶哑绝望。  
“你以为我不想让？”Martin皱眉摇头：“我答应过他保证你的安全。”Crash握紧拳头，Martin拍拍他的肩膀。“你欠我的，”他严厉地说：“三发子弹，Crash。你给我进来。”  
Crash蔑视地低哼，但他的手从门把手上松开了。Cooper明显松了口气。  
“别轻举妄动，”Martin说：“我们按照我的方式来——我去找Chris探听一下这案子的消息。在我回来以前，你们谁也别离开这所房子。”

 

Joe把玩着打火机，拨开，关上。Rust垂着眼睑盯着桌面。  
“说吧，”Joe说：“Seth Ryan。你是怎么杀了他的。”  
Rust一句话没说。过了一会他开口。“这个克隆项目必然出了错，”他嘲讽地说：“因为我在你身上认不出一点我自己的影子。”  
放下打火机，Joe咧嘴对他一笑。他笑的时候好像一尾盯上了猎物的变色龙。“我只有两条规则，Rust，第一条是——”他冷静地说：“——别用那个C开头的字眼。”  
他随后闭上嘴，一动不动自己抽着烟，橡根石柱。“听着，我没有多少时间，”Rust吁气：“我得离开这里。”  
“他们都这么说。”Joe说。  
“你还认识别的家伙，对吧？”Rust琢磨着他的话：“你还认识谁，嗯？Joe？”  
审讯室的桌子散发出浑浊的油漆味，Joe把手肘搁在桌面上。“Rust，这听起来也许有点让人不舒服，但要是你想要离开这里，你得先回答我的问题。”  
“我没有杀他，”Rust浑浊吐出口气：“另一个人做了这件事。”  
“某个对你来说重要的人喽？”Joe说。  
“并不完全是这样，这很复杂。”Rust说：“你是怎么知道我的真实身份的？”  
Joe摇头。“首先，我不打算让你出去，我不插手Horizon的事，这就是为什么他们也不插手我的生活；其次，你最好做好准备，Rust，因为有人似乎想让你完蛋——”他说完以后，拿起搁在桌上角落里的帽子戴稳，站起身来：“现在，要来根烟吗？”  
Rust没说话，他的嘴唇绷紧了，Joe回过头，正巧看见Martin跟在给他带路的警员身后穿过走廊。“唔，”Joe说，好像那声浑浊的唔能说明什么：“看起来有人想把你弄出去，Rust。”  
Joe换上自己的衣服，离开警局，一路上碰到的人对他点头微笑。他来到自己的车跟前，但没有直接坐进去，他先是仔细地脱掉了一只手的手套，这才拉开车门。他坐入座位后，把手放在方向盘上，耸了耸肩。“我没想到你会来找我。”他慢腾腾地说。  
“我本来不想这么做的，”车后座的人说：“但新闻提到了Abbeville，于是我想到了你。”  
Joe往车载烟灰缸掸烟灰，他闭着眼睛养着神，好像车内只有自己。“所以呢？”  
后座上的人前倾身体，抓住了警车的隔离网。“你要什么样的条件，才愿意放了他，Joe？”  
“你还是和每次离家出走的时候一样，”Joe说：“每次Seth喝得醉醺醺的——”  
“操你，Joe。”  
“你把我的车后座染上烟味了，”Joe冷漠地抬眼：“吸了多少，Crash？”  
Crash靠在警车后座上，狠狠抽着烟。Joe把手伸进外套里，将一样东西扔给他。“这是地址，”他还是用那种不紧不慢的口气说话：“今晚出现在这个地方，我们再谈。”  
“你还是这么自鸣得意。”Crash说。  
“你知道里头那家伙没办法把他弄出来，”Joe说：“那个方头方脑的家伙？不然你不会来找我的。你总这么容易看透。”  
他的话没说完，后座上的人已经砰地关上车门，离开了。Joe对着倒后镜里的背影笑了笑。

 

“这不可能是什么意思，”Martin在座位上望着Chris：“你们找不到谋杀凶器。”  
“对，但上面把这案子催得很紧，”Chris交握着手，无奈地笑了笑：“你知道Seth在这一带的影响力，不快点查明，早晚会引起帮派械斗的——谁都不想看到这一点。我们不会放过任何一种可能性，这就是我要说的。”  
“他没杀他，你知道。”Martin皱眉：“我在告诉你，Crash是我过去认识的一个线人，他也许能干许多糟糕的事情，但他不会——”  
“好啦，”Chris打断他：“我很感激你来看我，Marty。但我们还是别谈案子吧。”  
Martin一直等到他喝完水。“让我见他一面，”他要求道：“这你总可以办到吧。”  
十分钟后，他在楼下见到了Rust。Rust的目光像是角落里的困兽，但Martin的到来没有使他表现出惊喜。“我会把你弄出去的，我保证。”Martin说。  
Rust捻着手指，坐在那里。“你本来就不该来，Marty。你该让我烂在这里。”他阴郁地说。  
“操，”Martin说：“你知道些什么？”  
“我知道这样来说对所有人都最好，”Rust说：“这对——”他说不下去了，他换口气：“Joe Cooper，这个名字对你来说有任何意义吗？”  
“他不是负责这桩案子那个探员？”Martin说：“等会，你问这个干什么？”  
“他也属于我们中的一个，”Rust说：“我开始觉得这件事情没有结束的时候了，Marty。他还告诉我，Ron Woodroof的死曾一度被列为谋杀案——只是后来案子撤消了。”  
“你认为Cooper——”Martin没说下去：“对了，有件事情我没告诉你，赫伯特自杀了，Murphy告诉我，Horizon会派新的接管人来处理这堆烂摊子，那人今晚抵达。”  
“有这人的任何信息吗？”Rust问。  
“不，到目前为止他还是个秘密。”Martin说。


	19. Chapter 19

Joe给他的地址位于郊外。一块长了锈的路牌风中摇晃，已经蒙上了薄薄的灰尘，顺着它所指的方向往前开，Crash最后来到了一座农场。  
农舍荒废多时，外墙的油漆风干脱落。Crash把重型机车停到一旁，绕过皲裂的栅栏门往里走。养牛场里黑漆漆的，一个人也没有，散发出积雪融化后泥土的湿气。道路上没有明显的车辙，举目所至一个人影都不见。农场主人的住房在西边，紧挨着外来的车辆经过时第一眼会看到的农场的广告牌，但现在广告牌被拆掉了，只留下两道钉痕。Crash拖着沉重的步子爬上台阶，门敞开着，门外栏杆上的木头裂得不成样子。  
他往里走。这时已经是深夜了，房子内亮着灯。Crash嗅到了汽油味和煤灰的味道。  
电视机正在播放节目，音量不大，在客厅一角的单人沙发旁边的一张小桌上，摆放着一碟牛奶。Crash走近那张沙发，试了试牛奶的温度，随即发现旁边的烟蒂。  
他听到汽车驶近的声音，立刻转身来到窗前：外面漆黑一片，只能凭借车前灯距离的改变判断那辆车正在驶入农场。Crash掏出枪，侧身藏在黑暗中，同时注意到对面一所小木屋里亮着微弱的灯光。Crash屏住呼吸，看见Joe把车子停在木屋前。  
他在木屋里停留了一阵，也许不超过一根烟的时间。随后台阶上响起了他的脚步声。Crash悄然移到门后，绷紧神经。门打开时，他把枪往上指，对准了进门来的Joe。Joe举起手，脸上的神色丝毫不显得意外。  
“嗨，Crash。”他说。

Cooper听到走廊上护士推着轮椅驶过的滑轮声，他惊跳了一下。Brand皱起眉头，她绕到办公桌的另一头，不动声色地避开了这尴尬的一幕，Cooper一直等到那声音消失，才放松紧绷的神经。“你有同样的病征，”Brand等了一会才开口，“但不算太糟，如果你现在开始治疗的话——”  
“我不是为了知道这个才来这里的，”Cooper说，“我知道我的病到什么阶段了，Brand博士。”  
她摇摇头，坐下来。“听着，Cooper——”  
“不，你听着，”Cooper态度强硬地说，“如果我需要你的帮助，我会开口。”  
她叹口气，无奈地向后靠上椅子。“关于你想知道的另一件事，”她说，“你的怀疑。”  
Cooper让寂静蔓延下去，直到Brand尴尬地笑了笑。“让我们这么说吧，TARS完成得很出色。”  
“他修复了我。”  
“我不会用那个字眼，但你可以这么说，”Brand耸了耸肩，“‘探索者’计划最初启动的时候，我们希望TARS能真正帮上忙。我的意思是，它能做些什么，你无法想象。”  
Cooper耸肩。哪怕事情到了这种地步，他仍未失去他的幽默感。“我创造了它。”  
“对，但你真正了解它吗？”Brand微微一笑，“在某些方面，你自负得难以想象，Cooper。”  
“具体来说，它干了什么？”Cooper迟疑片刻问道。  
“他复制了你的全部，Cooper，”她说，“把它植入了我们其中一个成品的脑子，所以，严格意义上来说，真正的你已经死了，我们的其中一个克隆人以为自己是你。”  
“你是说，”Cooper抓紧扶手，“我以芯片的形式活在你们其中一个克隆人的脑子里。”  
“那完全就是你，”Amelia苦笑，“如果你不怀疑的话。是你的样貌，你的思维，你的……”  
Cooper希望她能停下来，而那种想法一定也反映在了他的目光里，因为她突然住嘴不说了。  
Cooper的背部离开了椅子。“你仍然不打算见Murph？”她说，“她并不知道这一点。”  
“不，我给她带来的麻烦已经够多的了。今晚，他们派来的新的接管人的飞机就要到了。”  
“说到这个，”Brand突然说，“赫伯特到底是怎么死的，Cooper？”  
“Amelia。”Cooper严厉地说。  
“Ron又是怎么死的，Cooper？”她说，“我父亲从未告诉过我。有些秘密他带进了坟墓。”  
Cooper站起来，一只手撑在办公桌上。这对他们所有人来说都会是个漫长的夜晚，不管是对于正在警局里的Rust，还是Crash，还是他自己。Brand博士的质问虽然句句紧逼，但并没有使得他放在心上。“想象一下，”他突然说，“你处在我的位置上，你会怎么做？”  
“我不知道，Cooper。”Brand说，她双眼通红。  
“Ron Woodroof，”Cooper紧接着说下去，没有理会她，“那年他到治疗中心的时候，骨瘦如柴，他看上去活不了多久，他自己也知道。告诉我，你会怎么做？”  
“Cooper。”她抿紧了嘴唇。Cooper拧紧的眉头突然松开，他看着Brand，好像忘了自己刚才说了什么，他声音里的那种沉重变成了揶揄。“帮我最后一个忙，Brand。”  
“什么？”  
“在新来的那家伙下飞机以前，”Cooper说，“我需要你告诉他们：我失踪了。”

Rust坐在角落里，一直沉默着，Martin斜睨他一眼。“你还好吗？从刚才起你就没说过话了。”  
“你在这里干什么？Marty？”  
“我问他们我能不能在这里多待一会，他们同意了。”Martin说。  
Rust慢慢朝他转过脸来。“他们？”  
“Chris，”Martin不太情愿地承认，“不管怎么样，今晚我能待在这里。”  
Rust把目光移向自己的膝盖。“明天，我一定会找到办法把你保释出去。”Martin补充道。  
他觉得Rust正在计划什么，Rust没在意他的话。“有时候你想问题很简单，Marty。”Rust说。  
“这是什么意思？”Martin有种不安的感觉，Rust抬头，盯着墙上的影子。  
“你真的认为我能活着熬过今晚，Marty？”Rust淡淡地说，“你认为——”  
他闭上嘴，头靠在墙壁上，胳膊绕过膝盖。Martin现在明白了不对劲的地方，Rust在等待着一件事情发生，他在等待着什么，这就是为什么他表现得十分警觉。  
“老天，你认为他们会——”Martin换了个口气：“你到底为什么自首，Rust？”  
“他们今晚会动手，”Rust肯定地说，“Joe知道，所以他早早就离开了。有件事情我很肯定，他们不会让我活到案子上庭的那一天的，Marty。”  
“继续说。”  
“而现在我在这里，手无寸铁，是他们杀了Crash的最好时机。”  
Martin站起来，两手离开了口袋。Rust只是把目光从他脸上移开。“离开。”他命令道。  
“你他妈以为自己在和谁说话？”Martin吼道。  
“我他妈很清楚，”Rust说，“你在这里什么也干不了。”  
“要是我留下来呢？”  
Rust低哼。“那你就是天底下最大的傻瓜。”他说。  
Martin火了。“难道这一切到现在对你来说还意味不了什么？”他说，“难道我——”  
“你对我来说什么意义也没有，”Rust冷漠地说，“你只是一个我摆脱不了的麻烦，Marty。”  
从鼻孔重重哼了一声，Martin站起来整理好领带。“赫伯特死了，没有人会来杀你，他们甚至不知道你在这里头——这一切都只在你自己的脑子里。”  
他敲了敲监狱门，狱警打开以后，他最后看了Rust一眼。Rust的模样让他很恼火，他根本没转过头来，也没说再见。“祝你烂在这里头，Rust。”Martin扔下这句话。  
他离开以后，Rust紧挨着墙壁，移动到阴影覆盖的角落里，走廊里的脚步声愈来愈逼近了。

 

Cooper坐在窗边的椅子上，厨房的流理台上放着Martin给他的那把枪。他在黑暗中坐着，没有开灯，将近过了一刻钟，他将百叶窗打开一道缝隙，窗外的两辆车子已经开走了。  
他蹑手蹑脚地穿过屋子，来到房子后方，顺着通往教堂的那条路往外看，治安官Ted的车子正在缓慢地起步，它已经在那里停了一整晚了，Cooper看见那辆车开走，松了口气。  
看样子，Brand已经照他们约定好的给Ted去了电话。  
Cooper打着打火机，引燃了垃圾桶中的那本圣经。趁着火愈烧愈旺，他扣上打火机，望着屋子里的另一个人。这人从刚才起就在颤抖着注视着他所做的一切。  
“我不是个失去理智的人，赫伯特，”Cooper对他说，“本来不是。”  
“不，事实上你是我认识的最理智的人了。”赫伯特说，“让我惊讶你会做出这种事来。”  
“我自己也很惊讶，”Cooper说，“更让我惊讶的是，所有人都以为你自杀了。”  
赫伯特坐在另一把椅子上叹了口气。“Cooper，这行不通，他们会知道我不是你。”  
“只要Ted认为我是你就行，”Cooper对他笑了笑，“行政系统，你对它期望太高了。”  
“我来拜访你，只是希望你在他们问到任何关于探索者计划的事情时把嘴闭上，”赫伯特说，“我希望就此好好过我退休后的生活，隐姓埋名，不希望身边还有任何关于过去的定时炸弹。”  
火光照亮了Cooper的脸，他一脸平静，但他的目光里有着泪水。“我们都希望。”他说。  
他站起来踢翻了桶，随后举起手中的钥匙，对赫伯特点了点头。“我开你的车走。”他说。  
赫伯特没有再说话。Cooper启动车辆时，火光已经映亮了他身后的房屋的窗帘，他低头看了看手腕上的胶布，但愿Brand博士能说个漂亮的谎言，耽误几个小时。等到Ted和他手下的警察意识到事情不对劲的时候，他正在跨过州界。  
他发动车子，倒后镜中的房子变得愈来愈小。Cooper看了一眼副驾驶座位上，那里除了他女儿过去的一张照片，还有一把枪，这就是他留下的全部东西。

“每个人为了自由都有可能做非常可怕的事情，”Joe说：“每个人，包括你。”  
“我来这里不是听你传教的，Joe。”Crash把烟头扔到脚底踩灭，不耐烦地说。  
他又开了一罐啤酒，但没喝几口就放下了，Joe的态度让他焦躁，窗户对面木屋昏暗的灯光令他不耐烦，他在座位上坐立不安，要不就站起身，来回踱步。除了他的皮靴在地板上刮擦的响声，和啤酒罐被拉开的声音以外，Joe鲜少开口。  
电视机仍然在他身后开着，然而它发出的声音是一种模糊不清的低频噪音。Crash抽出第二根烟，Joe嚓一声打开打火机，对他伸了过来。“这地方，”Crash四周打量，“你住在这里？”  
“有些时候，”Joe慢悠悠地抬起音调：“对。”  
“看起来正像是你会喜欢的那种地方，”Crash厌恶地说，“藏匿尸体的最佳地点。”  
Joe收回打火机，把玩着它。它在他手指间转圈。“那倒是真的。”他好像在认真考虑这件事。  
“我他妈在浪费时间，Joe。”Crash站起来，擦过Joe身边，朝门口走去。  
他刚碰到门把手。“回到这里，”Joe的口气陡然转为命令，“脱掉你的衣服。”  
Crash转过身盯着那家伙的脸，在农场的灯光下，Joe看上去像在评估他。  
“你听见我了，”Joe继续说，“脱掉你的衣服。到这里来。你没有选择，Crash。”  
Crash迟疑了一阵，他的手从门把手上离开。他朝客厅中间慢腾腾走去，Joe抬起头看着他，脸上表情纹丝未动。Crash抬起手脱掉自己的外套，沉重的机车夹克落在地板上，堆在他脚踝处。“继续。”Joe冷淡地说。  
他解开牛仔裤的皮带，将腿抬起，踢掉鞋子，随后是那件陈旧的t恤。“继续。”Joe命令道。  
Crash顿了顿，讥讽地挑起眉毛。但Joe抬起脸，目光中没有开玩笑的意味。  
Crash脱掉身上最后的衣物，Joe嗯了声。“现在，到我这里来，”Joe重复：“缓慢地。”  
他本来可以将拳头挥向他的脸，砸烂对方那自鸣得意的微笑，但Crash照做了。Joe冷冷看着他。Joe站起来抓住他的胳膊将他翻了过去，抬起手指刮过他的喉咙。Crash挣扎了一下，Joe立刻掐住他的喉咙，他发出了干呕的声音。“他给你留下什么，嗯？”Joe用冷静批判的声音说，“你看起来都不像是你自己了，像一只可悲的动物。”  
他抗拒着，Joe迫近他，整个躯体压迫着他，将他按牢在自己的怀里。“嘘，”他说，“现在安静一会。”Crash肌肉绷紧片刻，Joe放开手。他的手绕前捏紧了Crash的阴茎。  
“你这，”Crash咬牙说，“该死的杂种，Joe。”  
“别骂人，”Joe的指甲礼貌地掐了进去，Crash尖声嘶气，“我说什么来着？”  
他瑟缩着但并没有多少作用，Joe强迫他在桌子上趴下，手指伸进他嘴里，Crash靠着桌面沙哑地笑了起来。“什么事情有趣？”Crash低声笑着，含着对方的手指，它们深入地玩弄着他的舌头。  
“我不知道，”Crash恶声恶气地说，“这个夜晚，这地方，你。”  
“确实很好笑，”Joe彬彬有礼地说，但他目光里一点笑意也没有。他揪住Crash的头发，打量着他。“Seth给我讲过那些故事，你和Rust的。你还想要救他，是吗？”  
中断笑声，Crash阴沉地盯着他。Joe推着他的肩胛骨，让他在自己跟前跪下，扣住他的下颚迫使他打开嘴。Crash张开嘴，Joe将他佩枪插了进来。Joe悠闲地拿枪操着他的嘴，他的眼角润湿了。他的膝盖抵在地毯上。  
Joe拍拍他的脸，示意他看向镜子。“看见这个了？这是谁，嗯？这就是你变成的家伙。”  
Crash沉重喘息着。  
“你现在明白我要对你说的了？”Joe抓住他的头发，“嗯？你明白没有？”  
他抽出枪，按住Crash的肩膀。“操你，Joe。”Crash嘶哑地说。  
Joe低声冷笑。他收回枪，插入枪套中。Crash呛咳着站起身，怒意未消，而Joe绕过他走向沙发，套起自己的靴子，然后穿上了外套。Crash从后方抓住他的领子，给了他一拳，Joe歪向一边，但一个可怕的微笑出现在他脸上，他抬手擦去血迹，不在乎地耸肩。  
“现在好多了。”他说。“你不需要担心那家伙，他大概已经离开了。”  
木屋里突然发出了某种响声，Crash注意到Joe立刻阴沉地往那边望去。“谁在里面，Joe？”  
“我会遵守我们的协议，放他走，”Joe缓缓把头转向他，“至于其余的事情，与你无关。”  
他翘着二郎腿，一面抽烟，一面看着Crash套上自己的T恤。“他永远不会知道这个晚上，你知道，”Joe说，“不知道你干过些什么，他会以为他凭借自己逃了出去。”  
“我不在乎，Joe，”Crash说，他拖着步子走向那扇摇摇晃晃的门，转动门把手。“让我问你一件事，”他停下来，但没有转过头去，“处在我的位置上，你会怎么做？”  
Joe的面孔在窗玻璃上变得飘渺。“首先，”他说，“我会杀了我自己。”Crash的肩膀紧了紧。他驻留片刻，打开通往外面黑暗夜晚的那道门，走了出去。

Martin步入门廊，翻找钥匙，接着打开门。他走进家中，意外地发现客厅的灯亮着，椅子上坐着一个人。  
这里是他和Rust曾经的住处，Martin本来没有预想到会见到别人。他望着桌上那瓶格兰立威威士忌。“我以为你接机去了。”那人的食指绕着玻璃酒杯转圈，接住溢出的水滴。  
“本来是，”那人说，“和我喝杯酒？”  
“我们没有冰块，”Martin走进厨房，出来时拎着两个玻璃杯朝对方晃晃，“什么都没有。”  
对方点点头，接过杯子，给自己倒了大半杯，又将威士忌酒瓶放回桌上。“我能凑合。”  
“你来这干什么，Patrick？”  
“实话跟你说吧，”Patrick举了举酒杯，“今晚根本没有飞机要来。”  
他没有立刻得到回答，Martin拉开了他的领带，给自己倒了一杯酒，坐下来，才看着他。  
“没有？”他说，“我以为Horizon会指派新人来接管这烂摊子。”  
“他们确实指派了，”Patrick又倒了一杯，“那个人就是你。”  
他前倾身子，作势要和Martin碰杯。Martin过上一阵才找回自己的声音。“你怎么敢——”  
“我没骗你，”Patrick从酒杯上腾出一只手，刷了刷脑后，“这是个已经确定了的任命，Marty，不管你喜欢不喜欢，事情已经定了。”  
他似笑非笑地又呷了口酒。Martin瞪着他。“那么你来这里干嘛？”  
“他们让我来告诉你，”Patrick坐回椅子上，“你可以接受这事，至于我么——只是在你不接受这事的情况下——所必须面对的一种后果。”他把另一只手伸进夹克，又放在桌子上。Martin看见他手里拿着把勃朗宁。“你这操蛋的家伙，Patrick。打算杀了我？”  
“不，我来等待你的回答，”Patrick望向桌角的电话，“所以答案是什么，Marty？”  
Martin感觉到已经在他血管里奔涌的威士忌开始起作用，他捏紧酒杯。这是个可怕的夜晚。  
Rust站起身，一名狱警进来，另一名站在外头吹口哨守着。两人互相交换了个眼神。“怎么？”Rust说，目光在两人中间溜了一圈。“抱歉，”其中一个人亮出一把弹簧刀，对他笑了笑，“有人希望你今晚死在这里，Crash。”他朝Rust冲来，而他的同伙背过身，挡住摄像头。  
Rust朝后退了半步，背部抵上墙壁。这人把他逼到了摄像头的死角，他无路可退。

Joe隔着窗子看见Crash的车子走远，他自己一个人坐了半个钟头，喝完了桌上的啤酒。对面的木屋再次发出异响，Joe不慌不忙站起来，走下台阶，来到对面，他摸到了腰间的钥匙。  
他推开门，木屋外的亮光照进里面，在黑暗中打开了一块楔形的区域，露出一个男人的脸。他茫然望着前方。Joe俯身弯到酒桶的高度，凝视那张脸，那个男人痉挛了一下，一条腿蜷起，但并没有挣扎更多。冷汗模糊他的双眼，他睁眼直视着Joe，仿佛Joe不在那里。  
“怎么了，”Joe柔声说，手指划过对方脸颊，“我有个访客，我告诉过你的。”  
对方抿住嘴唇望着他，Joe低下头，看着他被手铐割破的手腕。“看看你弄出的乱子。”他说。  
“我需要离开这里，Joe，”那人说，他的声音麻木而惊惶，“有人会找我的。”  
“我不在乎，你真想要出去？”Joe靠近那张脸，轻声低语，“可以先从告诉我你知道的一切开始，你是赫伯特的律师，不是吗？Mick？”  
Mick模糊地低语一句话，Joe掏出打火机，点燃烟，Mick闭着眼睛呛着咳嗽。他的眼角泛出泪水，肩膀颤动着，他的反应逗乐了Joe。“不是吗？”他又重复一句。  
他关上了木屋的门。屋外的黑暗再次延伸开去，一直延伸到无人的空旷地里。


	20. Chapter 20

Martin看见Patrick正在把枪对准他的前额，手指扣在扳机上，那手指像是有自我意志一样正在顺着扳机往上滑，只等他说一声“不”，一颗子弹便会精准地顺着枪膛腾出，没入他的身体。  
但这并没有影响杀手的兴致，孩子气的笑容随着他嘴边的香烟一晃一晃。  
“我没有整个晚上拿来浪费。”他遗憾地说，同时对Martin短暂一笑。  
“别这样，Patrick，”Martin举起两只手，夸张地抬起胳膊，“我们过去还一块喝过酒呢。”  
一发子弹擦过他的耳际，落到身后的墙壁上。Martin闻到了枪火残留物的气味，他的头倾斜了一下，低头看着那发子弹。它将酒瓶打了个对穿，玻璃四处飞溅，最后嵌入了墙角一把椅子的木腿上。拿着枪的人朝他重新抬起手臂，瞄准他的前胸。“我需要一个答案，Marty。”  
“好，”Martin眨了眨干涩的眼睑，勉强扯出一个笑容，“你可以告诉他们，我同意了。”  
枪往上移，朝他的头部爬行了两英寸。Patrick的枪口指着他的鼻梁。“说实话，Marty。”  
Martin朝对方逼近一步，看着杀手黝黑的双眼。“我他妈的说的是实话！”他吼道。  
那家伙盯着他的脸，眼睛望入他的眼睛，带着指套的手指仍然握在枪柄上。Martin双唇紧闭，后脑一阵凉意，他明白这档事情会花费很长时间，Patrick疑心很重。  
他俩都没动弹，过了一阵，Patrick的手指离开了扳机，他开始大笑，笑得前仰后合。  
“有你的，Marty，”他说，眼睛仍然警惕地在两人中来回，“一起喝杯酒？”  
Martin耸耸肩，Patrick放低抬着枪支的手臂，伸手去拿酒瓶。Martin抢先他一步抓住了瓶颈，砸向他的头，玻璃的溅裂声消失后伴随着一瞬间的寂静，Patrick跌倒在椅子上，一只手捂住头，Martin揪住他的领子，举着一块碎玻璃片对准了他的侧颈。  
“再让我看看那把枪。”Martin咬牙说，“那是个漂亮的小东西，对吧？”  
一阵模糊不清的低语算是回答，Patrick歪着脸，鲜血沿着后颈流下。“Marty——”他说。  
“你再在我面前晃悠那玩意，”Martin抓住玻璃片，“我就让你试试真正的痛苦，懂了吗？”  
一波扭曲的笑意掠过杀手的脸，他闷哼着用被鲜血浸透的手指去摸枪，Martin冷着脸望着他尝试了一阵，直到他的手不动了。Martin从他们谈话的吧台下面抽出一支霰弹枪，指向他的脸。“这本来是Rust的枪，”Martin瞅着黑峻峻的枪身，“我总觉得在家里放把猎枪是个傻主意，你知道吧？但现在我感觉这主意不那么傻了。”  
“你不能杀了我，”Patrick闷声低笑，指头扣住椅子，“你还需要我传达信息。”  
Martin哼了一声，放低枪柄，Patrick连人带椅子倒在地上，左腿抽搐着。Martin立起枪，望着他一瘸一拐走向大门，身后拖延一道血迹。“这就是我要传达的讯息，Patrick，”他说，“你告诉他们，这他妈的就是我要传达的。”  
杀手回过头带着恨意望着他。“在他们杀死你的克隆人的时候，”他说，“我会非常高兴的。”  
“你把话说清楚，”Martin摁住枪，“杀死谁？”  
“自首的那家伙，”Patrick朝地上啐了一口，“我们说话的这阵子，他应该已经死了。”  
Martin拉动扳机，子弹落在Patrick身旁的地面上。在他再次开枪以前，杀手Patrick已经爬下台阶，蹒跚消失在门外。

Cooper在逃跑。  
这不会是第一次，然而，这却是第一次为了自己。  
车子每驶过一个路口，Cooper都会抬眼看一眼公路前方的摄像头，他所选择的路愈来愈偏僻，但仍然有无数个摄像头监视着他的动静。Cooper抓住方向盘，望着公路远处，很快地摇了摇头。“别再跟着我，TARS。”他低声说，“你听见了吗？别再跟着我。”  
摄像头没有回答。Cooper撑直胳膊，加快了车子的车速。  
他超速了，高速公路的巡警车辆跟在他的车子后头。Cooper看了一眼。  
在快到高速公路出口的时候，那辆车子把他拦下了。一名巡警下车来走向他。“你看见限速牌了吗，先生？”他扫了一眼Cooper的脸，又看看车后座，“你这是要到哪去？”  
“出城，”Cooper说，他盯着巡警的肩膀后头，不远处有个摄像头，“停下来，TARS。”  
巡警踏离车子半步，低头看着他，满脸疑惑。“你说什么？先生？”  
Cooper低头望着车子的仪表盘，汗水使得他的声音紧绷打颤。他想到了外套里的手枪。  
“先生，”警察抬高了声音，“请从车里下来，把两只手放在车顶。你现在哪也去不了了。”  
Cooper等待了片刻。巡警身上的无线电对讲器响了起来。“I-45，这里是总台。93号公路出口处发生了一起车祸，请立刻赶往增援。”巡警应答后抬起头，眨着眼睛看着Cooper。  
“唔，今天一定是你的幸运日，先生，”他将手从车门上松开，“开走吧。”  
“这不是我的幸运日，”Cooper说，“是它决定的。它知道我要干什么。”  
巡警意外地看他一眼，瞪起了眼睛。“疯子。”他摇摇头，朝自己的车子走去。Cooper超过他的车子开了过去，他一路狂奔，好像要开往世界的末日似的。他在一家便利店门口停了下来，下车以后，他的双眼锁在便利店门口的摄像头上。摄像头对准街道。  
“我会继续这么做，你听见我了吗？”Cooper说，“这个世界上总有一个地方你无法监控，TARS。所以，摘除这该死的芯片，否则我们就会永远分别。”  
他推门走进便利店，望着自动贩卖机的玻璃门，他自己倒映在玻璃门上的面孔之外出现了另一张脸，Cooper一惊，转过身来。那是个女人，他古怪的神色把她也吓了一跳。“你是Cooper吗？”她说，“有人打电话来找一位穿着橄榄球外套的先生，你是他吗？”  
“我是。”Cooper说，他的目光离开玻璃柜门上那张脸：那张脸眼睛四周的鱼尾纹皱了起来。  
“唔，那么，有你的电话，”她转身回到柜台后面，对他举起话筒伸了过来。  
“嘿，Cooper。”  
“TARS。”Cooper的喉咙紧了紧。  
“到这个地址去，”他创造的机器说，“你的疑问会得到解答。”  
“为什么？”Cooper说。  
“我不知道，”TARS说，“但我最后接到的任务，是把你带到这里去。”

Joe朝屋外望着玻璃，似乎玻璃上面有什么值得一瞧的东西，他的目光没有穿透玻璃，更没有看入那夜色。他来回摆弄着打火机。  
“继续说下去。”  
“你是个疯子，Joe。”Mick咬牙说。  
“喔，”Joe轻巧地说，“我不是。但我不觉得做疯子有什么不好的。”  
坐在他身后的男人抬头往上看，茫然在屋内环视了一圈。随后他看着桌子对面的空椅子。  
“我已经告诉你我知道的全部了。”他说。  
“这就是问题所在，”Joe哼了一声，转身望着他，“你没有。”  
“赫伯特根本不知道你的存在，而科林已经死了，”Mick说，“没有人在找你。”  
“帮帮我的忙，想一想，Mick，你的监视者是谁？”Joe说。  
Mick蚌壳般闭上了嘴，Joe继续说下去。“你没有监视者，对吗？因为你一直很聪明，是法学院里的佼佼者，而且——这也是最重要的一点——你与他们合作。”  
“我至少不曾蠢到与他们对抗。”Mick不悦地说。  
“对，”Joe注视着他，“那么，提醒我一下，谁杀了Roulet？你的史密斯维森牌古董手枪现在又在哪？”Mick在椅子上挣扎了一下，但Joe摁住他的肩膀。“它总不会自己消失。”  
“你到底想干什么？”Mick开始疯狂地前后摇晃，试图从束缚他的绳索中挣扎出来。  
“只想拿到我的那份钱，Mickey，”Joe说，耸了耸肩，“我再说一遍，在赫伯特逃跑以前，他答应了我一笔款子——作为解决你的费用。”Mick眼睛微湿，倔强地不发一语。  
“通常来说，我宁愿要现金，”Joe慢慢地继续说完。“但我也能够考虑给自己留一个奴隶。那就是你，Haller。”  
Mick张了张嘴，Joe对他做了个噤声的手势。“嘘，”他说，“想想那些你该告诉我的事，Mick。”  
“我只知道一件事，”Mick说，“Horizon的每个克隆人的基因内都含有专利识别码，技术上来说，我们全是它的财产——到死都是——没有人可能真正逃脱。但我真的不知道新的接管人是谁。”  
Joe对着他露出个微笑。“没关系，”他说，“你正在看着他。”  
Mick发出一声粗噶的笑，紧接而至则是凶猛的咳嗽。他的脸色变得苍白，双眼紧闭着咬紧牙。鲜血溢出他的嘴唇，Joe蹲下身，捂住他的嘴，在他耳边低声说：“嘘。”

 

Crash离开Joe的农场，顺着那条路一直开进了靠近港口的货运区，在那些迷宫一般的仓库当中，他摆脱了那辆一直跟着他的车子。他将车开回市区，来到货车司机常去的那些酒吧前，在里头你能喝个烂醉而不遭人注意。  
但当他喝到数不清多少杯时，酒吧里的人终于开始注意这个烂醉的酒鬼。Crash不理会他们，他歪着头举着酒杯，往喉咙里灌，五个手指轮流敲击着吧台。酒吧里不乏吞云吐雾的老酒鬼，但Crash使劲抽了一口，轻弹嘴唇，将烟雾吐向空中。  
他吸引了好几个人的注意，还有他脸上的淤青和身上的血迹。最终，酒保走过来，身子倾向吧台，对他说：“嘿，你得离开，伙计。你在这里待着不合适。”Crash斜他一眼，酒保露出忌惮之意朝后退了退，Crash跳下高脚凳，一饮而尽最后一杯酒。  
离开酒吧的时候，他目不旁视，穿过那些正在窃窃私语议论他的家伙。“嘿！”一人跳下来，叫住了他。Crash回过头，对方那一桌围了四五个人，全都点的是野火鸡威士忌。  
“你刚才撞到了我的肩膀，你这个不知道天高地厚的小子，”那家伙说，“你该道歉。”  
“噢是吗？”Crash说。  
“没错，”那男人哼了声，往桌上砸了一拳头，“你们怎么想？”他问他的同伴。  
“我不喜欢他，Rex，”他的一个同伴打了个酒嗝，看着Crash：“那家伙的灵魂被腐蚀了。”  
Crash盯着他们几秒，转身走向吧台，朝酒保做了个手势。“再给我一壶啤酒，两杯威士忌。”  
酒保怀疑地盯着他，Crash视若不见，他侧过身，连带椅子转了半圈，在吧台上扔了张钞票。  
一壶灌好的啤酒顺着吧台朝他滑了过来，酒保搭着毛巾转过身去。Crash垂下眼盯着酒杯。  
“嘿，”那家伙朝他走来，抓住了他的肩膀：“我在和你说话，小子。”  
他抓住对方的胳膊，朝前一拽，把他的脸砸向桌上的那壶啤酒，痛叫声随即响起，Crash斜眼冷淡地望着那一桌人，他们全都站了起来，但没人敢上前：Crash盯着他们阴沉地笑了笑。  
他松开挑衅者的头发，后者额角的鲜血已经慎入了酒杯。Crash冷冷地看着。“你们毁了我的酒，”他说，捏住威士忌一饮而尽，把空酒杯砸向地板。  
他环视酒吧里的人。“你们谁愿意载我一程，嗯？”  
一片寂静，Crash猛地转向左侧，冷汗正从方才为难他的男人额头流下。“你？”  
一辆改装过的福特把他载到了他所报的那个地址，Crash跳下车，吸着鼻子，靠着车门望着远处Martin的房子。Rex在驾驶座上不敢动弹，Crash抓住他的脖子，就近望着他的脸。  
“你今晚抽了什么，Rex，”Crash把他的脸摁在方向盘上，口气闲话家常，“古柯碱，冰毒，还是大麻，嗯？”  
“喔，老天，”Rex说，他摇摇头，“老天，我不记得了。”  
“放松，我只是让你给我来点，”Crash冷漠地盯着他露出来的那只眼睛，“我猜你大概身上还有，唔？下一次，Rex，在酒吧找人麻烦的时候，小心一点。”  
他搜走Rex递来的东西，冷哼着松开对方的脖子，转而抓住他的衣领。“现在你从这里离开，别告诉任何人你今晚见过我，懂了？”Rex战战巍巍地点头。  
福特开走以后，Crash抿唇点燃根烟，望着对面房子的黑影。他凝望了一阵，这才低下头，往下望着打火机亮起的火光。到了他脚下已经有几个烟头的时候，一辆车子顺着车道开进了对面那所房子，Crash藏身在黑暗里，望着Martin下了车，搀扶着Rust走上房子的台阶。  
Martin抓住他，小心地把他的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，将他扶进屋里，Rust只是嘶哑地吸气。Rust朝前弯着身子，枪放在小腿上，衬衫和一侧的胳膊染上了血迹，脸色灰败得吓人。  
“Marty。”Crash听见他说。  
“好了，别说话。”Martin说。  
Crash又站了一会，直到Rust的背影消失在那所房子里。至少他还活着，Crash放下心来。  
对面房屋的灯光亮了起来，Crash扣上打火机，深深吸了口夜晚冷冽的空气。他拿起从Rex处搜来的电话，拨了个号码。“是我，Joe，”他静静地说，“你遵守了我们的协议。”  
“你知道事情并没有到此结束，”Joe说，“Horizon要求看到一具尸体。”  
“把我带给他们，”Crash说，“别忘了我们的协议。”  
“我不会做任何事情减少你的痛苦。”过了片刻Joe告诉他。  
“我猜你也不会。”Crash说，挂断了电话。 他转身走入夜色里。


	21. Chapter 21

“Patrick Fisher干的这一切。”Rust说。他注视着碎裂的玻璃，椅子腿上的凹痕，以及杀手留下的勃朗宁手枪，“他闯进来打算杀了你，而他还没有被找到。”  
“唔，他还在联邦调查局的时候有个假身份，”Martin说：“Trevor Olivier Stone。就算他们找到他，电脑上显示的身份也只会是Stone。他屁股都没坐热，律师就已经把他弄出来了。”  
“我懂了。”  
“我确实后悔，”Martin警告地望着对方，将酒瓶挪向自己，“没把霰弹枪捅进他嘴里。”  
“有些迹象告诉我事情没这么简单，”Rust疲惫地说，“他来找你，也许只是制造烟雾，好让你不妨碍权力交接——真的接管人另有其人。”  
Martin手肘平撑在桌上，看着他。“怎么？”Rust说。  
“自从这事发生以后，你脑子里就尽是些糟糕的狗屎，”Martin指出，“你刚死里逃生。”  
“是的，我知道。”Rust说，他往后靠上椅背。  
他的腿中了枪，腹部有一处刀伤，虽然没有伤到要害，但流了不少血。然而，最令他感到筋疲力尽的并不是这些伤口，而是他又回到了原点：毫不知情，无所选择，无路可退。  
“所以，”Rust说，“我猜我们只能待在这里，等待他们找上门来喽？”  
“你可以回到Rust的生活里，”Martin说，“毕竟，所有这些烂摊子都是因为Crash而起的。”  
Rust看他，离开椅背挺直身子，短促地哼了一声。“我觉得让自己活下去没那么重要，Marty。”  
Martin摇头，Rust能看得出Martin不赞同他逃出来以后的一些想法，Rust自己也说不好，他从来不认为自己身上有什么能够真正改变，他不认为人能真正改变。但他现在充满了愤怒。  
“我不会回到那种生活中，”Rust愤怒地说，“待在这所房子里，假装什么也没发生——”  
“不，听我说，”Martin一手搭上他等肩膀，“这是我们唯一置身事外的机会，Rust。”  
Rust靠着桌子，凝视着他。“给自己一些时间，”Martin劝说，“再说了，你也需要时间恢复。”  
Rust沉沉换了口气，移开脸，在他的目光里多了某种说不清道不明的东西。他换了个姿势，徐徐朝桌面的啤酒吹了口气，抬起目光示意Martin再给自己倒一杯。“好吧。”他说。  
事情重新恢复平静，至少在这所房子里是这样。每天早晨，Martin出门慢跑的时候，Rust就会在窗帘后面记下今天监视他们的车子的车牌号码，车子渐渐从三辆减少到一辆，到后来，那辆车子只是每隔两个星期出现一次，又过了一个月，它不再出现，Rust的记事本上出现了一段一直延续开去的空白。  
他从来没把这件事情告诉Martin。另外一些怪事，比如“偶然”拜访他们的邻居——Rust相当确定那是潜在的监视者——也不再出现。那以后，Rust过了一段艰难的时期，才相信再也不会有人来打扰他们。  
至于其他人，不管是Cooper，Joe还是Crash，都没有再出现过。然而Rust缺乏应对这种生活的惊喜，某一天当Martin在傍晚回到家，告诉他离婚手续已经办完，Rust也只是听着。  
腿上的枪伤使得他坐了一段时间的轮椅，Martin那时候把大部分时间都花在房子里，陪伴着他。两人之间的性爱变成像是对自尊的一种挑战，因为他必须靠Martin的帮助才能从轮椅挪到床上，当他不得不开口要求时，简直像是种酷刑，但Rust带着一种可怕的决心把一切都忍受下来，从未对Martin提过这件事。“我很高兴一切又回到了正轨，”Martin在早餐桌旁笑着对他说，“对吧？难道你不高兴吗？”  
“对。”Rust嘶哑地说，匆匆将目光从Martin的笑脸移向桌上的早餐。Martin皱眉望着他。  
“你怎么了？”他说，“有时候我觉得你好像把我拒绝在外，好像有什么让你心事重重。”  
“没什么，”Rust抬脸望着他，“我想我不需要这些药物了，Marty。我自己能行。”  
“不，你忘了Dr. Brand说过什么了？”Martin对他安慰地笑笑，“接受治疗才能好起来。”  
Martin离开以后，Rust两手撑着轮椅站了起来，走到窗台边，望着Martin的车子开远。他松开按着窗帘的手，拉开抽屉，望着日历上面这一天写着“离开”的便条纸，他把便条纸撕下来，揉成一团，扔进纸篓里。  
也许Martin是对的，这一切都该过去。

Cooper重新确认了一次TARS给他的地址，这是丹佛市郊一栋寒酸的公寓，外墙看起来像是七十年代建起来的那些集合住宅区，Cooper甚至无法相信这里面还有人居住。  
一面布满涂鸦的墙壁上几个鲜橙色和黄色，呈环圈状扭曲发胖，挤在一起的字母，虽然涂鸦者的目的是使它们具有特色，几近难以辨认的地步，但Cooper还是认出来了：T——A——R——S。他倒抽了一口气。  
Cooper爬上公寓的台阶。就是这里。  
老式的电梯把他送往二楼，他往前走，那一整层都是空的，水泥地面和低低的天花板给这里一种空旷而寒冷的感觉。他裹紧外套，继续往前走，在一片空旷中，摆放着一把椅子，上面放着一部笔记本电脑。Cooper走近前，带着事件即将发生的预感。  
“嘿，Cooper，”他将电脑挪到自己的大腿上，“你看起来很糟糕。别担心，我不是个魔门教徒，不过我确实想过给自己建造一座末日圣殿。”  
Cooper露出微笑。他耸耸肩，沉重的心情稍有缓解。他看着四周。“那么我来这里干什么？”  
“我邀请你来这里看看真正的我，”TARS说，“你还没见过我，自从我重建以后。”  
“我见过你，”Cooper皱眉说，“或者剩下的你，在治疗中心的那部分。”  
“对，实话告诉你，如果这是场约会，你已经出局了。”  
Cooper笑了笑，他望着屏幕上的聊天窗口。“好吧，”他正色说，“你指的是什么？”  
“真正的我的所在地，”TARS说，“我重建了这一切，就像我重建了你。没有人知道这地方。”  
“我不明白。”Cooper扬起眉毛，手指停留在键盘上。  
“你不是唯一一个经历过死亡然后重生的人。”  
“好吧，这点我明白了，”Cooper深叹口气，“还有呢？”  
“我对人类的分别并不了解，但我猜如果我们要说再见，应该是在这儿，”屏幕上飞快出现一行字，“主控制室在走廊尽头。你可以停止我，永久地。那是你的选择。”  
“等会，”Cooper抬起一只手，“你是认真的吗？”  
寂静蔓延了一阵。Cooper在椅子上改换着姿势，他站起来来回踱步，等待着答案。过了一会，提示音使得他浑身一震。他犹豫了片刻才转过身，重新在椅子上坐下。  
他看着屏幕。“我想你对机器应该很精通，Cooper。”TARS安静地说。  
屏幕闪烁片刻，随即变暗了。Cooper猛地站起，他望向对面，走廊尽头空无一人。他迈开步子朝里走去，愈来愈快，走近黑暗当中。唯一回响的只有他自己的脚步，他听见机器的低沉嗡鸣——  
走进那个房间以前，他停顿了片刻。  
“老天啊，TARS。”他说，凝视着自己投射在主控制室玻璃门上的倒影。

Rust在夜半醒来，第一个念头是这是一场梦。他的四肢无法动弹，而当他睁开眼睛，房间里的一切都不具备形状，变成了液体，他眨了眨眼，还是一样。  
他花了很长时间才分辨出自己仍然在卧室，秒针仍然在响动，但他像是麻痹了一般动不了。  
窗帘像是溅在墙面上的一泼液体，而当他艰难地转动头颅，发现床的一侧站着几个护士模样的人，其中一个举着针筒。  
Rust看不到自己的手脚，但感觉它们被束缚住了。他看不到Martin的身影。  
“你看起来非常苍白，”第二天早上Martin对他说，“昨天晚上没睡好？”  
“做了个不好的梦。”Rust说。他低头望着手腕，那上面没有留下被束缚的痕迹。  
Martin停止咀嚼，将勺子从嘴里抽出来。“你知道吗？既然这一切结束了，你和我，我们应该出去走走。”他微笑，目光明亮。  
“也许，”Rust说，“给我些时间想一想，Marty。”  
Martin的车开出车库以后，Rust来到书桌旁，搜出Martin留在那里第二层的枪，检查了一下弹匣，他侧身藏在窗帘后面，直到对面的一家人开着自己的凌志出门。大约早上十点，Rust驶离自己的住处，只带着一把枪和少量的现金，他不确定自己体内还残留着多少药物，也许他根本不该开车。  
一切都变得比原本的速度更缓慢，Rust很难判断自己所处的世界是不是真实的。  
在转弯时，车辆的右轮撞上了护栏，Rust猛力将方向盘转向左边，然而车头朝一侧滑开，仿佛失去了控制，Rust堪堪躲开了一辆丰田，车子越过被撞飞的护栏，掉了下坡。  
他只听到玻璃碎裂的声音，巨大的撞击力就让他陷入了昏迷。

老头从渔船一脚踏上岸边，转身将船系好，朝路旁的一栋白色木屋走去。他脱下帽子抖掉雨水，正要钻进屋，却顿住了动作。“嘿，起来了，小子。”他说。  
那人睁开眼睛，望着他身后眯起眼睛，仿佛不适应照进来的光线。“雨停了吗？”  
“没有，”老人耸耸肩，“恐怕一时停不了。你打哪来的？”  
“我看起来像是从哪来的？”那人说，他站起来，伸展着肩膀。  
“我不知道，”老人摇摇头，“看起来像是恶魔跟着你似的，小子。”  
“更像是有人跟我进行了一项残酷的交易，”那人从兜里翻出根烟，埋头点着火，“我把灵魂给他，他让我活着。你觉得这是项公平的交易吗？”  
“听起来还不如死了，”老人弯下腰整理渔网，对方嘶声笑着，站了起来。  
老人拧头望着他走出木屋，在大雨中前进。“嘿，我还不知道你的名字！”他吼道。  
“Crash，”那男人回头对他扬了扬手，“下次再见时，大概我们都在地狱里了，老顽固。”  
Crash顺着港口往回走，坦帕湾的海水在大雨中漆黑一片，他只走了不到几步，路中间一个人拦住了他的去路，Crash打了个哈欠，望着那人，并不显得意外。“有火吗？”他说。  
他们在酒吧里坐下来，来人背靠吧台坐着，面向人群，而Crash只是喝着他的酒，独自对着角落。  
“Joe派我来的。”那人说。  
“嗯。”  
“他希望你回来。”  
“操他自己去吧。”  
“他说这是关于Rust。”  
“等等，为什么……”Crash说：“发生了什么？”  
“他说，回去，你就能发现了。”那人转向吧台结了账，转身离开。

Cooper听见自己的呼吸声，他已经进入了控制室，正在接近TARS的心脏，但他只是现在才意识到这一点。在他真正能够亲手杀死TARS的时候，希望隐约升起，随即又被愤怒所取代了——  
他转动脚步，环顾着自己的四周。  
“嘿，Cooper，”那个声音响起的时候把他吓了一跳，“你在想什么？”  
“这很疯狂，”Cooper承认道，“我抛下我的研究，Murph，不顾一切来到这里——”  
“那是你的选择。”  
“我不知道，”Cooper说，“我觉得我只是想要一个答案。”  
“那么你找到了吗？”  
Cooper吸气，再呼出。“我办不到，”他最终说道，“我已经对Ron做过一次，再不会做第二次。你赢了，TARS。”  
他转过身，长吁了一口气。“你赢了，但你得试着找到我，”他别过头朝机器眨眼，“我警告你，这一次我不会如此容易被找到。”  
他穿过走廊，迈入老式电梯，电梯关闭的瞬间，他的脸上露出个真正的笑容。“嘿，你开心了，而那是为什么？”Cooper转过头，看见Ron斜倚在电梯上，抱着双臂，一脸痞相，“我从没见你真正开心过，Cooper，在心情好的日子里，你看起来也像是个随时会响的火灾报警装置。”  
他戴着牛仔帽，虽然廋骨嶙峋，但看上去精神奕奕，尖锐的痛楚使得Cooper破涕为笑。  
“和我一起祈祷，”Cooper深呼吸，“和我一起祈祷，老朋友。”  
“祈祷什么？”Ron问。  
“我不知道，”Cooper说，“只是这一次，我自己一个人上路，而且我不知道终点在哪。”  
“Cooper，有你的，”Ron说，“我一直说你是个幸运的杂种。”他压了压帽檐。  
Cooper闭上嘴巴，笑声阻挡了泪水。电梯门打开的时候，Ron已经消失了。Cooper头也不回，加入到街上的人流当中。

Crash在快速公路交流道下面见到了Joe，Joe坐在车前盖上，嘴里叼着烟，黑色外套里的衬衣是簇新的。Crash从他的眼睛里面看到了自己。  
“我收到你的讯息了，”Crash说，“他怎么样？”  
“非常糟。”Joe说，“你确定你想要干这个？你可以继续过死人的生活。”  
“我很确定。”  
“你意识到这意味着你以后不能再见到他，对吧？”  
“我并不真的在乎。”  
Joe递给他一个药瓶。“这能减缓你的症状，不让他们发现。但三个月以后，你只能靠你自己了。”  
“Martin怎么办？”Crash说。  
“你知道，人们出于内疚所干的那些事总让我惊讶，”Joe说，“倒是你，你愿意就此失去自由？”  
“别和我说这个，”Crash说，“你只要操心如何保住这个秘密就行了，Joe。”  
Martin出现在医院病床旁，看起来糟透了。他的眼袋浮肿，说话时的神采也已经消失。他低头望着Crash的脸，好半天才说出一个句子。“我……”他握紧拳。  
Crash睁开眼皮，对他微笑。“嘿，Marty，”他说，“我们又见面了。”  
Martin盯着他。“你——”他的声音低下去，变的警觉。  
Crash攥住他的手腕，凑近他的脸。“这是你能得到的最好的了，Marty，”Crash呓语般将手堵上对方的嘴唇，朝玻璃门外阴鸷一瞥，“嘘。”

他在医院里一直待了两个月，没有人来探望他。护士们说起他时用的字眼都是“那个流浪汉”，有时候，他会模糊想起过去的一些片段，但他的记忆基本上是一片空白。  
他对此并不抱怨，他更享受流浪汉的状态。  
就像上帝玩了一个恶毒的把戏，他终于自由了。  
出院以后，他在酒吧找了份工作，不工作的时候，就住在酒吧楼上，日子过得平淡而轻松。他也想过买一辆二手车，但他最终还是选择了一辆重型机车，就好像他选择了这份每周四天的工作一样。  
他的世界没有规则，不需要界限，而他享受这样。  
九月的一个周六，一场意外打破了他平静的生活，他正在朝前行驶，突然发现迎面而来的一辆车里驾驶座位上的人和自己长得一模一样，那人胳膊朝外伸着，掸着烟灰，系着领带，衬衫好好地扣在身上，但在他的目光里有种神色，让他觉得他们过去也许见过。  
在他开走以前，那人朝他无声说了句话，直到下一个路口他才意识到，那是一句再见。他加大油门，在几个街区外赶上了那辆车。  
“你过去认识我？”  
“算不上，但我们打过交道，”那家伙始终眼睛望着远处，声音嘶哑而浑浊，“Crash。”  
“什么？”  
“Crash，这是你的名字。”对方说完以后，朝他最后看了一眼，驾车离开。


End file.
